


The Little Spy

by Lillyanne33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Consensual, Consensual Possession, Consensual Sex, Consent, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kylo Ren, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Social Anxiety, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyanne33/pseuds/Lillyanne33
Summary: When you realize you are, in fact, not stealthy, you find yourself face to face with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Kylo Ren finds himself hopelessly attracted to the reader (you) but doesn’t know how to handle it. You secretly reciprocate his feelings, but you’re also dealing with your extreme anxiety. Kylo finds out he likes helping the reader work through things, giving him a new purpose. Kylo eventually finds out about your feelings, and the relationship takes an extremely steamy turn.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Character(s), Kylo Ren & Other(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Other(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 86
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! This is not my first fic, but it’s my first fic posted on AO3! This is a story about self-acceptance and realizing there are people out there who accept you too. It’s going to be full of delicious smut, but there is also meaning behind it. It’s hopefully going to be a super cute story. I can’t handle much angst right now with the way the world is, so you will find quite a bit of fluff. :) I hope you enjoy!!!

You rued your own words as you hung there, strapped to an interrogation chair under the critical eye of the First Order. The fact that you genuinely thought you were clever was unfathomable now as the metal cuffs dug into the sensitive skin of your wrists and ankles.

When you saw the announcement for a writing competition, the prize a paid internship with your city’s top magazine, an extremely ill-advised idea crawled its way into your brain and wouldn’t leave you alone. The Supreme Leader himself was coming to your city to meet with a group of politicians, granting you a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something completely out of your comfort zone. 

You could write an article about the Supreme Leader. You could be a true journalist and get the inside scoop on the man...or creature...himself. You just needed to get close enough to hear him speak, to observe his mannerisms. The article would be pure fluff, nothing too serious, but it would be groundbreaking. You didn’t care about politics or war—you wanted to focus on the the leader himself. How did he move while speaking? What kinds of reactions did he receive from those around him? Was he even a human or an animal or was he some kind of droid? Would he take his mask off and eat and drink with others? What did he smell like?

Okay, the last question was kind of creepy, but you knew it would be an enticing detail. You admitted that perhaps you also wanted to know that detail for yourself. 

You could also admit that this whole idea wasn’t solely for the purpose of the competition. Something about the dark figure fascinated you. The rumors that he was a mind reader, a Sith Lord, and was extremely violent and temperamental lured you in deeper instead of repelling you like such characteristics should. You had heard he was very tall and very big, like a dark tree. There were whispers that his mask was terrifying, and the robotic voice that projected from its vocoder was even worse. You had heard stories about his weapon, a very bright, red lightsaber that sounded like a hoard of angry, buzzing insects moving in tandem as it cut you into pieces. People said it was electric and loud, and that it was a sound that you would never forget.

Thinking you were brilliant, you decided to spend the night inside of the elaborate city hall building and wait for his arrival. Security was lax since no one of importance was arriving on that particular day, so it was doubtful that you would be discovered. You camped out in a janitor’s closet, making sure all of your devices were on silent mode. No one knew of your whereabouts, but then again, you didn’t know a lot of people anyway, so no one would come looking for you and blow your cover. You simply needed to stick it out until the meeting, which you had heard was scheduled for sometime the next morning. 

When morning came, you made your way to the giant meeting room and scooted several topiary plants into a group in a corner. Since it was such a large room, no one would look over your way, seeing as it was the farthest corner from the entrance. The topiaries were thick with no gaps in the plants, so they would hide you nicely. You sat down and crossed your legs as you readied your electronic notepad and pen. You had determined your keyboard would be too loud, so you had to do everything the old fashioned way. You also vowed not to take any photos of the Supreme Leader, as tempting as it was, seeing as that could land you in some hot water with the First Order. A few well-timed snaps of stormtroopers and your city council would suffice as proof you were there. 

The doors opened, and your city’s leaders entered first, followed by an extremely large cloaked figure wearing a mask and a red-headed man with a pinched face and pale skin, also wearing black. The two walked as if they owned the place, clearly asserting their dominance over the men in front of them. Stormtroopers filed in after them and surrounded the doorway, blasters held at the ready. You noticed the nervous twitches and hand motions from the politicians, giving away the fact that they were terrified. If you didn’t have to be quiet, you would have laughed at the display.

Zeroing in on the Supreme Leader, you began to write, never removing your eyes from the scene in front of you. No one shook hands or greeted each other warmly like usual. The red-head was the first to speak after everyone had seated themselves at the long, extravagant table. The Supreme Leader refused to sit, choosing to stand a few steps back from the whole gathering like a foreboding shadow. 

Nerves intermingled with excitement as you wrote furiously. You would have sworn your heartbeat was audible to everyone with the way it thundered in your ears, making it difficult to hear. This was the most thrilling thing you had ever done in your entire twenty-two years of life. 

The next thing that happened made your heart freeze in place, filling your head with deadly silence. The Supreme Leader turned his head suddenly in your direction. He never spoke or made a point to call you out, but his dark mask stayed turned towards your topiary fort. You stopped writing, making sure to hold your pencil gingerly so as not to clink it against anything. 

Surely the Supreme Leader didn’t know you were there. You hadn’t made a sound the entire time, and there was no way he could see through the topiary plants unless he had x-ray vision. The thought hit you that maybe he did and this was a huge mistake, but you quickly swatted that fear away since it was ridiculous. No one had x-ray vision, and you were fairly certain no one could read minds either. The entire thing sounded like something out of a dark fairytale. 

You took a slow, quiet breath through your nose and out your mouth to steady to yourself. The Supreme Leader moved his head back towards the meeting in front of him, and you smiled in relief, convinced that one blood-draining moment had knocked several years off your life. If you didn’t win this competition...

His mask was turned towards you again, and your thoughts scurried away like scared mice, leaving you blank. You stared back into the black void of his mask, squinting to try to see the details from so far away. It was as if his eyes were hands that you could actually feel on your body, and the sensation was a bit too intense for your liking. You reminded yourself you were safe behind your plant wall and to stop freaking out. The meeting was almost over anyway, and you would have plenty of things to write about.

The masked menace looked away again, and you quickly reached for your data pad. You moved quietly so nothing would clack together and pulled up the camera feature. Yes, you were breaking your one rule, but you couldn’t help yourself. You wouldn’t use the photo for the article—you would just keep it for yourself to remember the day you outsmarted the First Order.

Except, that day was not this day as white light lit up the entire room, temporarily whiting out your vision as it was replaced with little black dots that danced in front of you. You blinked your eyes back into focus as the reality of your situation settled deep into your chest. 

The flash. You forgot to turn off the flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices started to raise from the group seated at the table, and you watched in horror as the red-headed man ordered stormtroopers to find the source of the disturbance. You braced yourself, expecting them to head straight for your little fortress. Instead, they headed past you to the stairs, as if they thought the rogue photographer was stationed in the open hallway on the second floor. Your own city’s guards followed suit, leaving just the politicians and the two brooding men in the giant chamber.

You couldn’t believe your luck as everyone went in the wrong direction. No one was even looking your way, and for a moment you thought you would actually get out of this situation unscathed.

Until the Supreme Leader began walking towards you.

Panic like you had never felt before buried itself into your muscles and your bones, freezing you in place. The floor seemed to tremble under each heavy step of his black boots. His enormous figure grew into an unreal giant as you watched him approach you, and you realized you had grossly underestimated his size. His gloved hands were balled into fists at his sides, and his movements were swift and purposeful as he raised one of those hands and magically lifted the poor topiaries into the air and hurled them across the room, leaving your pathetic figure exposed.

You stared up at the tinted visor of his helmet as he stood in front of you, unmoving and silent. The silence made everything worse, allowing your mind to spin out into a hundred different outcomes—none of which were beneficial to you.

It was a staring contest. He would inevitably win since his eyes were covered and there was no way to judge whether he blinked or not. Even though you saw nothing behind the scuffed black muzzle and silver rimmed visor, you knew he was looking at you with an intensity that could pop a balloon all on its own.

“It seems we have an unexpected guest,” the robotic voice spoke, hitting your ears with the force of a baseball bat. It was low and gravelly, as if the vocoder wasn’t entirely able to capture all of the sound. You felt hypnotized as his words bounced off your brain and into oblivion. Were you hypnotized? Or was this what a stroke felt like?

The masked nightmare knelt down in front of you. He was sort of eye level with you now even though he still towered over you, but it didn’t make it any more bearable. If anything, you were now engulfed by this black mass of...whatever he was, like a thick fog.

Without a word, he reached across you for your data pad that had clattered to the ground at some point during the debacle. His thick arm brushed against your shoulder lightly, causing you to shiver underneath your cardigan. The smell of pinewood entered your nose, and your mind short circuited at the intrusion. It was all buttery leather and pinewood and something else you couldn’t name, and it was filling your entire body, taking over the empty space from where your spirit had fled minutes before.

The Supreme Leader held the device in his gloved hand and studied it, tilting his head down so his eyes could focus on the screen. You were suddenly embarrassed, as unreasonable as it was, when you realized your screen background was a funny picture of a porg drinking coffee from a mug that read, “My pen is huge,” the “i” drawn larger to emphasize the way the phrase was meant to be read incorrectly. Of all the things to think of, you were bewildered that your screen background choice was the one thing that made you want to crawl away.

The Supreme Leader turned his head towards you again, and you stared back with wide eyes. A harsh crunching noise interrupted the strange silence, and you looked down to discover he had crushed your data pad with his hand. The sad pieces of the device fell to the ground as he let them slide off his palm.

“You won’t be needing that now,” the scary voice spoke again. You weren’t sure what that meant, but you had a hunch you wouldn’t like it.

In a blink, the masked figure was standing tall again, ordering the red-headed man to call back the troopers (who were now hopelessly searching the building) and to ready his ship. He then ordered everyone out of the room, and they obeyed eagerly while almost running over each other to get to the door.

This had to be the longest you had ever sat still in your life. The Supreme Leader knelt down once again, closer this time, so close that your nose almost touched his helmet. He spent another few moments studying you, at least you assumed he was studying you as his helmet made small movements around you. 

“Name,” he demanded.

You swallowed a lump down your dry throat as you attempted to speak like a coherent being. 

At the admission of your name, the mask hummed. You weren’t sure what that meant. 

“You don’t seem smart enough to be a spy.”

You frowned, momentarily forgetting who was speaking to you.

“What? I’m smart! But I’m not a spy...” You realized then that he might be right.

“If you are not a spy, then explain to me why you are spying on your Supreme Leader.” The voice never wavered as it filtered through the mask.

You knew he probably wouldn’t believe you, but you decided to tell the truth.

“I-I’m a writer. I’m writing an article about you for a magazine.” You wanted to puke.

He tilted his helmet to the side like he was asking you a silent question.

“Who assigned you this article?” His voice was slightly harder than before as his anger flared.

You shook your head back and forth quickly. “No one. I chose you as my topic for an article I am submitting for a contest for a paid internship at said magazine.”

His mask was so close to you that you could almost hear his breathing beyond the vocoder. 

Suddenly, he swiped a hand across your forehead, and you felt your body fall to the floor before everything went dark. When you finally woke up, you found yourself in the predicament you were currently in—cuffed to an interrogation chair.

You blinked rapidly as the fluorescent light permeated your eyelids. As your vision adjusted, you recognized the mask of the Supreme Leader standing before you yet again, his hands clasped behind his back almost casually.


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence again, but you couldn’t bear it this time.

“Hello,” you said, meekly. Your voice cracked, giving away your fear.

The Supreme Leader stood still, as if he hadn’t heard you. 

You flinched as you watched his hands move to either side of his helmet and press down. There was a hissing noise, and suddenly the helmet was removed and forcefully dropped on the pile of ashes to your right. You were pretty sure they were ashes of former prisoners, and you almost laughed at how terrified you were.

A heavy boot stepped forward, and you turned your head back to the Supreme Leader. Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw in front of you.

He threw his head back to move thick, curly locks of inky, black hair off of his face and away from his eyes. He was young, like you, not an unpleasant surprise for reasons you didn’t want to acknowledge at the moment. His skin was pale and dotted with moles and freckles. His lips were luscious (you wanted to melt into the ground from shame as your brain thought that word, but it was true) and his prominent nose counteracted the softness of his mouth perfectly. His eyes were very expressive even though his face was like stone. They glittered under the light, mahogany brown and molten gold mixing with the color of whiskey. 

He was human, and he was stunning.

The now mask-less Supreme Leader took another step forward and held out a large, gloved hand to your head. His thumb lightly grazed the skin on your forehead, and you wondered if he touched you on purpose. His other long fingers curled around the shape of your skull and hovered like they were waiting for something.

“Let’s see if you were telling the truth, little spy,” his actual voice spoke. You immediately felt your body clench at the sound. It was so so deep and smooth, like audible velvet. Your slight movement did not go unnoticed, and you watched as those dangerous eyes dragged down your figure and back up again, pausing at your hips, then your chest, then your mouth, and finally meeting your eyes again. 

A blunt pain attacked your skull, and you grimaced. It grew sharp as it moved its way around your brain. The Supreme Leader moved over to the side slightly and leaned his face towards yours, so close you could feel his breath on your cheek. It was fresh, another not entirely unpleasant surprise for reasons you pushed away to be dealt with at another time.

Random memories began popping up in your mind—your body sprawled across your tiny couch as you concocted your little plan that was doomed from the start. You relived camping out in the city hall building and sleeping in the janitor’s closet. You watched yourself drag the topiaries across the giant room and arrange them so they were impenetrable by the naked eye. You watched yourself scribbling notes while breathing quickly, your eyes directly on the Supreme Leader, never bothering to glance at anyone else. 

“You’re quite devious for someone so nervous,” the Supreme Leader murmured into your ear. Your stomach jerked at the sound and the feeling of his breath caressing your face.

Then, you were back in school, studying for exams in a lone chair and trying desperately to overcome your social anxiety that crippled you every time you entered the building. You were lonely and small in the overused chair.

“So lonely,” he spoke again. “Afraid.”

You felt tears prick at the back of your eyes. Another memory of living at home with your mother in a quaint little house near the city—she was lecturing you about being too reclusive, how you always had your nose in a book when you should be out with friends and boyfriends. You sat quietly and listened with deaf ears, knowing the minute you stepped outside your muscles would tense and your heart rate would skyrocket uncontrollably. You didn’t know why you did that, and you had no idea how to fix it. This would inevitably make you so self-conscious that you couldn’t speak to anyone, and therefore, you had no friends or boyfriends. Your mother was always disappointed in you for this.

“You were a source of pain for your mother.” His voice was lower now. “She didn’t accept you.”

You sniffed loudly, the tears you fought so hard to hold back now spilling down your face in little salty rivers. 

The Supreme Leader moved his thumb down to your cheek to catch the tears and wipe them away. It was an unexpected action that froze your entire body. He was so...gentle.

“Even now, she does not accept you.” His eyes watched the tears on the other side of your face drip off your chin. “You have had success in your life—finding employment and living on your own, but this isn’t enough for her.”

A sob clawed its way out of your throat. You knew this to be true. You just avoided those thoughts like the plague.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand and the pain in your head lifted, allowing you to breathe deeper. You closed your eyes for a moment before speaking.

“She...she was extremely social,” you explained, although you didn’t know why. “Elaborate parties and vacations with rich men. There were many times I thought she wasn’t coming back.”

His gaze stirred something in your chest. He listened intently, hanging on every word as if you were something to be heard. You never spoke to anyone so candidly, and it unnerved you that he had such an effect on you.

“You are weak,” he replied bluntly. You looked at him, his words confusing you. 

“Um, yes?” You sniffed the words out, unable to wipe your face. “That’s nothing new to me.”

You tried to keep your voice steady, but it wavered anyway. Even though you knew you were pathetic, it never got any easier to admit.

“You have no control of your thoughts. This is unacceptable.”

You winced at his words. You weren’t sure what he was getting at, so you waited, your eyebrows raised in anticipation. 

“I am in need of your services, but I have no time for sad little girls. Are you going to be a sad little girl? Or do I need to dispose of you?”

Your eyes widened as wide as they could go.

“No, n-no, I’m not,” you stuttered. He stepped forward and took your chin in his gloved hands. The leather was smooth against your soft skin.

“No, I’m not, Supreme Leader,” he snarled. 

“No, I’m not, Supreme Leader,” you parroted back. He studied you for a moment before letting you go, satisfied that you understood.

With a wave of his hand, a door opened to your right and in marched a stormtrooper who stood as straight as he could while the Supreme Leader spoke to him.

“Take her to her new quarters,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” the robotic voice of the stormtrooper responded. 

The Supreme Leader took his helmet and placed it back on his head. Before you could say anything else, the dark man waved a hand over you, and your cuffs opened, freeing your limbs. You watched him disappear through the open doorway as quick as a passing shadow, his black cloak billowing royally behind him.

Like a beautifully evil king, you thought to yourself as the trooper lead you through seemingly endless hallways until you reached a door. He punched in a code, and the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

“In,” the trooper commanded, his tone unnecessarily harsh. You glanced over your shoulder at him with an angry expression.

“You don’t have to be rude,” you retorted. Your words went unheard, though, when you realized the stack of white armor had already left.

The room was small but large enough for one person to live comfortably. You wanted to ask where you were, but it looked like you would have to wait to find out. You assumed you were either on a base or on a ship of some kind with some kind of engine or generator running constantly in the background.

Eyes landing on the refresher, you decided it was time for a shower, hoping it would help you clear your head. You still weren’t entirely sure what had just happened. The Supreme Leader was threatening, intimidating, even condescending, but there was also a softness to him that would appear when you least expected it. It was almost like he couldn’t control it—like he was switching between two different people. Maybe he had multiple personalities.

Whatever it was, you could confirm that he could, in fact, read your mind. It was a scary thought. You weren’t sure to what extent he could exercise this ability. Could he hear you right now? Could he see you? 

Phantom waves of pressure washed over your head every few minutes, making you paranoid that the Supreme Leader was omnipotent. You grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and scrubbed it aggressively into your scalp, as if you could fight such powers with just your angry fingers. For all you knew, that could work since you were now in the land of impossible things.

Once you were wrapped in your black First Order sleep clothes and robe, you curled up in the bed underneath plain white sheets and laid your head down on one of the two pillows provided. You hummed in approval as the mattress softened underneath you, and the pillow didn’t completely flatten beneath your head. You mused that you may just sleep better here than in your own apartment.

That thought was short-lived, though, when you awoke with a jolt. You shot up in the bed and scanned your dark room, lit only by the small lights on some electronic devices. From what little you could see, everything was normal. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and padded over to your small closet and opened the door. There was nothing in there, so you moved to your refresher where you obtained the same results. What could have woken you so violently?

After standing in the middle of your dark room for a few moments, you finally decided to crawl back into your bed and cocoon yourself in the sheets. It was no use to worry since you were still a prisoner, and anyone could come and go as they pleased—normally prisoners had no rights. You were still alive, so you were fairly certain no one was coming to slice your head off. The nice, clean room only confused you, since usually prisoners were treated much differently. Then again, the Supreme Leader had mentioned he needed your services, so maybe you weren’t a prisoner. Maybe you were now employed by the First Order.

But what services could they possibly use you for? Your writing wasn’t exactly renowned, but maybe it would be more of a menial task, like laundry. You thought you wouldn’t mind doing laundry for the First Order as long as they continued to provide you food and shelter.

A small sound silenced your thoughts. You held your breath and tried to listen. You could have sworn you heard light breathing to the left of your bed, and you subconsciously scooted yourself backwards until your back was flush with the cold, steel wall that walled in the right side of your bed. 

“Do you ever stop thinking?” A robotic voice broke the silence. You jumped when you heard it.

“Supreme Leader?” You whispered, not entirely sure you were awake as you took in the outline of his large body dwarfing a chair in the corner of your room. He looked relaxed, but you couldn’t be sure since his face was covered.

He leaned forward and laid his elbows on his knees. The movement jarred your insides, and you willed your body to relax. 

“Your thoughts are like a swarm of locusts in my head, even in your sleep.” He almost sounded whiny through the helmet.

“You can hear me?” Your jaw went slack as one of your many questions was answered. He could hear you no matter where you were.

“You’re all I can hear,” he complained. “You project yourself with no restraint. Maybe I should kill you.”

You gasped at his harsh words. You couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit hurt.

“Even if you did, there’s no promise that I wouldn’t haunt you with my ghost thoughts.” You huffed at your little joke, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts of murder.

The masked man stood from the chair and walked towards your now cowering form, which was now pressed as close as you could get against the wall. He obviously didn’t find you funny, and you thought about how pathetic you looked laughing at your own joke.

“Ghost thoughts?” He deadpanned. You cringed. Fear swelled in your chest again when the atmosphere only grew more threatening now that he was standing next to your bed, looming over you in the darkness.

Your eyes stayed focused on a random spot on the bed, afraid to look up into the soulless face of his mask. 

“May I ask why you’re in my room?” You never raised your eyes from that spot. 

The mattress dipped underneath you as he sat his large body down next to you. His legs were uncomfortably close to your own since the bed was much too small for his size. You tucked your knees up against your chest and clutched the sheets tighter. His mask was focused directly on you.

“The thoughts you are projecting are interesting,” he said, thoughtfully. “How often have you fantasized about me, little spy?”

Your blood stopped cold as your body shut down all activity. Honest to goodness, you didn’t know where he got that crazy idea.

“Excuse me?” Again, your voice was a sad little whisper.

“Do not lie to me,” the Supreme Leader warned, his tone hardening. “I will know if you do.” 

You stared at your hands clutching the blankets as you tried to remember any time you had...fantasized about the Supreme Leader. Hearing such a thing spoken out loud had you wondering where the nearest air vent was. You could always space yourself.

“I truly don’t remember that,” you spoke honestly. “Was I awake?”

The masked man stayed still next to you, never moving his gaze from your face. He hesitated before speaking again, as if he was looking for the answer himself. You felt your head throb suddenly until he found the answer.

“Ah, you WERE asleep,” he realized. 

You couldn’t look at him. Apparently you fantasized about the Supreme Leader while you slept, news that rocked your whole being. You had no idea if it had happened before tonight, so maybe it was a fluke. That thought comforted you for all of three seconds.

“No,” he read your mind. “It happens frequently.”

You couldn’t help but look at his mask dead on, no longer caring about how embarrassing the conversation was. You were more concerned with the fact that you got off on pure evil. You didn’t even know what he looked like until that day, so obviously you had a taboo attraction to his mask or his cloak or his power...something. Either way, you were officially deranged.

The hissing noise ripping through the room brought you back to your current reality as he removed his helmet and laid it on the floor. He flipped his hair out of his face, an action you found endearing. His eyes were shadowed in the dark room, but they were still prominent, bright and focused as if they were lit from within. 

Your eyes moved down to look at his mouth that was turned up slightly at the corner, creating a small smirk. You had never heard of the Supreme Leader smiling, or making any expression at all. Every rumor you had heard about his actual appearance described his face as emotionless, but what you saw in front of you was far from emotionless.

“Uh,” you sputtered, unsure of what to say. 

Then, there was a sound, and you watched in amazement as the Supreme Leader of the First Order huffed a laugh. The sound was almost as unnerving as the current situation.

His eyes took in your face and traced a path from your face to your body, drinking in what little was exposed to the chilly air. Suddenly, the air wasn’t so chilly, and you had the sudden urge to rip off your robe that now felt like a straight jacket.

All you could do was sit and stare at his imperfectly perfect face. You no longer trusted your newly diagnosed deranged self to speak, fearing your subconscious would drop another twisted bomb.

The Supreme Leader suddenly leaned his body forward and pointed his index finger at you.

“If you don’t learn how to control yourself, I will be forced to punish you.” His voice was low and deadly. “It is extremely inappropriate to lust after a superior officer.”

You shook your head back and forth as panic crawled out of your throat like a drowning man scrambling for a life raft.

“I can’t control my dreams! I swear to you, I don’t actually think those things! This has to be some kind of mistake.”

The finger that was pointed at you suddenly covered your lips, shushing you immediately. 

“Your body’s reactions to these dreams betray you. Remember, I can see everything.” He kept his finger pushed against your lips as he spoke. You watched as his eyes lowered to focus on them while he slid his index finger slowly across the bottom of your lip. You felt it bend under the light pressure of soft leather, turning your flesh a dark shade of pink. “Control yourself, or face the consequences. Do not make me regret my decision to keep you alive.”

You nodded furiously. You yelped when his hand shot out again and clasped your chin hard. He moved his face even closer to yours and clenched his jaw, moving it back and forth in front of you before he spoke.

“You will answer me correctly,” he spoke through gritted teeth, his top lip twitching as he held himself back from crushing your bones.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you breathed, unsure of how you got your voice to function at all.

He let go of your chin but not before shoving you backwards slightly. He stood from your bed and was gone again, just as quietly as he had come in.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat unmoving for the next half hour, your thoughts spiraling so quickly that you thought you might have a panic attack. You breathed deeply, in and out, and tried to focus your mind on something else, anything else other than the Supreme Leader. You were convinced he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if you didn’t shut yourself up.

You reached for the First Order data pad and keyboard that had been provided to you and opened a blank document. If you couldn’t think about your real life, not a joke, mind-reading problem of a man, you would create a character that you could think about. If that character happened to be similar to the cloaked figure that broke into your private room and exposed your most disturbing, private thoughts, it would just be pure coincidence.

The next morning, you found yourself walking to the Supreme Leader’s private quarters. You had learned you were on a ship called the Supremacy, in actual space. That was something you had never experienced before, and honestly, it frightened you. You refused to look out of the windows as you walked, convinced you would pass out at the sight.

As you reached up to knock on the Supreme Leader’s large door, it suddenly slid open on its own. You stumbled backward and had to catch your balance. The First Order were big fans of heels, you had learned as you searched your closet that morning for something to wear. Your stiletto pumps echoed through the hallway as you clattered around, embarrassing you even further. You were not familiar with such footwear, so it was already a struggle to walk normally.

You peered into the dark room and took slow steps forward. As soon as you cleared the doorway, the door slid closed with a whoosh, making you jump out of your skin. With the light from the hallway gone, the room grew even darker. You could make out a couch and chairs in the first room along with some lamps, and beyond that you saw a sliver of light shining through an open door that you assumed lead to a bedroom. 

The realization that you were only a few feet away from the Supreme Leader’s bedroom hit all at once, overwhelming you with just how intimate this meeting really was. You decided to sit down on the plush couch and wait, clinging to your data pad so your hands had something to do. Your breathing was normal, for the most part, and you observed the space with what little light filtered through a window across the room, making sure to avoid the view as best as you could. Knowing space was just beyond a wall was simply too much.

“You are afraid,” his unaltered voice permeated the room, startling you again. You were certain you would end up needing blood pressure medication before this whole experience was over.

“Yes, very...uh, Supreme Leader, sir,” you answered, jumbling your words as you rushed to add his title to your sentence. It was almost freeing knowing you didn’t have to pretend, knowing he could sense your every thought. For the first time in your life, you didn’t have to hide just how anxious you really were.

The lamp next to you lit up, and you looked over to find the Supreme Leader standing in the doorway of his bedroom, already dressed in his black ensemble and holding his helmet at his side. He was watching you intently as you shifted in your seat.

“This is your first time in space, yes?” He took a step closer. You noticed he wasn’t wearing his gloves. Long fingers brushed against the side of his form-fitting leather pants, and you couldn’t stop the flood of heat that filled your face seeing his bare skin for the first time. It was just hands, you argued with yourself, but you knew deep down that there was no “just” about it.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He raised an eyebrow as he studied you.

“What is it that scares you?” His question caught you off guard, and you were forced to think about your fear. You didn’t like thinking about your fears.

“Well,” you took a breath, “it’s big and empty, and I prefer small spaces where I feel safe. If something happens, and you end up stuck out there where no one can save you...you’re all alone while you run out of oxygen in total silence. No thank you. Uh, sir.”

His eyes bore into yours as you spoke. You watched as he processed your words and wished you could read minds like him.

He shifted his weight from the doorway and made his way to the sitting room. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. You noticed that he sat like that often.

“So many fears,” he murmured, turning his head towards you. “We will work on that.”

You swallowed at the tone of his voice. It was a promise that you knew he would keep.

“Okay, sir,” you said as you nodded your head. He stared at you for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

You didn’t expect such a harsh tone of voice when he spoke again. “We have several meetings to attend today, so you will need your data pad and keyboard. You will accompany me to every meeting going forward, and you will go in my place if I am unable to attend.”

You nodded, and his eyes narrowed at you. 

“Yes, sir,” you corrected quickly. 

He continued. “You will assist me with anything I need. Never question me—that is an order. I will not tolerate disrespect.”

Your heartbeat was double what it was a minute ago. 

“Yes, sir.”

He shifted his body slightly, bringing him closer to you. Every muscle in your body stiffened when he moved. The smell of pinewood and leather wafted over you, and you breathed it in greedily. His eyes saw everything as he watched you, and you knew he knew what you were doing. Blood surged into your face again as you shamed yourself for acting so desperate.

You watched as he stood from the couch and placed the menacing helmet over his head, hiding his striking features. He draped his cloak over his shoulders and motioned with two fingers for you to follow him. You stood quickly, wobbling a little as you remembered you were wearing what could only be described as torture devices on your feet. His mask tilted your way as you righted yourself. A strange gurgled noise escaped his vocoder, and you blushed again. No one was as ungraceful as you in the entire universe, you were sure. And you were sure he knew it too.


	6. Chapter 6

The day was long, but you pushed through, fueled by coffee and the electric effect you felt from the Supreme Leader. You learned his name was Kylo Ren, and the red-headed man you saw with Kylo originally was General Hux. It became clear quickly that he did not like the Supreme Leader, and the feeling appeared to be mutual. The general disliked you immediately as well, but you assumed it was only because of your affiliation with Kylo. Guilty by association, but it didn’t bother you. Even though Kylo was terrifying, something about the general rubbed you the wrong way, and you found yourself thankful that you didn’t have to interact with him very much.

You stood in Kylo’s living room again, struggling to comprehend that it was now evening with the lack of sun. He had disappeared into his bedroom, leaving you to entertain yourself with the loud growls from your stomach. Dinner was the only thing on your mind at that moment, and you hoped you would be dismissed to go to the cafeteria to finally have a proper meal. You just hoped the food wasn’t as bad as you had heard.

Kylo entered the living room, mask-less and wearing only his black, long-sleeved shirt and leather pants. The sight startled you, and you couldn’t help but stare. You knew he was a large man, but you had no idea he was so muscular. The thin undershirt barely contained his muscles as they bulged through the fabric. Your mind ceased all activity as you stood there, slack-jawed. 

When you finished scanning his body, you met his eyes and flinched at his annoyed stare. You closed your mouth and waited for him to speak.

“You will have dinner with me, here in my quarters every night going forward. I have already ordered our meals, and they will be delivered shortly.” Something flashed in his eyes, and if you didn’t know any better you would have sworn he was nervous.

“O-okay, sir,” you spoke. You tried not to sound so stunned, but you couldn’t help it. The last thing you expected was to eat one on one with Kylo in his own quarters. You were suddenly extremely self-conscious and had the urge to check yourself in the nearest mirror. 

Kylo nodded to you once before returning to his bedroom. He shut the door, leaving you to yourself. You decided you would distract yourself by writing, so you pulled out your data pad and keyboard and sat down on the couch. You unclasped your heels and threw them away dramatically, then tucked your legs up underneath your body so you could finally let your feet rest from the beating they had endured all day.

You were so engrossed in your story that you didn’t see Kylo enter the living room and sit down on the couch with his own data pad. You had wrapped a blanket around your head and body, blocking your vision from anything other than your screen. Kylo stared at you for a moment, taking in your hooded figure and the heels strewn carelessly across his floor. 

“I see you have made yourself at home,” he said as he watched you turn your head quickly, finally noticing he was there. 

“Um,” you faltered, realizing you may have dropped your professional demeanor a bit too soon. “I’m sorry, I can-“

“Stop,” Kylo ordered, raising his hand in front of him. He was missing his gloves again. “Just tidy up the room before you leave.”

His response silenced you. You expected some kind of outburst, but he simply turned away and began typing on his data pad. He was relaxed, lounging there in his undershirt, his hair hanging down messily around his face. You studied him, thinking about how different he looked in that moment, his appearance almost boyish as he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it further.

He met your eyes, and you sucked in a breath, realizing he had caught you staring. You were both quiet as you studied each other freely. Kylo’s eyes moved slowly down your body, pausing to look at your chest where your shirt had come unbuttoned, revealing your soft skin and the silky strap of your bra. You had forgotten that you had opened your shirt a bit more, suffocating from having it buttoned all the way up to your neck all day, and now the Supreme Leader was staring at you with a look that made you shudder.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by a droid entering the room carrying several trays of food along with plates and cutlery. Kylo looked away, a soft pink hue lighting up his pale cheeks. You mentally snapped a picture of his reaction, filing it away for character inspiration—purely for your story, you told yourself.

The two of you sat at a dining table next to the kitchen nook, the scraping of forks and knives the only sound filling the large space. It wasn’t lost on you that Kylo had ordered one of your favorite meals, and you felt your heart flutter every time you took a bite of the savory steak in front of you. He never spoke, and he hardly ever looked up from his plate, so you took that as a queue to stay silent. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though, the two of you eating together in such a domestic setting. It was actually quite calming.

“Thank you for dinner, sir,” you said softly, not wanting to forget to tell him thanks as you lost yourself in the delicious dish.

Kylo looked up at you as he swallowed a bite of steamed vegetables. “This is simply part of your job—nothing more.”

You had to work to hide your confusion, his response not exactly what you expected. “Of course. I just wanted to show my gratitude for the food, Supreme Leader.”

Your words gave him pause, and he blushed again, realizing how his harsh answer had sounded. Instead of speaking, he simply nodded and focused again on his plate. You caught yourself furrowing your brows and quickly smoothed out your expression before he could notice.

Once the food was gone, the two of you sat sipping on some wine, carefully avoiding each other’s faces. You were just about to ask to be excused when he interrupted the silence.

“Are you inspired by something here at the First Order?” His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, sir?” 

“Your writing. I noticed how furiously you were typing earlier, as if you couldn’t get the words out fast enough.”

You chewed on your bottom lip while you tried to find the right words to explain your new fictional endeavor.

“Oh, yes. That. I guess you could say I was inspired by my current situation, but it’s just a silly piece of fiction. Nothing groundbreaking.” Your voice was an octave higher as his gaze made you feel transparent with nowhere to hide.

“You are unable to determine the quality of your work since it’s your own. You have to let others judge for themselves.” 

It was as if he was scolding you. Your lips twitched upward as you swallowed a laugh.

“Is this your way of asking to read it, Supreme Leader?” You couldn’t stop yourself from teasing him.

The look on his face was worth the risky question. He was caught off guard, his face unsure for the first time since you had met him.

He checked himself quickly, returning to his normal stone-like demeanor before speaking again.

“I wouldn’t ask.” His voice lowered.

You didn’t bother to hide the frown that took over your face. “You would read my work without asking me?”

“I’m the Supreme Leader. I can take whatever I want.” His words slid under your skin in a pleasant way, something you refused to acknowledge yet again. You would have to make a list for when you inevitably needed therapy.

“Well, I hope you would change your mind before doing something like that, sir.” Your voice was smaller than you intended, but it did something to Kylo as his walls seemed to crack around him. You could almost hear him arguing with himself. You watched his muscles tense as he finally made a decision—cruelty over vulnerability.

“Not necessary. Something like that isn’t worth my time.” 

He refused to meet your eyes. You knew it was a defense mechanism, but it didn’t stop the sting of his words.

“Yes, sir.”

Kylo shifted his eyes suddenly when he heard the pain in your voice. Before he could say something, you asked to be excused. He nodded, and you made quick work of tidying up his living room before speed walking to your room while holding your heels in your hand. You knew you were being ridiculous, crying over his words. What did you expect? This was Kylo Ren—nothing about that interaction was shocking.

The tears came anyway as you slid down to the floor in the far corner of your room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, you stood outside of Kylo’s door, clutching your data pad with white knuckles. You barely slept the night before, and you knew your face was noticeably puffy. You had done the best you could to make yourself presentable, but you still felt like a pile of puzzle pieces.

The door slid open and Kylo was already standing there, mask and cloak on. He barely stopped as he marched past you, so you were left scrambling to catch up with his long strides. Each click of your heels sounded like a bomb ticking, making you even more tense. Kylo refused to look at you, keeping his mask trained directly in front of him as he walked. Officers jumped out of his way with frightened expressions. They could feel his rage just like you.

Lunchtime arrived, and you breathed a sigh of relief. The morning had been almost unbearably tense as you watched Kylo Force-choke people and yell about how incompetent everyone was before whipping out his lightsaber and slashing tables and walls. His breathing was ragged as he sat at his desk in his private office, holding his head in his gloved hands. His notorious mask had been thrown across the room with a loud crack.

You stood by the door, unsure of what to do. You thought about sitting down in the chair in front of him, but that seemed a little dangerous since he was acting like a wild animal. The door seemed to be the safest place to be, just in case you needed to run. 

After several minutes of silence, you decided to try to take control of the situation.

“Supreme Leader...” you spoke gently. He didn’t react at all. 

“Sir,” you started again, knowing it was a risk. “I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask if you want some lunch?”

The mop of black hair slowly raised to look at you while you bit your lip anxiously. His eyes looked fierce and strangely bright. His full lips were flushed red, and you thought to yourself how precious he looked like that. Even though he had hurt you, he still managed to stir up so many feelings in your heart. The effect this time was worse because you knew he needed someone, but he wouldn’t let anyone in. You mentally scolded yourself, knowing that type of thinking would only lead to pain, and you certainly didn’t want to know what kind of punishment you would receive if he heard you.

“No,” he finally answered, his voice cracking. “You’re dismissed for the day.”

“I am?” You were surprised—it seemed like he needed you more now with all of the work piling up around him. 

“Yes. Leave.”

His words were short and commanding, but you had a crazy urge to argue with him. Something nagged at you, telling you to stay even if he disagreed. Instead of causing a fight, you left wordlessly but made a detour to the cafeteria. Even if he didn’t eat the food you brought, you knew he would at least drink a coffee. He would also need a bottle of water for his training later, so you grabbed that too.

The door to his office was still closed when you came back, so you knocked with your elbow since your hands were holding everything.

A moment passed with no answer, so you knocked a little louder. The door finally slid open, and you saw Kylo holding his ignited lightsaber in his hand, ready to cut you down the moment you stepped into the room.

You gasped and dropped the pre-wrapped food, although you did manage to hold on to the coffee. The large water bottle rolled to Kylo’s boot. He froze in front of you, his face twisted in horror as he sheathed the saber once he realized it was you.

“I-I’m sorry,” you mumbled as you dropped to your knees to gather the mess. Kylo didn’t move—he only watched you with wide eyes as you cleaned up the mess. Suddenly, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and picked up the water bottle at his boot and set it on the desk with the rest of the items. You kept your eyes on the floor as you backed up towards the door again.

“Just wanted to drop off some food in case you got hungry later,” you said with a surprisingly even voice. “Here’s a coffee too. I wasn’t sure how you took it...”

You let your sentence trail off as you placed the cup on his desk. He stared at you without responding. It was like he was trying to figure you out. You met his eyes and stared back, waiting for him to say something, but he never did.

“I’m going to go now, Supreme Leader,” you mumbled as you backed away. “I hope your day gets better.”

Kylo’s eye twitched as you spoke, his lips parted slightly in an open pout. You didn’t wait for his response as you turned your back to him and walked away, your heels echoing through the hallway. Your body shook as you replayed the incident in your head—he would have sliced you in half if he hadn’t realized who you were in time. Going forward, you decided not to take matters into your own hands seeing as how it could literally lead to your death. If he wanted you to leave, you would simply leave. He would have to get his own food next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo was gone the next morning. You received a message stating he was leaving for a week and would not be able to communicate while away. It was apparently a dangerous mission according to General Hux, but you didn’t want to think about that, not with the way things had ended between you and Kylo. You were also a little miffed that he didn’t take you with him, though you knew it was probably too dangerous, and you would just be dead weight.

Halfway through the week, you found yourself eating dinner in the cafeteria again. The food was disappointing after eating gourmet meals with the Supreme Leader, but you forced it down your throat anyway. You sat alone at a table in the far corner, too nervous to speak to anyone. You received many looks, but no one approached, and you figured out that they knew who you worked for. Of course, they wouldn’t talk to you. You might as well have had the plague.

This particular night, you were approached by a very large man dressed similarly to Kylo. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that accented his tan skin. He wasn’t as tall as Kylo, but he was just as intimidating with his large body and scary demeanor. Everyone in the cafeteria had stopped talking and were pointing over to you, and you wanted to melt into the floor.

Your visitor spoke your name, and you looked up tentatively.

“Yes?”

“I’m Vicrul,” he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. A chorus of mumbling filled your ears when the man sat down, and you felt your hands start to shake.

“Hi Vicrul.” You kept your response short so you wouldn’t embarrass yourself.

“I’m one of the Supreme Leader’s knights,” Vicrul explained. “I heard he had a new assistant, so I thought I would introduce myself in case you needed anything while Kylo is gone.”

His lips turned up in a small smile, and you felt your face heat up as he looked at you. He was extremely handsome, you had to admit, and despite his black ensemble, he was relaxed and pleasant.

“Oh,” you breathed, trying to get yourself together. “Okay, thank you. Yeah, I’m the assistant. So, I guess, if you or other knights need anything from me, you can ask me too. I would assume Kylo would want that.”

Vicrul nodded. His brown curls fell around his jaw, and you noticed he had a five o’clock shadow that made him look rugged. 

“Yes, he would. I’m surprised to see you out here. Don’t you normally eat with him in his quarters?” Vicrul’s eyes glinted with mischief.

“Yeah, but with him gone, I don’t think he would want me in there. It’s fine, really.” You took a bite of what looked like hash browns while Vicrul watched you. 

“Ah,” he responded. “Well, you are welcome to come down to the training room when you’re finished and hang out with us. Sounds like you could use a little fun.”

Your eyes went wide as he smiled. His straight, white teeth dazzled you. 

“Oh! Oh, that would be g-great...but, Kylo...does he, is he okay with that?” You gripped your black jacket and pulled it tight around your body as you tried to disappear. You couldn’t even speak properly to someone who was being kind to you.

Vicrul chuckled. “Of course he is! You’ll be spending lots of time with us anyway. The longer you work here, the more you will see us. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the other knights.”

He stood and held out his gloved hand. You hesitated, biting your lip while trying to remember if Kylo had ever said anything about his knights. You came up empty, so you reached out and gingerly accepted his hand. He pulled you up from your seat and took your tray for you as you walked out of the cafeteria together. You noticed that he kept his hand on you the whole time—either on the small of your back or your shoulder. Your skin felt hot under your jacket, but there was no way you were going to take it off and expose how splotchy your chest had become.

Hanging out with the Knights of Ren while they sparred with each other was a breath of fresh air. It took a few minutes for your anxiety to calm down, but once it did, you found yourself laughing until you cried as they fought and insulted each other, each one trying to outshine the other. You assisted them by bringing them water and snacks as they needed, and they rewarded you with all kinds of stories. They even told you some things about Kylo that you didn’t know. Of course, that was easy to do since you knew hardly anything.

You heard your data pad beep from inside your pack, so you fished it out and pulled up your unread messages. 

It was from Kylo.

Kylo: What are you doing in the training room?

Your stomach rolled as you read his message. How was he even contacting you when he said he couldn’t communicate while he was gone? How did he know you were in the training room?

You tapped your foot while you thought of something to say. The sweaty men were distracted with a large box of desserts you had snuck out of the specialty kitchen, the one that served Kylo his meals in his room. 

You: Vicrul invited me, sir.

You hit send before you could change your mind. You hoped that Vicrul wouldn’t get in trouble because of you, and you certainly weren’t trying to rat him out. You told yourself you were doing nothing wrong and breathed in your nose and out your mouth to slow your heart rate.

Kylo: Return to your room immediately.

Well, you had your answer. Vicrul looked over at you and asked if you wanted a cookie, but you shook your head. He saw the panic on your face and walked over to you.

“What’s wrong?”

You showed him the messages. His face paled a little.

“I wasn’t trying to get you in trouble, I swear. I thought this was fine-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Vicrul interrupted your speech and placed a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll have a talk with him when he returns.”

You gawked at him. “You will?”

He laughed. “Of course. He can’t hide you away forever.”

You furrowed your brows. “He’s hiding me?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like to share. Not to be too forward, but I can see why he kept you for himself.” He licked his lips as his stare melted over you like warm honey.

You knew you looked like an idiot with your mouth hanging open, but Vicrul’s sudden boldness left you breathless. You giggled like a school girl and shifted back and forth on your feet as you mentally screamed at yourself to respond like the educated adult you were. Vicrul’s smile only grew as he watched you.

“I...um, thank you,” you stuttered. You had to get out of there before you made a total fool of yourself. “I’ll see you later.”

Vicrul patted your shoulder, and you waved goodbye to the rest of the group. You couldn’t remember the walk back to your room. Adrenaline had your heart booming in your ears as you tried to process what had just happened. Surely it wasn’t what you thought. Vicrul couldn’t possibly be flirting with you. You were not someone to be flirted with. People avoided you because of how quiet and awkward you were. You had to be reading everything wrong.

Ding! Your data pad pinged again, and you physically crumpled inwards as you sat down on your bed and placed it in your lap.

Kylo: You are never to go to the training room without me. Do you understand?

You sighed and slammed your head back against your pillows. 

You: I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.

He responded almost immediately.

Kylo: Good.

You didn’t know what to do after his last response. Part of you wanted to keep him talking since it was easier to type than talk.

You: I thought you couldn’t contact anyone while you were gone?

Kylo: I didn’t want to be disturbed, especially by Hux. You can always reach me if you need.

His words warmed your body, and you breathed normally again.

You: Okay. That’s good.

You palmed your face in frustration. Surely there was more you could say to keep him engaged. An idea popped into your head. You might regret it immediately, but it was too good to ignore.

You: Can I ask you a question?

Kylo: Yes.

You: How come you don’t want me around your knights without you?

You waited in heavy silence, fearing you had scared him back into whatever grumpy mental cave he lived in.

Kylo: I don’t need them thinking I will share you with them. You belong to me and me alone.

You dropped your data pad onto the bed. After a few moments of staring, you ripped off your jacket and button-up shirt as your body exploded into flames. The black tank top you wore under your clothes was never warm enough to be worn alone, but at that moment, it was more than sufficient.

You: I understand. My job is to focus on your needs.

A loud squeal escaped you when you hit send. You unbuttoned your pants and ripped them off as the heat became unbearable. It wasn’t a habit of yours to lounge in just your tank top and underwear, but there was something about messaging Kylo while wearing so little that thrilled you.

Kylo: You have proven yourself competent so far, even if you are a bit of a distraction with your strange behavior.

Your core throbbed in a way it never had before. Were you really a distraction to him? Did he mean it in a particular way? Your body was certainly responding to his words. You slipped a hand between your thighs and let it rest there as you typed with one hand.

You: I certainly don’t mean to be a distraction. Ironically, I can relate as you often distract me as well.

Hitting send felt like jumping off of a cliff. 

Kylo: You are distracting whether you mean to be or not. Even now, I am distracted from my report by this conversation.

You slid your hand slowly up your inner thigh as your breathing quickened.

You: I am distracted from my nightly routine by your messages too. 

Your fingers met your underwear, and you shuddered at the sensation. A damp spot had already formed where your arousal bloomed. You slid your fingers up and down the front of the cotton material lightly, teasing yourself.

Kylo: Do you think your nightly routine is more important than my report?

You: I would have to say yes since you can’t work efficiently without taking off your makeup, washing your hair and drying it, and a good night’s sleep.

You pressed harder into your covered folds and sighed loudly. The pressure against your clit had your eyes rolling back in your head.

Kylo: And this is something you must do every night?

You: Of course.

Kylo: I am curious as to why my messages are distracting you from such important tasks. 

You slid your underwear down your thighs and spread your legs to allow your fingers to slide down between your folds. You gathered your wetness and lightly rubbed your clit, moaning as you reveled in the pleasurable friction.

You: You are my Supreme Leader. It’s my job to respond to you promptly no matter what I’m doing.

Kylo: And just what were you doing when you received my message? Since you weren’t already in the refresher?

One of your fingers slid up into you, then a second. Your moans were rapidly turning into whimpers as you pushed them in and out, slowly at first, then faster as you grew wetter and more open. You arched your hips upwards, raising yourself off the bed to get a better angle while you used your other hand to pinch your nipple through your black bra. It pebbled in response, and you whined when you felt it press against your palm. 

You: I was making my way to the refresher when your message interrupted me.

You hooked your fingers inside you as you fucked them, caressing the sensitive area on your front wall. A strangled cry escaped your throat, and your body writhed beneath you as you pressed a third finger inside.

Kylo: How much of your routine were you able to accomplish before I rudely interrupted your evening?

Sweat gathered on your forehead as your body coiled into itself with each thrust of your fingers. You placed a finger from your other hand on your clit and rubbed in tandem with your thrusts, quickly coming undone as pleasure shot through your body. Your walls tightened around your fingers and coated your hand with your own arousal as you fucked your way through the orgasm until your muscles stopped spasming. 

You took a moment to breathe, then picked up your data pad again. A thrill shot through you when you read Kylo’s question, and heat began blooming in your lower abdomen despite the fact that you had just finished.

You: I had managed to remove some of my clothes.

Kylo: I assume you didn’t remove all of them, knowing you should at least be decent for your Supreme Leader even if he’s not around?

You giggled loudly. You had no idea Kylo could be so flirtatious. 

You: I admit, I had removed quite a bit, but I stopped instantly when I saw your name.

His replies were coming faster and faster, making you laugh harder.

Kylo: I need to know exactly what you left on if I am to accurately judge if you are decent or not. That is a command, not a request.

His message sent a pulse through your body so powerful that you swore you almost came again just by reading it.

You: I’m wearing just my bra and underwear, sir. I think you would find it quite disrespectful. 

Kylo: Yes, that is extremely disrespectful to your Supreme Leader. You should be thankful that I am currently on a mission.

You squealed, your adrenaline getting the best of you.

You: What would you do if you were here, sir?

Kylo: I’d have to confiscate such risqué undergarments and arrange for new ones to be promptly delivered to you.

You: Are you saying I would have to hand over my underwear, sir?

Kylo: I would need to remove them myself to be sure that you didn’t switch them out. I can’t have my assistant hiding things from me, especially scandalous lingerie.

You: But sir, then I would be wearing nothing. Isn’t that even more disrespectful?

Kylo: Not if I have ordered it. Your job is to follow my orders, is it not? 

You: Yes, sir. Without question.

Kylo: You would simply be following orders. I will handle the specific details as long as you do what I say.

You: What would you possibly need me to do while I’m naked, sir?

Kylo: That is for you to learn when the time comes.

Your squeal turned into a shriek as you read Kylo’s naughty messages. This was certainly not what you expected to be doing after being scolded for hanging out in the training room, and you never expected to have such a reaction to Kylo’s flirting. It made you ridiculously happy and unnerved you at the same time. He made you feel safe to come out of your shell for once in your life. He already read your mind, so you couldn’t lie about anything. That alone made you feel free, but his affections added another layer of happiness to that freedom. 

Suddenly, you found yourself wanting to do more than write about the things you wanted in life. Maybe, just maybe, you could have the real thing.

Kylo: Go to sleep, little spy. I will be returning on schedule.

You: Yes, Supreme Leader. I look forward to your arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Ran into a bit of writer’s block and didn’t want to rush anything. I know there are lots of typos, but don’t worry. I’ll be editing and re-editing as we progress.

You were on a beach, walking along the shoreline like you didn’t have a care in the world, when a huge wave knocked you over. You came up from the water sputtering and coughing, and you opened your eyes to see Kylo squatting next to you, bare-chested in the sunlight. He looked at you with his typical pompous expression, and you started to jokingly tell him off when another wave knocked you over again while Kylo somehow stayed perfectly dry.

You sat up in your bed and saw that you were still traveling on the cold ship in the middle of space. You shivered and pulled the sheets up higher around your shoulders as you slid back down into a ball. With a deep sigh, you wiggled into place and closed your eyes, ready to continue your tropical dream. 

A warm hand laid itself down on top of your own that clutched your pillow, and you jumped. There was Kylo, home from his mission, with his hand on yours. He knelt by the bed, helmet in his other hand, and stared into your eyes. He looked tired, but his eyes were still bright in the starlight. 

“You were having a dream,” Kylo’s deep voice spoke softly as he gazed at you. You couldn’t read his expression, but he could read yours. “You were smiling in your sleep.”

“You saw that? How long have you been in here?” You asked, bewildered at his sudden appearance.

“Long enough.” His hand was still laying on top of your own, and you suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“I...I-I’m not...I wasn’t expecting you,” you stuttered as you smoothed your hair down with your free hand. 

Kylo didn’t say anything, but he let his hand grip yours a little tighter. His stare turned your insides into goo.

“Are you alright?” You asked.

“I returned a few hours earlier than planned,” he stated as his thumb moved up and down your knuckles. 

“Oh,” you whispered, your voice giving out. His face was closer now, and you could smell his masculine scent. It made your mind fuzzy, and suddenly all you could think about was running your fingers through his wavy hair.

The two of you sat still while gazing at each other in the dark. Kylo’s lips were set into a tiny smirk as he watched you breathe heavily. He knew what kind of effect he had on you, and he seemed to enjoy it. You watched as he placed his helmet on the floor, lifted his other hand and touched your mouth gently, running his thumb across your bottom lip then down your jaw and neck. His long fingers draped across your bare shoulder, and his palm sat heavy on your collar bone. You thought that Kylo looked conflicted, unsure of what to do next, so you reached up with your other hand and covered his that lay on your shoulder. Neither of you broke eye contact.

“You didn’t answer my question,” you broke the silence and shivered while you spoke, the cold air hitting your bare skin that your tank top left exposed. The contrast of Kylo’s warm hand and the cool air made your insides twist, and you had to fight the urge to lean into him.

Kylo dragged the hand that was laying on your shoulder down your arm slowly, letting his fingers drag lazily against your goose-bump covered skin. It came down to meet his other hand that was draped on top of your own. Your hand disappeared under the firm grasp of both of his. He stared at your mouth for a long moment before letting his eyes roam around your body. You shivered again.

“Yes,” he said, still looking down your covered form. “Are you alright?” His tone was ironic, almost playful.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you answered quickly. His smirk grew when his eyes met yours again. 

He let go of your hand as he stood up from the floor, but his eyes never left yours. You were certain you had a stupid look on your face, but it didn’t seem to effect him. 

“I will see you in the morning,” he whispered. 

Your mouth was open slightly as your brain worked to take in his huge form. He placed his helmet on his head and turned gracefully towards your door, sliding it open with the Force and disappearing silently into the light of the hallway. 

The next morning, you approached Kylo’s quarters. You fidgeted with your tight skirt, trying to make yourself presentable. You had woken up a little earlier than normal to fix your hair and makeup, just because you felt like it, you told yourself. It seemed like the Supreme Leader had come to see you last night as if he missed you. All of your fears that your little message exchange didn’t mean anything had evaporated when he looked into your eyes as you laid there with messy hair. 

But of course, by morning, you had all but convinced yourself that you had hallucinated the whole thing.

The door slid open and Kylo stood with helmet and cloak already on, ready to get the day started. There were so many things on his schedule that you weren’t sure how you were going to keep up. It was as if General Hux was trying to punish him for being away even though the mission was for the good of the First Order. 

“Good morning, Supreme Leader,” you greeted him while trying to keep your cool. Your stomach was doing flips at the sight of him.

“Mmm,” he responded, his robotic voice devoid of emotion. His head tilted down to see you, and you felt his eyes on your body without seeing them. You knew he noticed the extra effort you had put in to look nice. 

He marched forward, brushing past you, and you felt his gloved hand drift over your arm. You knew he had done it on purpose, and your body filled with heat. All you had to do was get through the day so you could talk to him at dinner and ask your questions properly—you had so many questions.

The day was long and tedious, just as you expected. Kylo was in a pretty fowl mood, but then again, so were you. So much pent up sexual tension and frustration was starting to take a toll on your sanity. Insecurity gnawed at you constantly as you wondered why (or if) the Supreme Leader was attracted to you, of all people. Maybe he thought your message exchange was a mistake and planned to let you know that night. You didn’t have much experience with men and sex—you certainly had never been in a relationship, and you certainly had never been pursued by someone so dominant and intimidating, if he was even pursuing you at all.

Kylo’s voice ripped you from your thoughts.

“Are you going to stand in the doorway all night?”

You blinked and realized you were still standing next to his door, holding your data pad and staring at the ground, lost in your thoughts. You raised your head and met Kylo’s eyes. They burned into you as if they were asking you a voiceless question. You huffed at yourself and made a hand gesture to say you were fine.

“Sorry, Supreme Leader. I was just thinking.”

“Indeed you were,” he spoke as he walked towards you, his voice playful. His mask and cloak had already been removed. “What were you thinking about?” His voice was deep and commanding as he stood a few feet in front of you with his hands behind his back.

You sucked in a breath. “Oh, uh...um...nothing really.”

Kylo’s expression turned threatening. Your eyes widened as you scrambled for the right words. “Sir, I’m just very curious about some things right now.”

“I need more details,” he demanded. You cleared your throat nervously.

You decided to take the plunge and find out once and for all what was going on since you knew he wouldn’t leave you alone until you told him. 

“I’m confused about you.”

Kylo’s face gave nothing away, but his eyes made you feel secure in a strange way. He walked over to the couch and motioned for your to sit. You sat down at your usual spot on the other side of the couch as him.

“No, come here,” he demanded as soon as you sat down. You hesitated, then slid towards him so that you were almost touching his legs. You felt your body start to quake as he turned towards you and laid his strong arm behind your head on the back of the couch cushion, coaxing you to lay your head against him and engulfing you so that all you could see was him.

“Tell me what you are confused about.” His voice was softer and kinder but still carried an edge that made you sit up a little straighter.

“No offense, sir, but I feel like it’s pretty obvious.” You felt a tiny twitch of annoyance. He was so insistent on making you talk about every little thing. You watched his eyes sparkle mischievously.

“You need to be blunt with me if you want answers.” His right eye twitched slightly. You stared down at your hands now clasped in your lap and sighed heavily. 

“Supreme Leader,” you started, but he stopped you by raising his hand.

“Call me Kylo when we’re alone,” he said, shockingly. You blinked a few times as your brain tried to process this new information.

“O-okay, Kylo,” you stuttered. His lips perked up in a tiny smirk at the sound of his name coming from your lips. You couldn’t help mirroring his expression when you realized he enjoyed it when you called him by name.

“I’m just...I’m confused about what everything means. The messages we sent and then your visit last night—are you...do you want to...I don’t know what you want from me.”

Kylo tilted his head to the side slightly. “Do you genuinely not know? Or are you avoiding taking a risk because you are afraid of rejection?”

Your mouth gaped open at his words. 

“Well, I guess...” you paused to take a breath, “I guess, it’s the latter.”

“Like I said, if you want answers, you need to be blunt. You have to take that risk.” His voice was much softer now.

Your eyes shifted to the door and back to your lap as you realized what he was asking you to do. He waited patiently, never moving a muscle. You knew he was right.

“I’m attracted to you,” you dragged the words out of yourself as you had an out of body experience.

Kylo’s mouth twitched, and you felt him lean in slightly. He waited for you to say more.

“And,” you tried desperately to breathe normally, “I want to know if you see me as more than just your assistant.”

His twitching mouth turned into a smirk as his eyes captured your face, memorizing your features.

“I do.” He looked satisfied as he licked his lips. 

“You do?” 

He shifted towards you a little more and sighed dramatically as he fought a full blown smile. “I don’t know what it is about you, but ever since I witnessed your pathetic attempt to spy on me...” 

“Hey! I’m not pathetic! I j-“ you raised your voice and interjected, but he pressed his gloved hand against your mouth to gently shush you.

“Ever since that day, you have lingered in my mind. No one has ever had this affect on me before. It’s quite annoying.” You furrowed your eyebrows, but he leaned in closer so that his nose was only a few inches from your nose, keeping his hand pressed against your lips.

“So very annoying,” he mumbled, more to himself than to you as he pondered your existence. He lowered his hand and leaned into you, his mouth almost touching yours. “You show up today wearing this,” he ran his hand down your side and onto your thigh, pinching the material of your tight skirt between his fingers, “looking so fuckable, making me lose my train of thought every time I see you...”

His lips were moving against yours now. It wasn’t a kiss, but he nuzzled into your nose with his nose and rubbed his scruffy cheek against your smooth skin. His eyes flipped between your eyes and your lips over and over.

“I need you to be brave, little spy,” he whispered against your mouth, leaning his forehead against yours. “Like today, I need you to fight your fears and tell me what you want.”

His lips pressed into yours. His mouth was so soft and pliable, and you thought you would melt right there on the couch. He withdrew his kiss before you were ready, causing you to whine out loud. A blush spread across your whole body as he quirked a devious smile, no longer able to hide his emotion. His hand tightened its hold on your thigh.

“You have to tell me what you want me to do,” he whispered as he dragged his lips slowly down your jaw to your neck. He stopped at your pulse point and sucked gently, making you gasp and squirm in response. Your breath was heavy now as he raised his face back up to yours.

“Use your words, sweetheart,” he whispered into the crook of your neck. Your brain shut down when you heard his new pet name. One had already been too much, and now there were two to contend with. “I don’t want to have to read your mind when you have a perfectly...capable...mouth.” He put emphasis on the last few words as he stared at your lips, now swollen from his kiss.

You took a deep breath and steeled yourself. You had always wanted to live out your deepest fantasies, and here was this man offering them to you on a silver platter. For someone like Kylo, you thought you could actually fight your anxiety and maybe even win for the first time ever.

“I want you,” you whispered back as he kissed his way to your ear lobe, “I want to be g-good for you.”

All of his ministrations ceased suddenly. Your blood pounded in your ears while you waited for him to call you crazy and throw you out of his quarters. He pushed himself up to look at you with eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You do?” He asked, and you noticed his voice showed no sign of judgement. In fact, he seemed darker, more dangerous, and even more hungry. “Tell me more.”

You swallowed. “Yes. I, um...” You felt your core pulse, and a new wave of arousal flowed out, making you squirm uncomfortably as you tried calm yourself down. “I want to be...um, submissive to you.”

Kylo licked his lips greedily and let his arm slide down from the couch cushion to rest on your shoulders, pulling you closer. He reached down and swung your legs over his lap and held you there, making sure to keep your knees together, not willing to rush the night away by peeking too soon, even though he desperately wanted to. Instead, he stared at your chest that was now barely covered by the crisp, black button down. You suddenly realized he had undone your buttons with the Force. Such a sneaky bastard.

“Do you trust me?” His voice was deeper.

You stared at him for a moment. It wasn’t a difficult question to answer.

“Yes.”

His eyes darkened as lust flooded his body. He trailed his hand up to your shoulder so both of his arms encompassed you. He kissed you again, this time with more passion, and you returned the gesture enthusiastically. You felt him slide his hand into the open gap of your shirt, causing you to gasp. He took that opportunity to shove his tongue into your open mouth, and you moaned loudly, unable to control your desire as you tasted him.

His hand slid down and cupped your breast. He massaged you through the fabric of your black bra with the palm of his hand, and you arched your back in response to his touch. You shivered as he pulled the cup of your bra down, exposing your plump breast, and pinched your nipple between his fingers, twisting it softly, sending shockwaves down your lower abdomen. 

“Kylo...” you breathed when he moved his mouth to your neck so he could lick and bite at your sensitive flesh. You felt something hard beneath your thighs and realized he was just as turned on as you were, something you had yet to fully believe. His thick, dark hair brushed across your face, and you instinctively plunged your fingers into the soft waves and pulled, causing him to moan quietly against your collar bone. The low sound of his voice made you dizzy.

Suddenly, Kylo grabbed your ass and shifted you back to your place next to him so he could push your skirt up to your waist, exposing your black underwear. You had made sure that you matched your undergarments that morning, and you thanked the stars for your forethought. He took your legs and pulled them off the cushion and onto his lap, shoving them apart so you were straddling him. His lips continued their assault on your collarbone and chest until he latched onto your breast, sucking hard and grazing his teeth across your nipple while his other hand went back to playing with and flicking the other.

You couldn’t stop yourself from grinding down against his cock, searching for friction. You both groaned at the same time as you found the perfect spot, and Kylo jerked underneath you as you pushed and pulled yourself across his lap, leaving a slick spot on his black pants despite the cotton barrier. He looked down, noticed the mess and took your face in his hands.

“You’ve soaked through your panties, sweetheart,” he spoke, kissing you sensually. “Already so eager for me.”

You whimpered as his hand slid down the front of your body and pressed right against your clit. His touch was soft but firm, and your lower half exploded with pleasure. You felt him smile against your neck as you threw your head back while his other hand grasped the front of your neck and pulled you to him so he could kiss your mouth again. This kiss was sloppy—your teeth clacked together while your tongues swirled around each other with abandon. He used his finger long to push against your clit at the same pace as he kissed you, and your eyes rolled back in your head.

“Stand up,” he suddenly ordered. You froze, suddenly afraid you had done something wrong. He gave you a look, raising one eyebrow to show he was being serious, so you scrambled off of his lap ungracefully, landing on your wobbly heels. Your breasts were hanging out of their cups and your skirt was bunched around your waist. You felt exposed and suddenly very shy.

“Take everything off.” His voice was even and powerful. You felt another surge of arousal flood your core and felt it start to drip down the sides of your thighs.

You reached for your shirt and pulled it over your head. Next, you pushed your skirt down and took the zipper into your fingers and pulled down, allowing the skirt to fall down your legs to the floor. You stepped out of it and kicked it over to your shirt. 

Kylo’s face flushed red as his eyes struggled to take in every inch of you all at once. He couldn’t get enough of your body, like a starving man seeing a feast, not knowing what to eat first. He met your eyes and nodded for you to keep going, so you unlatched your already useless bra and threw it away then hooked your underwear with your thumbs and slid them down your legs, revealing your neatly groomed and glistening womanhood. He took his bottom lip in his mouth at the sight and palmed his erection over his black leather pants. You could hear him breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” he said softly, reaching to unbuckle the large belt at his waist. “You’re perfect.”

You blushed at his praise and looked down at the ground sheepishly. The jingling of his belt hitting the floor pulled your eyes back up to his, and you saw him lean over and untie each of your heels from your ankles. His hands slid up your calves once your feet were bare, and he didn’t stop until his palms turned so they were flat against the front of your thighs. He scooted forward on the couch so his face was level with your stomach.

You gasped as you watched him lean down and place his nose against your quivering mound and breathe in. It was so primal, so animalistic the way he reacted to your scent. He slid his hands back to grip your ass cheeks hard, leaving imprints where his fingers dug into your taut flesh. 

“You have the most amazing smell,” he whispered against your lower belly. He placed lazy kisses around your belly button and hips as he massaged your ass cheeks with his large hands. “Do you know what you do to me?”

You shook your head no, then remembered your words. “No, sir.”

He ran his tongue along the top of your mound then kissed his way down to your wet folds, pulling your legs closer to him and shoving his own knees between you to keep you standing wide. 

“This beautiful body,” he spoke against your folds. He moved his head up and down as he kissed and bit your inner thighs, forcing you to double over around his shoulders as your legs threatened to give away.

“All I’ve wanted to do since I saw you was ravage you until the whole galaxy heard you screaming my name.”

Kylo’s admission was intense, and you couldn’t help looking at him, bewildered. He pulled your thighs even wider apart and sunk his face into your core. His nose pressed against your clit while his lips and tongue worked along your folds and your entrance. You had never felt anything like it before, and you couldn’t help the high-pitched squeal that escaped your mouth as he drank you down. His tongue was everywhere at once, lapping up your juices while his lips pulled more and more pleasure from your body. 

“Oh my,” you breathed. You fisted his hair in your hands and pulled hard enough to cause pain, but he didn’t mind. Instead, he groaned against you, sending vibrations up the middle of your body, a sign that he wanted you to pull harder—so you did.

You looked down and saw his eyes looking up at you, wild and black. The pressure was building quickly within your lower abdomen, and his movements became more calculated as he worked you towards your orgasm. He slid one finger into your opening, then a second, then a third. He hooked all three inside of you without warning, and you yelped in surprise as he stroked your front wall with just the right amount of friction. Your voice quickly turned into a crying whimper as his lips clasped your clit and sucked with moderate pressure, sending you over the edge as you came hard on his face. He worked you through your spasms like an expert and continued to stimulate your clit until the very end, drawing out the feeling that made you see spots before gently removing his soaked fingers. 

You twitched against his face as you tried to pull away, but he held you in place. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, his voice alight with amusement. “We’re just getting started.”

With that, he scooped you up and carried you into his bedroom. He plopped you down on the bed onto your back, causing you to bounce, as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled off his layers, leaving him in just his boxers. You shot air through your nose when you saw the size of his member tenting under the fabric. It was the largest you had ever seen. He must have heard your thoughts because he huffed a quiet chuckle as he climbed over you like a jungle cat ready to pounce.

“Don’t worry, I know you can take me,” he murmured against your ear as he used the Force to turn your body while he stood next to the bed. Your head was now hanging off the side of the mattress at just the right angle for him to slide his cock down your hot, slick throat. You watched as he removed his boxers and fisted his cock in his hand, letting the tip bounce lightly against your cheek while smearing pre-cum on your skin. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked as he rubbed his member across your mouth, forcing your lips open. You felt your body go rigid, and you realized he was using the Force to hold you in place. A thrill shot through you when you tried to move and couldn’t.

“Yes, sir,” you answered and licked your lips, the tip of your tongue jutting out just enough to brush the head of his cock, causing him to twitch.

“Fucking tease,” he growled as he slipped his cock into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks once you got to the head of his member, sucking hard and reveling in the sharp moan you heard come from deep in his chest. You moaned in response, and he hissed, thrusting his hips towards your face a little harder. You gagged as his cock hit the back of your throat, but he pulled away quickly to give you a moment to breathe before diving back in.

You were amazed at how considerate Kylo was despite the urge to fuck your throat senseless. He always gave you a second to breathe and held your head gingerly, making sure you were okay every few moments. You held onto the backs of his thighs as he moved himself in and out. Nothing had ever prepared you for the feeling of power and control as you held him right where you wanted him, giving him the type of pleasure you had only imagined you could give a man. His face was flushed and his eyes half-closed, lost in the feel of you.

“Fuck!” He moaned as you pulled him in deeper and swallowed around him. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” 

He grew louder, and you fought against your invisible restraints. You knew he was starting to lose control as he swelled in your mouth. The closer he got, the more he allowed himself to thrust uninhibited, your lewd gagging noises filling the room and mingling with his heavy breathing. You worked to breathe through your nose while tears started to prick the corners of your eyes, squeezing his thighs tighter and pulling him into you.

Suddenly, he ripped his cock from your mouth and freed your body. His hands were on your shoulders, and you felt him flip you around so you were flat on your stomach with his body draped over you. His hand wound its way into your hair and pulled you backward as he shoved his other arm underneath your waist to hold up your hips. He placed his member between your legs and lined it up with your swollen center, sliding it back and forth against your clit to ready you even more. You moaned loudly at the feeling of his large body against you, and you wondered if it would be possible to stay like that forever.

Your moan was cut short by the feeling of his cock sliding into you, heavy and throbbing, pushing against your walls one agonizing inch at a time. You cried out, and Kylo yanked your hair back towards your shoulders so he could speak into your ear while he split you open.

“So tight,” he mumbled. He moved slowly further and further in while he waited for you to get used to the fullness. “You were made to be fucked by me, little spy.”

Your walls clenched when his hot breath hit your ear, and with one more thrust, he bottomed out, hitting your cervix. You let out a breathy scream as you felt your whole body underneath him being pushed forward aggressively. He moved the arm that was around your waist and stretched it out next to your head, sliding his hand down your arm until he met your hand, intertwining his fingers with your own. The combination of tender and rough actions had you spinning, the pleasure too much to handle for your first time.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” he praised as he tangled his fingers around yours lovingly. He slid as far out of you as he could, leaving the head of his cock just inside your entrance, then forced himself back in with a strength that knocked the breath out you. You bucked your hips up in response and pressed your ass against his naval, driving him deeper.

“You’ll make me come early if you keep doing that,” he warned. You couldn’t help the small smile that formed on your face as you bucked against him again. He snarled as he slid the hand that was in your hair down to the front of your throat and squeezed. You sighed loudly as he increased the pressure.

“Who gets to fuck you?” He asked, his tone almost angry as he picked up the pace. He lessened his hold on your neck so you could answer.

“You do,” you breathed as air came rushing back into your lungs. 

“Who does your body belong to?” You suddenly felt a strange sensation on your clit, and you realized he was using the Force like a third hand to stimulate you further. You yelped and arched your back uncontrollably.

“You!” You squealed. Kylo found a sensitive spot behind your ear and kissed you there before biting you harshly. You groan as your walls clenched around him even harder. He kissed your cheek gently and thrust again. 

“Kylo...” you wailed as the Force swirled around your clit faster and faster, undoing you completely.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded you. He placed both his arms and hands on top of your arms and hands so that all four of his and your limbs were outstretched over your head, letting him cage you in. It was hard to breathe in the best way.

“I want...” you were interrupted by a high-pitched whimper, “you to make me come.”

“I’m going to need a little more than that,” he taunted you. You bucked against him, causing him to hiss out air against your ear. 

“I want you to make me come so hard on your huge cock, Kylo. I want you to make me forget my own name.” You felt confident and feminine as you spoke, and you could feel Kylo’s body tense in reaction to your words.

“As you wish,” he spoke through clenched teeth as he hammered you into the mattress. You felt your body wind up like a spring and explode as pleasure shot through your lower half and spread out across your body to the tips of your fingers. You made noises you never thought you could make as you lost sense of where you were. The only things you were aware of was his heavy body and his fat cock plowing into your spasming core as he chased his own release. His rhythm stuttered and slowly came to a halt as his warm seed spilled into you, filling you to the brim. 

The two of you lay like that for a long while, taking large gulps of air and staring at each other’s locked fingers. He shuddered, then you shuddered, as if your bodies were answering each other. You laid flat on your stomach, blissed out, the most satisfied you had ever been in your life. You couldn’t fathom that the Supreme Leader of the First Order was laying on top of you, his muscles twitching, reminding you that he was still a man, and you were the reason he was now breathless and shaky. It was a heady feeling, and you felt the room spin as you took it all in.

“Do you still remember your name?” He asked as he playfully ran his fingers up and down your forearm.

“Yes,” you replied nonchalantly, holding back a laugh. You felt him tense up in anger while on top of you before you could finish. You decided not to torture him.

“It’s ‘Yours’.”

He pulled himself out of you and flipped you over quick as lightening. He attacked you with an aggressive kiss, the pressure of the movement almost painful against your already strained jaw. You laughed as he bit down on your lower lip and pulled at it with his teeth.

“Such a naughty little thing,” he mumbled, unable to control his smile.


	10. Chapter 10

You stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down your body. Kylo stood behind you, kissing your ear as he ran his hands over your shoulders, spreading soap suds across your skin. It was a pleasant surprise—Kylo was attentive to your needs even after sex. 

You looked up over your shoulder into his spectacular brown eyes, and he stared back into yours with a heated intensity that made the hair stand up on your arms. His hair was slicked back, allowing his large ears to peak through the dripping strands. You reached behind you and touched the tip of his right ear with the pads of your fingers. His hand shot upward to grab hold of your wrist, spinning you around to face him. Your nose bounced against his chiseled chest, and he pushed your back against the cold tiles of the shower wall. You squeaked as the cold jarred you, but Kylo caught your voice with his own mouth as he kissed you deeply and pinned your arm above your head. He took hold of your other arm and threw it around his neck then traced his fingers down your side, causing you to squirm and giggle into his mouth as he kissed you relentlessly. 

“Is something funny?” His silk voice rumbled in his chest.

“You won’t stop tickling me,” you protested between kisses. 

He smirked and pushed you harder against the wall. “Tell me to stop.” 

He ran his fingers up and down your rib cage, causing you to jerk your body in response, laughing loudly. 

“I’m not hearing anything,” he teased into your ear as he continued his assault. You squealed, and he attacked your mouth again, taking your breath away. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to stop,” you managed to say as you struggled to breathe. 

Kylo bent his head down and bit your shoulder hard before swooping you around and placing you on the bath mat outside the shower and levitating a towel over to you. You grinned a cheesy grin while he waited for you to say something, his face expressing only a hint of amusement.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” You asked as you toweled off. He finished rinsing and shot you a steamy glare.

He opened the shower door and stepped out, levitating his own towel over to his open hand. He made sure to tower over you and crowd you into his body.

“I already know you are,” he said into the crook of your neck. You shivered as his breath cooled your hot, damp skin. 

After a late dinner, you stood from the table and began gathering up your clothes. Kylo had lent you one of his black undershirts while also claiming he didn’t have your underwear. He loved watching you squirm while pulling his shirt down over your thighs.

“What are you doing?” He asked from the doorway of his bedroom, making you jump.

“Um,” you hesitated, unsure of how to respond. 

Kylo looked at you with a blank expression, completely unreadable.

“Do you want to leave?”

His voice was smaller somehow, and your heart lurched towards him. You dropped your skirt back onto the floor and padded over to him. He was shirtless, wearing only black sweatpants low on his hips, and he had his large arms crossed over his chest. You could tell he was guarded.

“Do you want me to leave?” You asked fearfully.

“No,” he answered right away. His voice was even, but you saw his eyes and the way he looked at you. You felt a surge of boldness and straightened your stance in front of him. Something about those eyes gave you courage now that you had been together, even if he still looked like the terrifying Supreme Leader you knew and feared. Something gentle had broken open between the both of you.

“Good, because I don’t want to leave.” You smiled sheepishly. 

You watched as an unnamed emotion flashed across his face before he released a short puff of air. He grabbed you around the waist and threw you over his shoulder, smacking your bare ass hard before throwing you on the bed yet again. He climbed in behind you and waved a hand to turn off the lights. You felt him curl his body around you and wrap his arms tight around your waist, pulling you into his chest. You sighed with a hum as his heat engulfed you under the blankets.

“I’ll send for your clothes in the morning,” he assured you without you having to ask. You kissed him on his knuckles to let him know you heard and appreciated him before rapidly falling asleep to the sound of his deep breaths. You weren’t sure if you were dreaming or not, but you thought you heard his voice in the back of your unconscious mind.

“Sleep well,” he whispered.

The next day went smoothly with less meetings and less General Hux. You did your job efficiently while sneaking glances at Kylo. Even though he wore his mask, you swore you could feel him eyeing you too. 

During the last meeting of the day, Kylo received some bad news about a mission from one of his knights. General Hux’s reaction only exasperated Kylo further, driving him into a frenzy. He whipped out his lightsaber and slashed the conference room table and walls in a fury, causing the other officers to scramble away and out the door as fast as they could go. Even Hux left rather quickly when Kylo’s dark mask jerked over in his direction. You were the only one that stayed, standing in the back of the room, breathing in and out through your nose and your mouth so you wouldn’t panic and run.

“Kylo?” You couldn’t get your voice to project like you wanted. He didn’t react to you at all, only standing in front of the wall with his back to you, breathing loudly through his mask, his shoulders bobbing up and down. You could see his whole body vibrating with rage. 

You took another deep breath and stepped forward, dangerously close to the dark mountain and the buzzing lightsaber. He didn’t move, so you forced yourself to try again.

“Kylo...” your voice was firmer this time, and for a second you thought you might get through to him.

Until he whirled around, lightsaber pointed directly at you. Your body froze in place as fear permeated every cell, halting your breathing.

“Leave,” his robotic voice bellowed. You fought back tears as you felt yourself start to shake. Any sort of gentleness he had with you had flown out the window in his outburst.

When you didn’t move, he took a step forward, bringing the heat of his lightsaber even closer to your neck.

“I said leave. Now.” His voice was low and cruel. 

You started to shrink back as a tear escaped down your cheek. His words and actions hurt you deeply, but something inside of you demanded that you hold your ground. You straightened back up, despite your shaky breaths, and stood in place while staring right into his tinted visor. You watched his muscles stiffen as a fresh wave of anger hit him at your lack of obedience.

His arm flew out from his side, and he used the Force to shove you backwards as an invisible hand tightened around your neck. You bit the inside of your mouth to stop yourself from screaming.

“You will do as I say,” his booming voice hit your ears again as he said your name. “I am your Supreme Leader, and I am ordering you to leave.”

The grip on your neck disappeared, and you fell forwards, catching yourself on a chair. You rubbed your neck where he had Force-held you and slowly lifted your eyes to his. You heard him snarl behind the mask as his lightsaber wavered in front of you.

“No,” you argued. Your voice was tiny but present.

The dark, hulking man took another step forward. You could feel the heat from his lightsaber even stronger.

“What did you just say?” He challenged. He was becoming more frightening by the minute.

You swallowed and found your voice again. “I said, ‘no.’”

Kylo sheathed his lightsaber and lunged at you, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt, almost lifting you off the ground.

“You think just because I fucked you that you can disobey me?” 

You forced yourself to keep your eyes open.

“No. I think you need someone right now, so I’m not leaving you alone.”

He pressed his mask against your forehead as his hand trembled against your chest. There was a long moment of silence as you stared at each other, both of you heaving with each breath. Your fear overwhelmed you, but you remembered how he had told you to be brave. You realized then that you wanted to be brave for him.

He dropped your shirt collar and took a few steps back. He reached up and unclamped his helmet and pulled it off his head, dropping it on the floor with a dull thud as it hit the carpet. 

His eyes were rimmed red, and his face was flushed. Sweat beaded around his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin. His mouth was twisted into a snarl as he stared at you, dumbfounded by your actions. You took that quiet moment and walked to him, never breaking eye contact. He seemed like a different person, not entirely human, but you didn’t let that stop you. Once you were in front of him, you reached up and placed your hand on his cheek. He flinched at your touch, his lip quivering with uncertainty.

“You told me to be brave,” you said, quietly. “I never had a reason to be brave until you. You can try and push me away, even lash out and hurt me, but I’m not going to give in to fear and leave you alone.”

His mouth dropped open wider at your words. His expression slowly morphed from one of fury to bewilderment. His flushed skin paled as he looked at you. You saw his mind working as he realized how close he had come to hurting you.

You reached up higher and swiped his damp hair out of his eyes. He stared at you without blinking as you drew closer to him. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in front of you and clung to your waist as he buried his head into your abdomen. You quickly embraced him just as tightly, whispering how everything would be okay.

“I’m sorry,” he confessed as he said your name, his voice cracking. “You shouldn’t stay; I don’t want to hurt you.”

You sunk down to the ground with him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You won’t hurt me,” you said confidently. He let out a quivering breath against your neck. 

“But...” 

“No,” you stopped him. “I won’t be afraid of you. You aren’t the monster you think you are.”

His arms slid down to your waist as he pushed you away to get a better look at you. His brows were furrowed with worry and gratitude. You gave him a half-smile.

“This is your fault, you know. You’re the one who demanded that I tell you what I want without fear.”

A tight chuckle squeezed itself out of his throat, and you kissed him on the cheek. He pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

“No more work today. Let’s go back to my quarters,” he said as he helped you up with his hands. 

“Okay,” you agreed as you smiled genuinely.


	11. Chapter 11

You ordered dinner as soon as you walked into Kylo’s quarters. He refused to let go of your hand the entire time you walked back, regardless of the looks you both received from fellow officers and workers, and you found yourself being dragged into his bedroom and lifted onto his bed before you could even submit the dinner order on your data pad. He threw his black t-shirt at you, and it landed on top of your head. You laughed and pulled it down, fluffing your hair. He watched you reverently as you goofed around, trying and failing to take off your shoes and getting your arms stuck in your long-sleeved shirt. His small smile lit up his whole face, and you felt like you were high when you met his gaze after undoing yourself from your pretzel of a shirt. You stopped moving, sitting in your bra and dress pants, leaning back on your arms so you could see all of him as he stood in front of you, shirtless and more vulnerable than you had ever seen him.

He came forward and placed his hands on either side of your body and began kissing up your stomach and chest. You closed your eyes and let him shower you with affection until you couldn’t take it anymore, grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him on top of you. 

“Someone is excited,” he commented as you sucked on his neck like a vampire. 

“Well, I’m hungry, and dinner isn’t here yet, so you’ll have to do,” you quipped, and giggled as he rolled you on top of him and held you firmly by your hips. His cock was hard and ready, and you couldn’t help but tempt him with a little rolling motion, making him groan. 

“I’ve created a monster,” he mumbled through your hair as you leaned over him and kissed his face.

His large hand smoothed your hair back and held your cheek to look at you silently and deeply. You dropped your smile and lost yourself in his eyes as he lost himself in yours.

“Why me?” You asked, out of nowhere.

He furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

You rolled off of him and laid on your side, propping your head up with your elbow. He mirrored you, leaving as little space as possible between your bodies.

“You...are this way, with me,” you pointed between you two. “I was a prisoner, and now I’m laying in your bed. You didn’t hurt me even though you were angry. Why me, someone so...quiet and plain?”

Kylo leaned up and pushed on your shoulder so you were flat on your back, then he placed his hand against your forehead and began stroking your hair. You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to cement his touch in your head, just in case it suddenly came to an end. In all honesty, you were ready at any moment to be sent back to your planet, back to your horribly boring and lonely life.

He spoke your name and paused before continuing, causing you to open your eyes. You were taken back by the seriousness of his expression.

“I don’t like talking about my past, but for most of my life, I’ve been a loner. Everyone I’ve known was afraid of me or wanted me as a weapon, like my former master.” He swallowed, and you noticed his lower lip tremble as he took a breath. “When I saw you sitting behind those topiary plants with your wide, innocent eyes, I saw someone who wasn’t afraid of me. You looked right at me like I was more.”

You felt a tear slide down your cheek, and he moved his thumb to catch it before it ran down the side of your face. Every time you were with him, something unexpected happened, and this was no exception as he spoke from his soul. You could tell it didn’t come naturally to him.

“I don’t remember the last time someone looked at me like that,” he thought out loud as his eyes focused on the wall behind you. 

You stared at him, sadness flooding your chest as you felt his pain like it was your own. You had never felt so connected to a person, like you could almost see his thoughts, like colors.

You were startled when Kylo whipped his head back to you, his eyes wide with shock. You instinctively backed up until your head was pushed into the mattress.

“What?” You asked.

“How did you do that?” His voice was tight and suddenly guarded.

“Do what?”

“Get in my head.”

You had no idea what he was talking about, but the sudden shaking of his body was enough to tell you it was something significant.

“I truly don’t understand what you’re talking about,” you protested. He sat up and slid himself to the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

“You just went into my mind, like it was nothing.” He was talking fast. “I wasn’t actively trying to keep you out, but what you did...you used the Force.”

You sat up next to him so fast that the room spun. 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything! I was just listening to you talk.”

Kylo finally looked at you. His mouth was parted in an O shape as his eyes searched your face, like it would give him a much needed clue. Unfortunately, all you could do with your face was look like a dumbfounded porg. Before you knew it, he was on his feet and pulling you with him. He yanked you up so hard that you thought your shoulders had come out of their sockets, making you yelp.

“You can use the Force,” he said again. “You’re...I...I can teach you. You need a teacher!”

You flexed your shoulders back into place as you tried to process his words.

“Kylo...”

“Do you know what this means?” His voice was getting louder and louder as he started pacing his room while putting his clothes back on. 

“I really don’t,” you admitted. You grabbed his shirt that had fallen to the side and pulled it over your head to preserve your modesty.

“We’re going to the training room,” he announced as he retrieved his boots. 

“Dinner hasn’t even arrived yet!” You whined, knowing it was useless when you saw the crazed look in his eyes.

“You can eat later,” he said, blowing off your growling stomach and pulling you forward towards the bedroom door. 

The next thing you knew, you were standing in his training room surrounded by the other knights. They were much quieter and disciplined now that Kylo was there, but Vicrul still snuck you a smile and a wave, winking like a scoundrel when Kylo wasn’t looking. You shook your head, smiling back at his nonsense, and you wondered how long it would be before Kylo actually killed him.

“Okay, focus,” Kylo ordered you as he placed his lightsaber on the mat in front of you. You were sitting cross-legged on the floor, growing increasingly nervous as the knights watched you with intense interest.

“Lift my lightsaber,” Kylo said as he gestured to the saber. “Feel the Force. Feel the connection, let the Darkness flow into you and give you strength.”

Everything he said was gibberish to you, but you would try. You stared at the lightsaber like it was a coiled snake and narrowed your eyes, trying to tune out everything around you.

“Visualize yourself lifting my saber,” Kylo coached as he circled you. “Tap into your feelings.”

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes as you pictured the saber floating in the air. You were so nervous that you were almost nauseous, especially with an audience. Every eye was on you, and you felt like an idiot as you sat on the floor doing nothing. Kylo wanted you to tap into your feelings, so you focused on your nerves as hard as you could, which wasn’t that hard at all since they were all-consuming.

The whole room went quiet. You opened your eyes, curious as to why, and you saw the lightsaber moving in front of you. It wasn’t floating, but it twitched. You yelled, completely freaked out, and stumbled backwards like a crab as you tried to run. Kylo held out his arm and locked you in place.

“What the hell!” You yelled loudly. The knights murmured and chuckled amongst themselves until Kylo shot them all a deadly look, shutting them up. 

Kylo stared at you with excitement.

“You used the Force,” he said as he unfroze you and helped you up off the floor. “Not the greatest start, but it’s there.”

You glared at him. “Wow, thanks for the encouragement.”

Kylo shook his head in annoyance. “You know what I mean.”

The knights snickered again as you rolled your eyes. Kylo stepped forward with a warning look, his stance authoritative as he crowded your personal space.

“Remember your place.” He said, his voice low. You took a step back while nodding your head, afraid to anger him further. You knew you had pushed him with the eye roll and reminded yourself that he was still the Supreme Leader and could still crush you with a wave of his hand, not that he would. Deep down, you knew he wouldn’t—you could feel him just like he could feel you. He heard these thoughts and narrowed his eyes, unable to hide his subtle agreement with your mind.

“Do it again,” Kylo commanded. You clenched your teeth as you willed yourself to sit back down in front of the intimidating lightsaber. To you, it seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

You closed your eyes and visualized the saber floating in front of you. It was harder this time since your nerves had gone down a little, leaving you with less fear to tap into. Kylo must have sensed this and knelt down beside you.

“Fear is only one emotion. Anger and passion will also help you gather strength from the Dark Side. Try those and see what you can do.” His voice was softer now, and you sighed in relief.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” you chanted under your breath as you wiggled your body back into position. Anger, passion—you didn’t have much anger, so you decided to try passion. The problem was, nothing in your life had really brought that out of you.

Except for Kylo.

You felt your face turn red as you replayed the memory of the night before. You heard something coming from the other knights, but it wasn’t enough to distract you as you funneled that energy, mentally throwing it like a ball towards the saber.

You opened your eyes, and you were met with a floating lightsaber and a very red Supreme Leader. 

“It’s working!” You shouted as you leaned forward and lifted the saber higher and higher. Kylo took a quick step forward just in time to catch it before it hit the ground as your connection weakened and disappeared. You shrunk back and mumbled an apology when you realized you could have broken his most important weapon. 

“Don’t get carried away when you still need to master control,” Kylo lightly scolded while hooking his saber back on his belt.

“What did you feel?” Vicrul piped up from the right, and you felt your body freeze, not wanting to admit anything. You turned your head to face him and caught him grinning.

Kylo shot you a look, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the knights. Vicrul capitalized on it as he probed you.

“It wasn’t fear or anger that time, was it?” he mused loudly, making the other knights chuckle quietly. 

Kylo lunged so fast that you missed him during a blink. He swung his saber towards Vicrul who blocked him with a weapon you had never seen before. Their movements were quick and deadly as they sparred together. You scrambled out of the way and stood against the wall as you watched, hypnotized by the power you felt radiating from the pair.

The fight didn’t last long, and before you knew it, Kylo had Vicrul pinned on the ground. Kylo had barely broken a sweat, but Vicrul looked a bit more winded. You saw his weapon laying across the room where Kylo had knocked it out of his hand.

“Not so fucking funny now,” Kylo taunted him. Vicrul narrowed his eyes while the other knights mumbled playful insults towards their fellow knight. 

You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to bite back a laugh as you watched Kylo gloat over his victory. He looked over at you and shot you the tiniest victory smirk, and you smiled knowing he felt how proud you were of him. Vicrul groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground, and you giggled. He huffed at your reaction before hitting you with his cheesy grin.

“I believe we have food waiting for us,” Kylo said as he put his hand around your upper arm. You almost drooled on yourself as you realized how hungry you were.

“Finally!” You exclaimed. 

You waved goodbye to the knights and let Kylo guide you back to his quarters, totally overwhelmed by everything that had happened. You knew you deserved a large piece of cake and made the decision to place the order as soon as you got back to his quarters. Kylo looked down at you with his eyebrows raised, his eyes filled with amusement as you pictured a dense piece of chocolate cake with the same intensity as the memory of your night together that had fueled your Force connection earlier. You elbowed him, grinning up at him while he tried to decide how he felt about your alarmingly similar passions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter while I figure out what my characters want me to write. It’s still cute though. :D

Something urgent had come up right when you arrived back to his room, so Kylo left you to go with General Hux. You had the droid that was waiting with dinner lay it out on the table so it would be ready when Kylo got back. You knew he had to be just as hungry as you were. The droid left, and you fought to refrain from eating, wanting to wait for him. Everything smelled so good, and within a few minutes, your newly ordered piece of cake arrived and tempted you further. 

“He can’t get mad if I eat dessert because that’s not actually dinner,” you thought to yourself out loud as you stared at the cake in your hand. You stood in the middle of his quarters awkwardly for a few seconds before finally deciding to go sit on his bed with your prize. 

You sat the now empty box down beside you and sighed. Your treat was everything you had hoped it would be, except for the fact that your dark lover was missing. You ordered the droid back to pack up the food and store it, then grabbed your data pad. You had fallen behind on your story due to all of the new developments in your life, so you decided to take advantage of the quiet and write. 

Kylo entered his quarters several hours later, irritated and drained from dealing with General Hux. The place was dark except for his bedroom, where he found you curled up, holding your data pad and sleeping deeply. His eyes flicked over to the empty cake box next to you, and he shook his head, exasperated but amused. He picked up the box and brought it into the kitchen, then came back and quietly undressed so he wouldn’t wake you.

He stood next to the bed, wearing only his sleep pants, and watched you. He fought a smile as he listened to your tiny snores, knowing you would be mortified if you ever found out he heard you. He reached down to move the covers to lay down next to you when he noticed your data pad blinking. Gently, he removed it from your arms and went to turn it off when he saw an open document. Suddenly realizing what it was, he almost dropped the data pad on you but caught it with the Force. He brought it back up to look at it closer before shaking his head, forcing himself to look away. It was your private writing, and he knew you didn’t want him to read it. Of course, you would never know if he just read a few lines...

You stirred, making him jump and shove your data pad into his pants pocket quickly before you saw it. You sat up and ran a hand through your hair, blinking until your eyes focused on Kylo, standing awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom. 

“You finally came back,” you spoke, your voice hoarse from sleep. 

“Yes,” he said hastily. “I was just...letting...you know and...going to eat dinner now.”

You slid off the bed and stretched. Kylo openly stared at your lengthened body, making you blush.

“I didn’t eat either. I wanted to wait for you, so we can eat together,” you informed him.

“Oh,” he said, his face twisting into a strange expression that you couldn’t identify. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” you argued as you grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

You didn’t notice the panic on Kylo’s face as he followed you, knowing he possessed your data pad, unable to place it back on the bed before you awoke. Thankfully, you hadn’t noticed it was missing yet, but he knew you would notice eventually and ask about it. It felt like a piece of burning coal in his pocket.

Kylo ate abnormally fast, but you tried not to think too much about it while you scarfed down your own food like it was your last meal. You figured he was stressed from his business with Hux and decided to do something about it.

“I can draw you a bath,” you offered, your eyes bright as you waited for his reaction.

“Hmm?” He mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“You seem pretty tense, and I can draw you a bath so you can relax and wind down.” You waited for him to respond, but he just stared at you. You huffed.

“Okay, you know what, I’m just going to do it instead of arguing with you because I know you’ll try to refuse it anyway.” You shook your head with a smile as you got up from the table and disappeared into the refresher.

Kylo waited until he heard the water running before bolting out of his chair and running silently to the bedroom. He threw the data pad onto the bed and hustled back just as you walked out and motioned for him to come in. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

“Okay, it’s all ready. Go relax—I’ll clean up.” You kissed him on the cheek and watched his cheeks turn pink at the chaste gesture. For some reason, an action like that was almost more intimate to him than sex.

“Thank you,” he said, saying your name and speaking genuinely. You simply nodded and walked away, closing the refresher door behind him.

Kylo sat in the water with furrowed brows as he cursed himself for acting like a child. He shouldn’t have worried about your data pad. He was the Supreme Leader, and if he had your data pad then you would just have to be fine with it. You didn’t control him in any way. He didn’t even care about your little project, for goodness sake. Fearing a young woman was weak and stupid, and he couldn’t believe he just ran around in his own home like a coward. You had done this to him, made him soft. His anger spiked as he gripped his hands into fists.

But just as fast as it had arrived, his anger left. He shook his head and laid back against the edge of the too-small tub. He wasn’t kidding anybody, not even himself. You, this funny little creature with the prettiest face he had ever seen had already weaseled your way into his heart and made a permanent home there. He knew the moment he felt your presence that he was in trouble, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking you with him. Now, he knew you had Force sensitivity, which opened a door of many new possibilities. Not only could he have you for himself in life, he could train you, make you his apprentice and watch your power grow in the Dark Side of the Force. 

That was, of course, if he was able to fight the Light that kept stubbornly prodding at him. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that it had only gotten worse sense your arrival. You were definitely pushing him in the opposite direction, but he could remedy that. The Force had just granted him the perfect opportunity to change the trajectory of your paths. Once you were immersed in the Dark Side, you would no longer be a tool of seduction for the Light. Instead, you would stand with him, and the whole galaxy would fear you and your power just as the galaxy feared him.

He sunk down into the water as he thought about everything and tried to breathe, content with his plan. There was only one problem, though. He couldn’t shake the little nagging voice inside of him that suggested he was actually not on the right path, that killing his father had been for nothing, and that everything he had ever learned was wrong. That grinding, annoying voice told him that you were a lifeline, a path to actual happiness, something he had never experienced, and he knew deep down what the Force wanted for you. 

He slumped down and let his whole head sink into the water while he closed his eyes. Could he really turn everything around? Would he be able to stay in power? He did crave the power and control his status as Supreme Leader gave him, but what if that power could be used for something...better? Could he be the one to restore the galaxy and live in peace for once in his life?

With a loud groan, he came up for air, sloshing water over the side of the tub and cursing as it filled the bathroom floor. Baths just weren’t for him.

Once he and the floor were dry, he made it back to the bedroom and was greeted by your limp body, sleeping again. Kylo dropped his towel and pulled on his boxers and sleep pants before crawling into bed behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You wiggled and whined softly as he pulled you backwards against his chest, but eventually you sunk into him with a happy sigh. 

You were back on the beach again, still soaked after the giant wave hit you. You saw Kylo smirking evilly as you growled at him. Not a drop of water or sand was on him, and he gloated while you stomped up the beach towards a large house. He had to have used the Force to block the water but didn’t bother to protect you too. Typical.

As you walked up the sand dune, you noticed a dark-haired boy and girl fighting with each other about who would get to ride on daddy’s shoulders first. You furrowed your brows as you tried to figure out who the children were, and you looked around for someone who looked like their daddy. You only saw Kylo, trailing behind you, and you noticed that even though he was shirtless, his pants were fancy, like something he would wear for a ceremony. Your poor dress was now weighed down by sea water, and you sent him a mean glare knowing how comfortable he still was in his attire. He only shrugged like a scoundrel as he caught up with you and made his way over to the mystery children. Maybe he knew who their daddy was.

You jolted awake yet again as you mourned the loss of the heat from the beach. You noticed that this was the second dream with Kylo that you actually remembered, but they weren’t the fun, dirty dreams he had mentioned. These dreams were wholesome, and it felt like you were living someone else’s life. You pondered this as you looked over to the sleeping mass of heat next to you. His face was smooth and peaceful, and you smiled to yourself at the thought of Kylo on a beach. For some reason, that struck you as funny, and you held back a laugh as you reached over and smoothed his silky hair out of his face with your fingers. 

You stared out into the darkness as you thought about the time you had spent with the First Order so far. It was nothing like you expected it to be after all of the horrible stories you had heard. Something just didn’t add up—why was Kylo described as evil when he wasn’t? It was something you would have to ask him about at a more appropriate time.

You burrowed down into the covers and pressed your body against his. You felt his arm wrap around you automatically as you closed your eyes, pretending Kylo’s heat was actually the sun from your dream.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, you went back to your room to get changed and ready for the day. You had woken up to an empty bed and figured Kylo had already left, so you decided to take a little bit of time for yourself. You had to admit that you were irritated—it had been over twenty-four hours since you two had sex for the first time. You had hoped it would happen again last night, but your stupid, tired self got in the way. 

You grumbled as you fixed your hair and gathered up your data pad. Kylo’s schedule that day was fairly open, so you had to figure out a way to pass the time without going absolutely insane. You didn’t know that one night with him would awaken some feral animal within yourself. You never knew you could feel like this, and all you wanted to do was feed your obsession.

It was a little after lunchtime, and you had yet to see Kylo. If you thought you were irritated before, you were practically irate now. He didn’t answer your message and never bothered to tell General Hux that he would be absent for their morning meeting, leaving you to deal with a grumpy general. It was all you could do to keep from throwing your data pad at the man’s oversized head.

You made yourself comfortable in a chair in the conference room where a meeting was being held between the First Order and a planet that was withholding valuable resources. Their political leaders were not big on negotiating, but they were too significant to the First Order for them to just waltz in and take what they wanted. General Hux was adamant that the First Order should try to work out a peaceful resolution instead of entering into another costly war. Kylo, on the other hand, wasn’t the most patient and didn’t mind a little bloodshed if it meant getting what he wanted right away. You had begun to figure him out the longer you assisted him, but that didn’t mean you were ready to argue with General Hux on his behalf, especially when you secretly agreed with the General. You would just go ahead and space yourself if Kylo found that out.

The room filled with First Order officers and a handful of other aids like yourself. General Hux brought up a hologram and prepped everyone for the upcoming meeting with the planet’s leader or king or whatever he was—you weren’t paying a lot of attention because Kylo was still missing. Your blood pressure surged as time ticked by. General Hux stared you down as if it was your fault that the meeting was delayed, and you were just about to lose your temper when Kylo came stomping in, making the others in the room shift uncomfortably in his presence. You thought you would be relieved, but when he didn’t even look your way, you fumed. His mask was trained on General Hux, who was now berating him for being late. The two got into a mini war of words before they finally gave it up and started the meeting, contacting the king, a very fat alien that resembled a human who spoke with a strange accent. 

Kylo took a seat at the head of the table, directly opposite your chair that was more hidden in the shadows of the room. You finally felt his eyes on you, but instead of looking at him, you kept your eyes on the back wall. You felt his annoyance and bit back a smirk. 

“...I would personally oversee construction of the mine, your highness,” you heard General Hux say before you zoned back out. Kylo’s mask was still facing you, but you still had not turned to look at him.

What do you think you’re doing? Kylo’s voice sounded in your head, making you jump. You shifted in your chair as a few officers looked your way with confused expressions.

You scared the shit out of me, you complained. Finally looking at his tinted visor, you watched his shoulders stiffen under your gaze.

You didn’t answer my question.

You furrowed your brows. What are you talking about?

You heard the leather of his gloves creak as he clenched his hands into fists, startling the officers next to him. Don’t play dumb with me. You are acting like a child.

I am not, you retorted. 

Yes you are, he argued. 

You never responded to my message, you complained. You saw Kylo’s masked face tilt slightly.

I was busy.

You scoffed inwardly. Ah, of course. Too busy to let your assistant know anything before General Hux rips into her.

You watched Kylo shift in his seat. The officers next to him had fearfully rolled their chairs as far away as they could without looking conspicuous. 

You are in a fowl mood, he noted. Watch your tone with me. You know part of your job is to stand in for me when I am absent.

You looked down at the floor and sulked. He was right—that was part of your job even if he was rude.

Sorry, you mumbled into his mind. He seemed smug as you stared into the black abyss of his mask, and you felt your anger trying to spike.

It is not my job to inform you of everything I do, he lectured. If you can’t handle it, then I can find someone else who can.

Your mouth dropped open then quickly closed and your eyes widened.

What? Then what would I do?

You seem to handle getting coffee well, he said with a snarky tone. He stared at you for a moment before turning back to the hologram, leaving you speechless. We are finished with this conversation. Pay attention.

You stared down at your data pad in disbelief. You felt yourself starting to shrink down, trying to make yourself smaller. You should have just kept your mouth shut and done your job. Assistants weren’t granted the same courtesy as higher ranking officers, you knew that. You couldn’t believe you had mouthed off to him, and you lowered your head in shame. You strived to be the best, most dependable person, always trying to avoid rocking the boat or getting yourself into an uncomfortable situation. It was best to just keep quiet and do your job, and you resolved to do that going forward and not worry about what Kylo did. You chewed on the inside of your mouth as you typed, tried to breathe normally and forget the whole thing.

Except you couldn’t. You didn’t know what was happening, but for some reason, you felt yourself only getting angrier. Kylo must have sensed it because he suddenly looked over at you, and even with his mask on, you could see the question marks in his head. You felt your face getting hot as new thoughts took over your mind. You didn’t deserve to be treated in such a way—you worked hard, and you had a right to know where your boss/lover was. He shouldn’t be able to get away with everything just because of his status and especially not when he had entered into...something...romantic with you. He wanted you to trust him—well, shouldn’t he have to earn that trust? You weren’t a machine, you were a human with a heart who deserved respect too. If you came to him with a problem, he should listen instead of acting like a prick and talking down to you.

No. No, that just would not do.

Something snapped inside of you, and you felt a rush as an idea popped into your head. 

Hux turned off the hologram, visibly tired and sweaty from the tedious conversation with the king. You stayed still and listened as he discussed details with other officers, but you leaped when he requested that a lower ranking officer act as an administrator for the project.

“General,” you spoke up, timidly but not without resolve. You watched Kylo sit up slightly from the corner of your eye. “I would like to volunteer for that job.”

You were hit with a flash of anger, and you smiled on purpose, looking innocent as the general stared at you with raised eyebrows. 

“You...what?” Hux couldn’t seem to form a sentence as he looked between you and Kylo. All of the people in the room stared at you like you had sprouted a second head.

“Sir, the Supreme Leader,” you made a dramatic gesture towards Kylo who was gripping the table so tightly that you swore you heard a crack, “his schedule is fairly open, and he takes care of a lot of things himself, thus freeing up my time. Since he is so self-sufficient, I would love to work with you and help you oversee the mines. I know the Supreme Leader is tired of me constantly bugging him.”

You chuckled lightly as Hux stared at you, his mouth open. You looked over at Kylo, making sure to look him right in his visor, and what you would have given to see the look on his face. Rage pulsed through the Force, making you even more giddy as you smiled smugly at him. 

“Supreme Leader Ren?” General Hux tried to get Kylo’s attention, but his mask never moved from you. 

Hux waited a moment more before sighing frustratedly, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning back to you.

“Very well. You will report to me tomorrow morning. I need you to start by drafting some important documents for the First Order. Can you handle that?”

You smiled warmly and nodded your head, trying your hardest to irritate Kylo. “That sounds excellent, General.”

“Wonderful,” Hux responded. His tone was lighter than you had ever heard it before, and he even looked you in the eyes without scowling. Maybe he didn’t hate you after all—maybe he just wanted you to work for him. 

That’s when it hit you. General Hux was jealous of Kylo having an assistant. 

That meant what had just transpired was a double hit to Kylo’s ego. Part of you was amazed that he had remained silent, but another part of you knew that his silence was his way of telling you that he would deal with you in private, and you were fairly certain that would be ten times worse. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, but you had never purposely pushed his buttons before. It was uncharted territory for both of you.

Kylo never moved even though Hux announced that the meeting was over. Officers began filing out of the room, so you stood up and gathered your things while Kylo watched your every move like a hawk. Once General Hux cleared the door, you turned to follow, but the conference room door slid shut with a loud bang, followed by the click of a lock. You stared at it for a moment before turning around to find Kylo standing from his chair, his hands fisted at his sides, looking at you.

You couldn’t help yourself—this new-found spark was too addictive despite the potentially dangerous ramifications of your actions. You smiled a toothy smile at him as you took a step forward and dropped your things on the conference table.

“Is everything okay, Supreme Leader?” You asked, your tone lilting. He didn’t move a muscle, and you couldn’t stop from smiling wider.

Suddenly, you felt yourself being lifted off the ground and pulled through the air towards him, only stopping once you were a few inches away from him, your nose basically touching his mask. You could hear his heavy breathing and how shaky it was as you stared into his visor, waiting to see what he would do. He stuck an arm out, waved at the light button on the wall and somehow managed to dim the overhead lights until you could hardly see. You raised your eyebrows as you tried to look around you, but your head was frozen in place.

Kylo spoke your name, his voice low and sinister through the vocoder.

“Do you know what happens to brats like you who provoke their Supreme Leader?”

You shook your head as much as you could against the Force grip. He laughed, deep and rumbling from his chest, and you shivered.

“Ah, little spy. Let me show you.”


	14. Chapter 14

The conference room table was very cold. You were bent over, your chest and right cheek pressed against the cool surface with your ass stuck out behind you. An invisible pressure was pushing on your lower back to make you arch, almost painfully. Your arms were laid out in front of you and held together by an invisible Force. You could only move your legs, but that proved almost impossible due to the tight pencil skirt you wore that tapered down to your knees. 

Kylo paced back and forth behind you slowly, helmet and cloak still on, as he surveyed you. Your heels made your calves flex, and you weren’t allowed to bend your knees with the way Kylo held you down. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but you couldn’t help the way your body responded while laying there, completely at his mercy. Your underwear was already damp with your arousal, and you wondered if Kylo knew that what he was doing to you didn’t feel like a punishment at all.

“Tell me,” his low voice spoke through his helmet, giving him a sinister tone, “what were you trying to accomplish with your little performance?”

“I...”

You sucked in a breath, interrupting yourself, when you felt Kylo’s hands brush against the backs of your knees and take hold of your skirt. You squealed as he pulled it up over your ass and bundled it around your waist, leaving you exposed in only your black thong. The chilled air hit your skin, making your core tense when it reached the damp spot between your legs. 

“You’ll have to repeat that,” he goaded you while stepping backwards to take in the view.

You tried to take a deep breath but failed as your nerves increased. 

“I wanted t-to make you mad, s-sir,” you stuttered, partly from the cold and partly from the adrenaline rushing through your body. 

Kylo tsk’d behind you, then he brought his fingers to your ass cheek and brushed down your skin to the sensitive place where your ass met your thigh. He then dragged his hand back up and ran a finger along the waistband of your thong. You bit your bottom lip as chills spread across your legs.

“Now, why would an assistant of mine do such a thing?” His voice was controlled, but you could hear the simmering heat that he was working to keep under control.

“Sir,” you tried again, “I felt disrespec—ah!”  
His leather-clad hand slid down between your thighs and stroked your folds through the damp fabric of your thong. His touch was soft and teasing as he slid his fingers back and forth from behind. You couldn’t help the small moan that escaped your lips, and you heard him chuckle.

“You seem to be having trouble speaking. Can you say that again?” You could tell he was pleased with your reaction, but you weren’t sure why he was pleasuring you if he was angry.

“I...you...you shouldn’t ignore me,” you spoke, your voice slightly muffled against the table. “I didn’t know where you were.”

“Mhm,” he hummed while taking his hand back up to the waistband of your thong and pulling it down slowly. He took his other hand and grasped the other side of the garment and pulled it down as well, sliding the fabric agonizingly slow down your legs until it reached your ankles. He tapped your leg, signaling you to step out of it, then balled up the tiny scrap of cloth and shoved it in his pocket.

“Please, go on,” he said, as if he was talking to a fellow officer on the bridge. “Don’t let me distract you.”

“Ugh,” you groaned, your anger flaring again. “You know what? You are so arrogant. You leave me high and dry to cover for you, then you have the nerve to threaten my job just because I’m trying to do it well.”

His fingers found your center again and began rubbing your slick around your folds as he circled your entrance with the tip of his glove, the seam dragging deliciously against your sensitive skin, making you shudder a sigh.

“What else, little one? Share all of the grievances you have against me.” His finger slipped into your hole slightly, caressing your velvet walls as he pushed in and out, in and out, in a devastatingly slow rhythm. You refused to whine, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“I just,” you spoke, but your voice shook, “I was...”

“You were what?” He pushed his finger all the way in and crooked it, forcing a tiny sound out of your throat against your will. He stroked your front wall lightly while you tightened around him.

“Ohh,” you moaned as he added a second finger and continued his torture. “I was just worried...about you.”

You felt him freeze against you. You tried to turn your head to look at him, but the Force held you firmly in place. He pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you empty and frustrated. There was a loud hissing sound, and you heard him pull his helmet off of his head and set it on the table next to you.

“You were worried about me?” Kylo’s normal voice was thick with emotion, but his previous anger seemed to be missing all of a sudden. 

“Of course I was,” you said. “You’re always doing something dangerous—how was I supposed to know if you were okay?”

You felt the Force holds lift from your body. Kylo grabbed both of your wrists in one hand and spun you around to face him, keeping your arms in the air. With a flick of his other wrist, your skirt fell to the floor, leaving your center exposed and shining from his ministrations.

“Why would you worry about me like that? You should be focused on your tasks here,” he said, his large brown eyes bearing down on you. 

You glared at him. He dropped your arms and let them hang at your sides. You stood still, keeping your head up as you refused to cower from him.

“I worried because I care about you,” you argued. Your voice came out firmer than you thought it would.

Kylo’s eyes flashed with that same unnamed emotion you had seen the night before. His face was blank, but his lip twitched ever so slightly as his eyes wondered to your lips briefly before meeting your eyes again. Just as fast as it appeared, though, it left. You watched him wiggle his jaw in frustration.

“Regardless,” his voice wasn’t so stable now, “you keep getting distracted, which in turn distracts me. You leave me no choice but to reprimand you.”

Your eyes widened as he grabbed hold of your shirt and ripped it in two. You looked down and watched your dress shirt fall to the floor in two limp halves. Then, you felt something at your back, and realized it was the Force undoing your bra, which was thrown down on top of your ruined shirt. Kylo surveyed you, carefully memorizing every curve. You felt your nipples harden under his warm eyes.

“Bend over,” he ordered you as he spun you around by your bare hips and forced your face down onto the table.

He stuck his knee between your legs and used his boot to nudge your legs apart until they were as wide as they could go. Heat pulsed through you as you felt his eyes on you, making you drip with want.

“You’re going to count, and you’re going to thank me for your punishment, do you understand?” His voice was like silk.

“What? Count wha-“

Slap! 

His gloved hand come down hard on your left ass cheek, and you yelped in pain. He wound his other hand in your hair and pulled you backwards while bending over you to speak into your ear.

“I said, count, sweetheart,” he murmured, his hot breath hitting your cheek. It finally started to sink in that he was spanking you. Spanking you, of all things!

“One,” you whispered. Kylo yanked on your hair again.

“Not loud enough.”

“One!” You projected. 

He seemed happy with that, and you lurched forward when you felt his fingers glide over the red hand print he left on your flesh. 

Slap!

“T-two!” You yelled this time, surprised that he spanked you harder than the first time.

“I don’t hear any thanks coming from my little assistant,” he growled. 

“Thank you, sir,” you choked out as his hand went down again.

“Three!”

Slap!

“Four!” You felt tears prick your eyes. It wasn’t the pain so much as it was the confusion. Each slap felt good, and you couldn’t understand why. You felt your core tighten around nothing each time he made contact, then it pulsed as your skin swelled between strikes. 

Slap!

“Five!”

Slap!

“Six!”

Kylo suddenly grabbed your ass with both hands and pulled your hips up against him. You felt his hard member straining against his leather pants as he pushed against your sore skin. His breath shuddered as he pulled away with a wet spot on his groin.

“And just what is this?” He asked, angrily, as he stepped back to look at you. “Are you enjoying your punishment?”

You felt a small tingle of fear travel up your spine. You wanted to say no, but the truth was right there for him to see as it started to seep down your inner thighs.

“You are enjoying this,” he said in a sing-song tone as he ground into you again. “You are a filthy girl, aren’t you?”

You squeaked when you felt his arm wrap around your waist and reach down to your front. His fingers brushed against your clit, gathering your juices onto his glove. He put his soiled hand in front of your mouth, prodding your lips.

“Look at that,” he cooed. “Clean up your mess.”

Kylo shoved three fingers into your mouth, and you circled them with your tongue, tasting yourself for the first time in your life. It was an odd but good taste, and it only undid you further.

He brought his hand back to your ass and spanked you again without warning while keeping his fingers in your mouth.

“Eight!” You said against his hand.

“Ah ah ah,” he scolded you. “Do you think I’m stupid? That was seven.” His hand came down again, and he ripped his fingers from your mouth. “Count that one as seven.”

“S-seven!” A tear rolled down your cheek as your skin burned. 

“You really think you can trick me?,” he pondered as he caressed your ass cheek. “You get naughtier by the minute, don’t you?”

Even though you started to cry, you couldn’t deny how amazing you felt hearing his words and with each blow. The more your skin stung, the wetter you became. You thought about how messed up you must be.

Slap!

“Eight!”

“Where is my gratitude?” Kylo demanded while leaning over your back again, letting his weight push you into the table. You gasped when you felt him bite your shoulder hard, leaving a welt. He swirled his tongue around the bruise before pulling away to admire his handiwork.

“Thank you, Ky-, I mean, sir.”

You felt his chest vibrate as he hummed against you. 

“You look beautiful like this,” he mumbled, more to himself than to you. Your head started to spin as he stood straight again.

Slap!

“Nine!”

Slap! The last one came down the hardest, and you openly choked on a sob.

“Ten!” Your voice cracked as you tried to yell out. 

Kylo lifted you by your waist and turned you around to face him. Your body was weak and limp, but he held you steady with both arms wrapped around you. You lifted your head to look at him, and he crashed his lips into yours, stealing your breath. After a moment, he pulled away, and your eyes were still closed as you felt his thumbs brush the tears off of your cheeks. You opened your eyes and stared at his handsome face. His expression was soft and tinged with a bit of uncertainty as he surveyed your reaction. You smiled at him, reassuring him you were fine. His mouth twitched upward before he leaned down and kissed you again. 

“I think you like when I’m bad,” you whispered against his mouth. His grip tightened on your waist as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“And I think you like corporal punishment,” he countered. “My sweet little spy isn’t so sweet, is she.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck.

“How am I supposed to get back to my room?” You asked when you saw your ripped shirt on the ground.

Kylo raised his face from the crook of your neck and looked behind him at the mess on the ground.

“I’ll have a droid bring you something.” 

“Okay,” you sighed with relief. 

“I still need you to do one thing for me,” Kylo said as he held you at arm’s length to look at you fully.

“What do you need?”

“Go tell Hux you can no longer be his administrative assistant. Your schedule is about to be filled up.” He gave you a mischievous look. “By me.”

You bit your bottom lip as his eyes roamed your still bare body. You shook your head.

“What an innuendo.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo sent you off to the training room where Vicrul and Ap’lek were sparring while he took care of things on the bridge. You were surprised that he sent you alone, but he had reassured you that he would be back soon. You hoped so, because both of you were now extremely sexually frustrated, and you were more than ready to retire for the night.

You sat cross-legged on a mat and watched the two Knights of Ren spar, hypnotized by their strength and power. Both seemed equally matched, and you didn’t know how one was going to win over the other because they seemed to know each others’ moves before they even attacked. 

Since they were preoccupied, you decided to try to lift something new, something bigger and a little more complicated. You had convinced a passing mouse droid to come with you to the training room, and it sat in front of you now, beeping cautiously as it waited for you to do something. You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Beep, beeeeeep, beep boop,” the little droid whined. You opened your eyes and glared at its rectangular shape.

“You have to be quiet,” you scolded. “I can’t concentrate if you’re going to talk the whole time.”

“Beep beep boop!” It yelled back. You weren’t sure what it was saying, but you decided to at least give it a name.

“Listen, I can’t understand you, but I need to give you a name if I’m going to continue using you for practice.” The droid seemed to understand you and rolled back and forth anxiously while you thought through names.

“Carmen,” you said with a sturdy nod. The droid let out a string of beeps and blurps, so you figured it was happy with your choice. 

“Alright Carmen,” you wiggled yourself back into position. “Let’s make you levitate.”

Before you could get started, Vicrul and Ap’lek made their way over to you with heavy footsteps. The two were breathing hard and wiping sweat away with towels they kept over their shoulders. 

“Did you just name a mouse droid?” Vicrul asked. He looked at you with his normal cheesy grin, and you blew out a frustrated sigh.

“Yes,” you answered, crossing your arms over your chest. “What about it?”

“Oh, nothing,” he laughed. “Just a very weird thing to do.”

Ap’lek took a seat on the floor next to you. He looked between you and the droid skeptically.

“You think you can lift that after one measly lightsaber?” He asked, his tone bored. 

“Um, yes,” you argued. You then turned back to Vicrul. “And it’s not weird. They have little personalities—it only makes sense.”

Carmen the mouse droid beeped in agreement as it wiggled in its spot, its wheels making winding sounds against the mat. You smiled at it while Vicrul grimaced and Ap’lek stared at you with total disinterest.

“Okay then, go ahead. Lift Carmen, but don’t drop him or you’ll be in hot water with the head droid programmer,” Vicrul warned, his eyes sparkling.

“Alright, alright, shut up and let me do this,” you whined. Vicrul laughed and sat back on his heels to watch.

Carmen beeped uncertainly as you closed your eyes and held out one hand. You tapped into the feelings and energy from your conference room “meeting” with Kylo and hurled it all at the droid. You heard it squeak loudly, so you opened your eyes and saw it floating in front of you. It was having a total meltdown.

“This is good. I need to be able to move something that isn’t perfectly still and silent,” you said, looking over at Vicrul. He looked at you with amusement. 

“But you’re not moving it,” he pointed out. “It’s just levitating in one place. Try actually moving it to the other side of the room.”

You swallowed, anxiety billowing up inside of you while Carmen beeped relentlessly. You closed your eyes and pictured Carmen floating across the large room. You heard Ap’lek mumble something about you actually succeeding, so you opened your eyes. You hadn’t realized how high Carmen had floated, and you panicked, dropping it before you could set it down on a table in the corner. It screamed, a noise you had never heard that kind of droid make, and you cringed as it sped past you out of the room in a rage.

“Oops,” you mumbled. 

Ap’lek actually laughed, which made you laugh. Vicrul just shook his head, an “I told you so” expression very apparent on his face.

“You gotta control more than just one thing at a time if you want to actually transport an item,” Vicrul instructed. “If you want to move something to a table, you have to make sure you don’t raise it so high that it becomes more work to bring it back down again.”

You nodded, annoyed that you just couldn’t seem to put it all together. Vicrul put a hand on your shoulder.

“It’s alright, you’ll get it,” he said. You shot him a half smile at his genuine encouragement. “Want to practice something else? Like close combat?”

Your eyes widened. “Um, do I?”

His infectious laugh echoed through the room as he grabbed your arms and lifted you to your feet. 

“Hell yes,” he said as he led you to the middle of the room. Ap’lek turned his body to watch, rolling his eyes as Vicrul bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Okay, the most important thing is to always be aware of your enemy. Don’t leave yourself open to an attack.” He stood behind you and moved your shoulders back and your head up. You noticed how his hands lingered slightly too long on your neck.

“How do I know if I’m open to an attack?” You asked. 

The next thing you knew, you were on the ground on your back. Vicrul had swept your legs out from under you.

“Like that,” he bragged. 

“Please, all you want is attention,” Ap’lek said to Vicrul from his spot against the wall. “Don’t let him fool you,” he then turned to you. “His ego will be his downfall one of these days. Don’t feed into it.”

Vicrul scoffed and looked at you with sad eyes. You giggled as he helped you up.

“Yeah yeah,” Vicrul grumbled, taking a step behind you. “Okay, fighting stance. I’m going to position you correctly.”

You tensed as his hands moved along your shoulders and hips, and you suddenly regretted agreeing to let Vicrul train you. You would much rather have Kylo show you, but you didn’t want to hurt Vicrul’s feelings either, so you stayed silent.

“Like this?” You asked while you tried to slow you heart rate.

“Just like that,” Vicrul said, holding you by your hips. “And may I just say, you look good like this.”

You heard Ap’lek scoff in the background. “Do you want to die?” He asked.

Vicrul shot him a glare before turning back to you. “Kylo doesn’t care if I teach you something. Don’t worry about it.”

You gulped, the thought of Kylo coming in and seeing Vicrul’s hands on your waist was enough to send you into cardiac arrest.

“You know what? That’s okay. We can practice later. I should really get back to trying to lift useless objects.” You laughed as you tried to get out of the situation discreetly. 

Vicrul pouted behind you, still holding you tightly. “Are you sure?” He leaned in and spoke directly into your ear. “We could have so much fun together.”

Just as you started to gather the courage to punch him in the face, you froze at the sound of Kylo’s heavy boots echoing through the room. Ap’lek was already standing with his head bowed, but Kylo didn’t notice him at all. His mask was trained on you, or, more accurately, Vicrul’s hands and their location on your body. Kylo seemed to cover half the room in two strides, and you felt yourself being ripped away from Vicrul and shoved out of the room into the hall. You tried to turn around and stop him, but Kylo had already closed the training room door. You bit your nails anxiously as you realized what could be happening inside, and you hoped Kylo wouldn’t kill him for being a flirt. Vicrul would never do anything to betray Kylo like that. 

Right?

An hour later, you were still waiting for Kylo to come to your room. You hadn’t been able to do anything but pace, and it was driving you crazy. You decided you couldn’t wait anymore and reached for your boots, but the sound of your door opening with a swoosh stopped you. 

Kylo stepped in and waved your door closed. He immediately unlatched his helmet and dropped it to the ground. His face was pinched with what looked like pain and...fear? He eyed you as you sat your boots back in their corner, his brown eyes like boiling whiskey.

“Kylo?” You asked as softly as you could. You wanted to go to him, but something inside of you told you to wait.

He took a step toward you and placed his hands on your shoulders gruffly. 

“Do you want him?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper as it cracked.

“What?” You looked at him with confusion. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

“Vicrul. Do you want him?” His eyes screamed with pain as he tried to stay in control. “I can step aside. I won’t force you into anything you don’t really want.”

Your eyes couldn’t have been wider as Kylo’s words bounced around your brain. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked, your voice raising as you panicked. “You think I like Vicrul?”

Kylo dropped his hands from your shoulders and sighed.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I’m not the best at maintaining relationships.”

Your mouth dropped open as your eyes filled with tears. Kylo’s own eyes widened at your reaction. He dropped down onto the edge of your bed and grabbed hold of your hands as you stood in front of him.

“Why are you crying?” He asked. 

You sniffed, wiping a tear from your face with the back of your hand. “Kylo, I don’t want Vicrul or Ap’lek or anyone else. I want you, only you.”

He watched you curiously as he mulled over your words.

“Are you sure?” His voice was still uneven. You wedged yourself between his legs and placed your hands on his broad shoulders. 

“I don’t know what happened to you in your past to make you think you’re not desirable, and I won’t ask. But you need to know that you are. I desire you. Don’t ever think I would want someone other than you.”

You caught yourself as the words left your mouth. You hadn’t realized how your words could actually scare him away. It’s not like you were going to marry him—you weren’t even sure what to call your “thing” with Kylo. You bit your bottom lip as you waited to see if he would run.

Much to your surprise, he pulled you into a hug. His hands were iron grips around your body. You snaked your arms around his neck and plunged your fingers into his now messy hair as you sighed with relief.

Kylo whispered your name as he squeezed you tightly. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” you told him. “I should be the one thanking you.”

He looked at you with confusion. “Why?”

You barked out a laugh at his lack of awareness. “Do you not see all the things you’ve done for me? How you take care of me?”

Kylo blushed and buried his head into the crook of your neck. “Except for today when I didn’t tell you where I was.”

You broke into hysterical laughter at his sad admission. Soon, you felt him huff out a chuckle.

“I might have overreacted there,” you admitted. You winked at him as you sat down on his thigh. “But I’m glad I did now.”

He smiled softly and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “You are full of surprises.”

You smiled warmly. He stared into your eyes for a long moment before speaking again.

“There was a reason I didn’t tell you what I was doing today.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Why?”

He clenched his jaw for a second. “I met with a dress designer this morning. The king we met with today is throwing a gala, and I want you to accompany me.”

You suddenly couldn’t breathe. You jumped off of his lap and covered your mouth with your hands.

“Are you serious?” You shrieked. “And you got me a dress?”

He nodded, relaxing as he realized how happy you were. “I wasn’t sure what you would think about me picking out a dress for you...”

“No,” you interrupted him. “It’s perfect. It’s going to be gorgeous.”

You threw yourself into his arms and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, pushing his tongue into your mouth to caress your own, making you moan lewdly. He bit your lip possessively before letting you go.

“Now I’m even more sorry for today,” you said with shame. 

“Don’t be. I quite enjoyed it.” He grinned mischievously.

He scooped you up and curled you into his chest. You reveled in his warmth as you thought about what had just happened. How could Kylo go from completely domineering and intimidating to insecure and scared so quickly? It was like two men battling for control of the same body. You wondered if maybe Kylo understood your anxiety more than you knew.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” His deep voice interrupted your musing.

“Yes, please,” you whispered as you kissed him again. 

He nuzzled your nose with his own while he spoke to you seductively, making your insides clench. He looked at you with fire in his eyes.

“I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any grammatical errors—I wrote this chapter quickly and wanted to get it posted ASAP!

The two of you ordered dinner before heading back to Kylo’s quarters. You entered, holding a small bag of necessities, and Kylo waved his lights on with his hand. There was a moment of awkward silence as the two of you stood in the middle of the sitting room, unsure of what to do or say next. 

Kylo made the first move and took your bag from you as he made his way to the bedroom. You followed closely behind. Seeing the bed, you jumped up onto the mattress and kicked off your shoes. Kylo placed your bag in his closet and turned around to look at you as you wormed your way into a comfortable spot.

“I believe this is my bed, not yours,” he said playfully as he came over to you.

You wrinkled your nose at him. “Then how come I fit so well in it?”

Kylo grabbed you with both hands and lifted you to him, sitting you on your knees on the edge of the bed while he stood in front of you. He embraced you tightly as he kissed you, his mouth moving slowly, savoring you with his tongue. His plush lips massaged your own, the pressure firm. His hands wondered up and down your back, massaging you and gripping you as he explored your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly close, digging your nails into his shoulder blades as his hands wondered down to your ass and squeezed, hard. The sounds of panting breath filled the room, encouraging you both as the kiss became sloppier and more aggressive.

Kylo moved his lips down your jaw to your neck and sucked, making you moan into his shoulder. He made a trail of little marks all the way to your chest, then leaned you backwards so he could kiss your sternum through your shirt. He buried his face between your breasts while his hands twisted their way into your hair. He held the back of your head in his hand while his other arm wrapped around your torso tightly, leaning you back even farther until you were flat on your back. His heavy body followed as he laid on top of you, cradling you in his arms as he kissed all around your breasts. You squirmed underneath him, anxious to remove the layers blocking his skin from your skin.

“Patience,” he mumbled into your ear as he kissed his way back to your mouth. “I want this to last a while.”

You hummed happily in agreement and let your body relax. His hands slid their way back to the front of your body and trailed down to your hips. Propping himself on one elbow, Kylo let his other hand drag down to your heated core. He sucked in a breath when he felt your arousal all the way through your pants. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, palming your mound, making you sigh. “So needy.”

You squirmed again, and he decided to have mercy on you as he unbuttoned your pants, sliding the zipper down slowly while letting the movement drag against your cotton underwear. You lifted your hips so he could slide your pants off, then he pulled your shirt up, slowly peeling it off of you to join your pants that were now pooled on the floor. Your body sang as you finally felt his heat against your skin. He pushed himself up a little to look at you, running a hand around the edges of your bra straps then caressing his way to the waistband of your underwear, dipping one finger underneath the fabric to tease you. 

You pushed Kylo’s chest so he would lean up further. He looked at your curiously.

“I want to see you,” you whispered shyly.

You felt a wave of pride from him through the Force as he stood from the bed and began removing his boots and armor, slowly revealing his muscular form that made you salivate. Once he had stripped down to his boxers, he climbed on top of you again, making sure to drag his heavy cock across your thighs and belly, showing you how much he wanted you. You reached between your two bodies and palmed his massive erection, earning a low groan from his chest as he closed his eyes in ecstasy while you moved your hand softly against him. He kissed your forehead as he shuddered. His reactions made you feel powerful, so you took advantage of your new-found confidence, surprising yourself.

“Do you like that?” You asked, your voice husky with lust. You felt his long member twitch under your hand at the sound of your voice, thrilling you.

“Yes,” he hissed into your ear. His body seemed to swell at the sound of your words, so you kept going.

“I love how you feel in my hand,” you said as you kissed his neck softly between words. “So warm and heavy.”

He groaned loudly and thrust his hips against you, trapping your hand against your stomach.

“Fuck!” He raised his voice, shuddering at your words. 

You took the opportunity to hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pull, freeing his cock. You watched it bounce against his chiseled abdomen, his head swollen and leaking with pre-cum. Kylo watched your face with intense interest as you examined him.

“You like what you see?” He asked as he shimmied his boxers down and off of his legs. 

You nodded, licking your lips. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he encouraged you.

“Can I taste you?” You were shocked at your own forwardness, but you couldn’t help it once you saw him bare in front of you.

Kylo rolled onto his back and guided your head to his cock. You situated yourself between his legs and licked his pre-cum off with your tongue, swirling it around the sensitive ridges of the head. His whole body shivered underneath your mouth, and you couldn’t help but smile triumphantly.

“What do I taste like?” He asked, his voice cracking, thick with lust. He watched you with sharp eyes as you ran your tongue over your lips, savoring him.

“It’s salty, but I like it,” you answered.

He took his member in his hand and held it out for you. You bent your head down and let him lead himself into your mouth. You moved slowly as you attempted to drive him crazy. You let your spit coat your lips so you could slide smoothly up and down his shaft and started taking him farther and farther towards the back of your throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned faster and faster, saying your name at random intervals as you bobbed up and down. He sat up on his elbows so he could watch you work, and your eyes met his. He was feral and unpredictable as he tried to keep himself under control and let you take the lead. 

You moaned against him, making his stomach clench. You traced your fingers up and down the front and inside of his thick thighs and across his hips, making sure to explore the dark patch of hair leading down to his groin, using just your fingertips lightly. He threw his head back, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as a low sound of struggle clawed its way out of his throat. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked him hard before taking him all the way in, your nose squishing against the soft hair on his pelvis. You breathed his scent into your nose deeply, then let your tongue swirl on the underside of his shaft as you pulled away. You noticed his hands, digging into the sheets with white knuckles, and felt a powerful throb at your center, soaking through your underwear even more. You took the moment to cup his balls in your hand and squeeze gently, causing him to buck his hips wildly.

“Shit,” he hissed, your name being moaned following his curses. You felt him dig his fingers into your hair, urging you on. You took him deeply in and out at a more rapid pace, catching him off guard. You felt his pre-cum slide down your tongue as he swelled in your mouth, getting hotter by the second. 

Suddenly, you were ripped away and placed on top of him, your legs straddling his waist while his hands gripped you harshly around your hips. With a small hand motion, your underwear was ripped away from your body in pieces, and your bra was undone and tossed across the room. You looked at him with wide, excited eyes.

“My turn,” he said, his voice low. He took your hips and pulled you upwards until you were hovering inches above his face. You tried to move, but his hands held you firmly in place, keeping you suspended so that only the tip of his nose grazed your folds. You squealed loudly at the feather-light sensation as he pulled you back and forth with little movements, teasing you endlessly, making you so wet that you thought it would drip on his face.

“I’m going to make you come on my mouth,” he said decisively. You propped your hands on the wall behind the bed and let him ease you down until his lips and nose were buried against you.

He wasted no time as he shoved his tongue into your opening, twisting and thrusting it against your wet walls while his soft lips mouthed against your inner and outer folds. His nose pressed against your clit in soft pulses matching the rhythm of his tongue, sending electricity up into your body. You screamed wildly, unable to hide how violently your body was reacting to his mouth. He seemed to enjoy smothering himself with you, so you let yourself move with him, giving him complete control to do whatever he wanted with your hips and ass. Your walls fluttered and tried to clamp down on his tongue, and he groaned loudly, sending vibrations up into your lower belly. You were almost in tears at how good he felt. Suddenly, you weren’t sure if you could handle all of it, thinking you may pass out.

Kylo shifted you slightly so you were leaned back at an angle, and the new position lit you on fire. His tongue reached deeper inside of you and his lips kissed and caressed you with perfect pressure. He pressed his nose harder into your clit, and you felt it—the tightening of your muscles, the sweet feeling of your core losing control of itself. Your screams were loud and barbaric as you came for what felt like an eternity all over his face. His fingers bruised your sides as they buried into your flesh as he refused to stop until you had completely finished. You squeaked and tapped him on the shoulder when you became overly sensitive.

He lifted you up and placed over his still pleading cock. He impaled you with one thrust, making you scream again. Your walls were still fluttering from your orgasm, and everything was overwhelming.

“You’re going to come again on my cock now,” Kylo said as he encouraged you to bounce up and down at a medium pace. “I want to see you when you come this time.”

You whimpered loudly as you rubbed your hot clit against his impressive girth while moving up and down his shaft. You felt tears in your eyes as the sensations took over your body, like your nerves were on fire. Kylo thrust upwards, ringing more sounds from your throat. He never took his eyes off of yours, and the two of you stared at each other passionately. You watched him watch you, your face twisted and jaw slack as you rode him relentlessly—his jaw clenched with determination as he forced you down onto him a little harder each time he bucked his hips up to meet you. You felt so full that you wondered how there was even any room to thrust.

“Your fucking tits,” he said, his voice gravely. “I love watching them bounce for me.”

Panting, the two of you moved together, drawing the pleasure from each other. You watched Kylo’s eyebrows furrow as his thrusts became sporadic, edging himself closer to release. You felt a vibrating sensation on your clit, and you realized he was using the Force again, except this time was a different sensation. You smiled through your cries as everything washed over you, pushing you over the edge.

“Kylo!” You shrieked, half crying, half screaming as you came harder than ever. He drove his cock in and out of you violently as he worked you through your orgasm, drawing every little bit of pleasure from you that he could get. You felt him swell inside of you and release, filling you up until his spend overflowed down your thighs. He was the loudest he had been so far, gritting his teeth and chanting your name as he stuttered to a stop underneath you. You collapsed across his chest like you were liquid, struggling to catch your breath. His heartbeat thudded in your ear as you pressed your cheek against his sweaty chest. 

The two of you stayed in the same position for a while, breathing while caressing each other with your fingers. His cock was still half hard inside of you, and you weren’t willing to give up the feeling of fullness just yet. You hummed happily when he ran his hand through your hair and pulled your body closer to him.

No words were spoken. You realized that something had changed between you both. It might have only been your second time being together, but it had become more than just fucking. Something profound was happening. You could feel him, his emotions turbulent while he held you. That night meant more to him now, and you knew it. It made you light-headed—your whole world became him for a little while, laying in his bed on top of his firm body. It scared you but not enough to stop you as you memorized each second, each breath he took as his chest moved your head up and down.

There was a noise at his door. You vaguely recalled that a droid was scheduled to deliver dinner, but neither of you moved a muscle. You listened to it lay out the food, beeping curiously when no one came to greet it.

You heard a loud growl beneath you and giggled when you realized it was Kylo’s stomach. He huffed a laugh as he watched you fondly.

“I guess we should eat,” you said, smiling.

“I suppose,” he replied. He patted your ass and licked his lips. “Although, I doubt anything will taste as good as you.”

Your face burned, and you buried yourself harder into his chest, making him rumble a quiet laugh.

“You didn’t have the cake last time,” you argued. He raised an eyebrow at you in disbelief, smirking as he brought your pointer finger to his lips and sucked.

“We’ll see.”


	17. Chapter 17

The two of you sat in Kylo’s bed surrounded by food. Both of you were still naked, and you felt like you had entered into a new state of bliss that only few had experienced. Every time you felt yourself want to shrink away and cover up, Kylo sensed it and proceeded to kiss you hard and fast, making you forget you were even worried about anything. It was apparent that having you in his bed with the lights on was a very good thing to him.

“Open,” he ordered, holding a fork up to your face filled with spicy pasta. You glared at him, and he glared back, daring you to defy him. You decided to play along, opening your mouth and taking the bite as seductively as you could. You watched his eyes widen slightly and felt accomplished, until a rogue noodle fell out of your mouth and stuck to your chin. You tried to catch it, making yourself look like a fish out of water. Kylo watched you struggle, his eyes on you like he had never seen a person with worse table manners. 

“You’re supposed to keep the food in your mouth,” he teased you, taking a bite himself. 

You scoffed with pretend offense while you wiped your chin with a napkin. He leaned over and kissed you while still chewing his food, making you laugh. He winked when he pulled away, making your heart flutter. 

“Messy little thing,” he said, looking at you with molten lava swirling in his eyes as he scanned your body, focusing on your soft thighs and the thin sheet that barely covered your chest. Your whole body blushed under his heated gaze, and he smirked.

You scooped up some sauce with your finger and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow before taking your hand harshly, making you squeal, then took your finger into his mouth. He sucked your skin and nibbled your finger with his teeth before letting you go. When you reached for your napkin, he grabbed your thighs and pulled you down so he could lay on top of you, kissing your neck and shoulders quickly and forcefully. You yelped and tried to keep him off of you, but it was no use with his large body and tight muscles surrounding you. 

The night continued with more of the same, and you were certain you were dreaming. Kylo had a droid come and clean up the mess while the two of you showered together, taking turns washing each other’s hair and bodies. His honey eyes barely left you, like he couldn’t get enough of everything you did, of how you moved, of how you reacted to his touch. You didn’t know what to do with such devoted attention, so you simply stared back, taking in his beautiful features and wondering why someone as regal and powerful as him was so fascinated by you. 

You pressed your still naked body into his firm chest and stomach as you sunk into bed, ready for sleep. His arms encompassed you while his chin rested on your head. You felt him breathe you in and smiled.

“Kylo,” you mumbled quietly.

“Hm?” he answered. You giggled at his lazy demeanor. He didn’t even bother to use words. 

“I was just saying your name.” 

There was a beat of silence before you felt his lips on your shoulder. He spoke your name against your skin, his breath caressing you and making you shiver.

“Stay with me,” he suddenly spoke. You furrowed your brows.

“I am staying with you,” you said with a half smile.

“No, stay with me. You don’t need another room.” His voice carried the tiniest hint of vulnerability, and you felt your stomach flip.

“Really?” You rolled over so you were facing him. His eyes took your breath away with their sincerity. He looked younger, like a shy boy with a hopeful expression.

He pressed his lips into yours, and you felt how serious he was.

“Okay,” you whispered. He kissed you again.

“I’ll have your things moved here tomorrow.” His voice was quiet but loaded with emotion while he watched you smile softly at him. 

The last thing you remembered was pressing your forehead against Kylo’s chest and folding your arms up between your bodies while he squeezed you impossibly close. When you opened your eyes, you were back on the beach with Kylo and the two mystery children. You watched him make his way to them and both shrieked with joy at the sight of him, running to meet him. He scooped them both up in his strong arms and turned to face you. You tilted your head at the sight before you, confused.

“Look what happened to mommy’s dress,” Kylo said with a huge grin as he looked at you. The little boy and girl giggled while Kylo bounced them up and down as he walked in the sand, stopping in front of you. 

Your body ceased all functions when you realized that you were “mommy,” which meant Kylo was “daddy.” Your jaw dropped open as you looked at the three of them with shocked eyes.

The dream shifted then, and you saw Kylo wearing his mask and cloak, carrying his lit lightsaber threateningly. He stood in front of a row of soldiers in uniforms you didn’t recognize. They cowered in fear as he paced back and forth, asking them questions. You couldn’t understand what he was saying, but when one soldier answered him, Kylo suddenly lifted his saber and sliced him in two. You screamed in fear, realization flooding you that you were sleeping with the famed Jedi killer, the man who demolished cities and ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. His monstrous mask turned towards you sharply, and you felt yourself start running backwards, still screaming.

“You’re okay!” A deep voice spoke while large hands braced your shoulders. Your screams continued.

The voice spoke your name, and you opened your eyes. You were back in Kylo’s bed, safe from his hellish, electric blade. You finally stopped screaming as you grabbed him by the cheeks and stared at him with a frightened expression.

“You’re okay, you’re safe,” he repeated over and over, slowly loosening his grip on you to pull you into him. 

You suddenly realized you were crying as you felt your tears transfer from your face to his chest. He rocked you back and forth while gently shushing you. You refused to move, the warmth of his embrace so soothing that you couldn’t believe it was the same man from your dream.

“You were having a nightmare,” Kylo spoke into your hair. “Everything’s okay now. I’m here.” 

You drifted off to sleep again at the sound of his voice. Your dream did not continue, thankfully, and you entered into a peaceful slumber, your dark Knight of Ren there to protect you from everything, even the dream version of himself.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Kylo had all of your things moved into his quarters. It was a strange feeling knowing you were now sharing a living space with the Supreme Leader. General Hux came by once to ask you about an upcoming meeting, and the look of disgust on his face was blatantly obvious. You randomly wondered if he had ever smiled before.

The next week progressed like normal—you assisted Kylo and retired to his quarters at night. You couldn’t keep your hands off of each other, and Kylo was slowly starting to let more and more walls down. His past was still a mystery, but he was relaxing, and that was a start. You got the feeling that he hadn’t been able to really be himself in a long time, constantly putting on a stony exterior and scaring everyone away. He may not have even known who his true self was, and you felt privileged to be the one to help him figure it out.

Your dream appeared every night like clockwork, and it repeated the same sequence of events: the beach then the killing of the soldier. You never told Kylo what these dreams were about—you weren’t sure why. He would ask, and you would tell him honestly that you didn’t want to discuss it. He respected that, which was nice. You knew it bothered him because every time you woke up screaming, he would hug you tightly, and you could hear his heart rate speed up, your ear against his chest, revealing how nervous he was. You just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him the horrible image you had seen of him, and you especially didn’t want to bring up the beach scenario due to its implications. 

At the end of the week, Kylo let you know that a couple of seamstresses were coming to see you to alter the gown he had ordered for you. The gala was the following week, which gave them just enough time to finish alterations and for you to find matching accessories. You felt a little like you were getting married with all of the attention that was being paid to you. Life had never given you an opportunity to do anything like wearing a ball gown, and you had to admit, you were thrilled with the thought of getting to be a real “lady” for a night, especially knowing you would be hanging on Kylo’s arm. You were more of a girly-girl than you would have liked to admit, but now you could embrace that side of you. It also helped that Kylo enjoyed pampering you.

The morning came that you met with the seamstresses and finally got to see your dress for the first time. Kylo was preoccupied with First Order things, which was fine with you because you didn’t want him to see anything until the night of the gala. You unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the layers of fabric. Your eyes almost popped out of your head.

The gown was made of black satin. It had long sleeves with a straight across, off-the-shoulder neckline that lay flat all the way across your chest and arms. The sleeves flared at the wrists into a bell shape that hung almost all the way to the ground. The torso area was decorated with fine, gold glitter that formed an inverted diamond design along the sides. The skirt was floor-length with an attached train that dragged the ground several feet behind it. It sported matching gold glitter that faded from bare to saturated with glitter down to the end of the train. A long slit ran up all the way to the base of the ribs, where a larger knitted fish-net pattern of gold thread covered the area where skin was exposed until it reached the top of the hip bone. It was the most risqué thing you had ever worn. It struck you as you examined the dress that you couldn’t wear underwear with such a slit, and you felt yourself turn five shades of red at the thought.

You stepped back and gazed at the gown, completely speechless. Kylo had picked this exquisite piece just for you. You didn’t feel worthy to wear something so beautiful, but apparently Kylo had a different opinion. The dress was the dress of a queen.

A queen. Or an empress...

You had to shut down that line of thought immediately. You had no idea how long your situation would last before you were sent back to your home planet. Nothing this good lasted forever, and entertaining long-term thoughts would only make it hurt worse. You were no empress—you were the assistant to the Supreme Leader of the First Order. It was a job, you scolded yourself. Just a job...where you slept with your boss...and lived with your boss...and lo-

You shut your brain down again. No good would come from that, so you peeled your eyes away from the gown and turned to the two seamstresses, which were two older aliens slightly bent at the waist. They were identical twins.

“Mistress, if you would please undress and stand on the podium there,” one of the seamstresses asked, and you noticed for the first time that they had brought a podium into the bedroom along with a standing mirror. 

“Oh, you can call me by name,” you offered quickly. You told them your name, but the alien woman shook her head.

“We have strict orders from the Supreme Leader to refer to you as ‘Mistress,’” she said. 

Mistress...

That was actually quite sexy.

“Oh, then I’m so sorry. Please do what you have to do,” you tried to make them relax.

“No, mistress, don’t apologize. You cannot offend us. We are here to serve you,” the other alien woman spoke. 

You stopped talking and headed to the closet with your gown, unsure of how to respond. They acted like they were almost scared of you, which was completely ludicrous. You, yourself, still felt scared while living on the Supremacy. If anything, you should have been working as a seamstress yourself.

You shook your head and stepped into the gown, holding it as gingerly as possible as you maneuvered it up your body. You held the chest area against you and walked out to let the seamstresses help you finish dressing. There was a line of shiny gold buttons that trailed down the back to your rear, so there was no way you could button the dress yourself.

You stepped onto the podium and saw yourself in the tall mirror. It wasn’t you—there was no way that was you. The woman in front of you had good posture and an hourglass figure. She was a far cry from the cardigan-wearing, soft-speaking girl that thought she could creep on the Supreme Leader. This woman was full-grown, the type of woman people wanted to know, the type of woman to speak without shaking, the type of woman that was a Force-user to be feared.

The two alien women began measuring you and pinning places on the dress that didn’t fit quite right, so you stood as still as you could so they could do their job easier. They didn’t speak, which was both a relief and a bit awkward. You didn’t like the direction your mind was going and wished to distract yourself from deluded fantasies that would never come true.

You had one of the seamstresses take a picture of you in the gown for reference later, and you made sure to move it to a separate file on your data pad that wouldn’t catch Kylo’s attention. You named it “Meeting Notes” knowing he wouldn’t bother to look there for secret pictures. He was the type to snoop if he wanted to find something interesting, like a picture of you to keep for himself, so discreetness was necessary.

Once you were dressed again, you forced the seamstresses to let you help them clean up and carry their materials to their ship. You didn’t think anything of it as you walked down the halls holding the long mirror, afraid that the two alien women would fall and break a hip trying to maneuver it around. You couldn’t figure out how they got everything to Kylo’s quarters in the first place, but you didn’t want to imagine that struggle. 

Heavy boots sounded behind you, and you recognized the gait right away. You turned, expecting to say hello to Kylo and nothing more, but you realized quickly that he had a different idea when he ripped the mirror from your arms violently, making all three of you duck for cover.

“What are you doing carrying their things?” His robotic voice boomed over you. You glanced at the two alien women and saw them cowering behind you. You couldn’t blame them.

“Supreme Leader,” you started, but he interrupted you, pointing to two stormtroopers.

“Take these lazy excuses for seamstresses to a cell and dispose of their items.” He bellowed. 

Your jaw dropped, then he turned to you. “I will find someone new to work with you who actually respects you.” 

Your brain worked to process what was happening as you watched the two alien women cuffed by the troopers while Kylo called for more troopers to get rid of the supplies. When the shock finally cleared, you leaped into action.

“Stop!” You shouted, jarring even yourself with the strength of your voice. The two troopers paused in the hallway. Kylo tilted his helmet as he looked at you. You could feel his confusion and the tiny bit of anger simmering under the surface, and you swallowed nervously.

“Let them go,” you demanded, pointing to the troopers.

They looked between you and Kylo, unsure of what to do. When they didn’t move, you took a menacing step towards them, momentarily forgetting about Kylo.

“I said, let them go. Now!” You spoke even stronger, and the troopers finally freed the two alien women, who were visibly shaking while they looked at you with relief. 

You turned to Kylo and yanked the large mirror out of his hands and picked up everything you could carry before the seamstresses picked up the rest of their supplies. 

“No one is doing anything with their things,” you announced, looking Kylo right in his tinted visor with resolve. “They are going home to work on my dress, and when they come back, they will be treated with the upmost respect.”

Kylo took a menacing step towards you, but you didn’t move. When he didn’t speak, you continued, looking at the troopers.

“No one lays a hand on them. Do you understand?”

The troopers nodded slowly, completely thrown off by Kylo’s silence. 

“Good. Let’s go, ladies.” You shot Kylo one more look, then turned and led the seamstresses towards the hangar where their ship was parked. Their pilot was waiting, and when he saw you coming, he walked up the ramp and started the pre-flight check.

“Make sure they get home safely, please,” you said when you stuck your head in the cockpit. The pilot jumped, not expecting you, then nodded with confidence.

“Not to worry, miss. I’ll make sure they have a pleasant flight.” He smiled, and you smiled back, relieved that someone had sense.

“Thank you,” you responded, then turned to place the large mirror and other supplies in their designated places. 

The two seamstresses turned to you and took your hands in each of theirs, bowing their heads. 

“We can’t thank you enough, mistress,” one of them said. “You saved our lives. We are not accustomed to such kindness. We will make an offering to our god in your honor, and we will make sure your dress is the most beautiful dress you’ve ever worn.”

You felt the tears prick your eyes, and you instinctively leaned down to hug them both, shocking them once more. They gripped you hard, like two grandmothers holding their grandchild, then one seamstress wiped your cheek where a tear had started to fall. 

“Call me by my name, please,” you asked again. “And what are your names?”

“Sanju,” said one seamstress.

“Sanjani,” said the other.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry for your treatment today.” You were horrified at what they were put through, but they just squeezed your hands hard.

“Nonsense,” said Sanju. “You will be a wonderful, strong leader. It is a privilege to know you.”

You furrowed your brows.

“Me? A leader? You’re mistaken. I’m not a queen or an emp-“

“We are not mistaken,” said Sanjani, cutting you off. “Your future is easy to read. You will rule, and the galaxy will be better for it. Sanju and I already are.”

You hugged them again to hide your shocked expression, then bid them farewell. You felt like a zombie as you walked down the ramp and towards the back of the hangar, stopping to watch their ship depart. You were more than a little shaken up by everything. These old alien women said they could see your future. Were their beings that could do that? Could the Force do that?

You heard your name spoken behind you in a familiar robotic tone. Your body tensed as you suddenly remembered what you had done, and you wondered what had gotten into you. It was as if you had been possessed by someone else, someone much braver than you, when you defied Kylo’s orders in front of several troopers and officers, an act that was punishable by death.

You turned to face him. His mask had never looked meaner than at that moment.

“See me in my office. Now.” He demanded louder than was necessary.

“Yes sir,” you answered. You noticed how your voice had gone back to its usual, shaky, unsure tone.

He didn’t even wait for you to finish responding before turning and marching off, each step more of a stomp that made you want to run in the opposite direction. His fists were squeezed tightly at his sides, and you could really feel his anger now. The Force around him was chaotic, but you realized, so was yours.


	19. Chapter 19

You had barely entered Kylo’s office before he closed the door with a loud bang. You hopped forward to make sure it didn’t catch your jacket. 

Kylo walked to the center of the room and stood in the middle, facing you. He removed his helmet and threw it on the ground, making you wince when it bounced off his metal desk. His eyes were wide and wild, and his breathing had picked up. You didn’t know what to think since he had never looked at you like that before.

“You undermined my authority,” he said, his voice low and deadly. “You disrespected me in front of my officers and my troopers.”

You stared at him, your body shaking. You refused to look down—you refused to cower, even if your knees knocked together.

He took a step forward, bringing his gloved hand up to point at you.

“The punishment for an act like that is death. Did you know that?” His voice raised slightly as he pointed at you.

“Yes.” You spoke quietly, your voice wavering.

“You know if I don’t do something about your actions that the First Order will know I’m weak when it comes to you. I will lose control of everything.” His voice was even louder. He put his hand down and took a step forward. You still didn’t move.

“Yes.”

Your one word answers were getting to him. His left eye twitched and his lips turned up into an almost-snarl, showing a little teeth.

“You knew all of this, but you still defied me?” It was more of a statement than a question as he burned holes through you with his eyes.

“Yes.”

The next thing you knew, you were pinned against the wall, his gloved hand wrapped around your neck. He didn’t choke you, but you could feel his hand tremble against your skin with fury. He crowded you until his nose was almost touching your own. You saw his eyes, and they didn’t look like his own in that moment.

For the first time since your relationship had begun, you were afraid of Kylo Ren.

“I’m going to need more than one word answers,” he demanded, never moving his hand. He slammed his other hand against the wall, right next to your head, boxing you in. The impact of his hand made you flinch.

You had assumed you would cry. You thought you would cower in his presence and beg for forgiveness to avoid his wrath. Instead, you stood taller, rolled your shoulders back, and drew your lips into your own snarl. You could see the shock written all over his face. He even backed away from you. It was barely even a movement at all, but you saw it. That little success helped you find your voice.

“You were wrong to do what you did,” you said, still snarling. “Those ladies were kind and respectful. I carried their things because I wanted to, not because they asked. They fought me the whole time, and they were right to fight me, apparently. I was too daft to know what would happen, but they knew.”

Kylo’s hand around your neck went limp and dropped to his side. He chewed on the inside of his mouth and clenched his jaw, unsure of what to do.

You continued, growing bolder. “I would do the same thing again if it meant saving someone from your ridiculous temper.”

You swore his eyes flashed red as he wrapped his hand around your neck again. He squeezed you this time, and you sucked in an alarmed breath.

“What did you just say to me?” He growled. 

You could still breathe, but he was threatening you, you could tell. He had gone from trying to assert his dominance to actually threatening to harm you. It hurt you deeply, but you didn’t let it show.

“You heard me,” you said through clenched teeth. You caught another breath against his hand. “You know you were in the wrong. You know it.”

Kylo’s lip trembled as his emotions fought each other. You felt a sudden surge of energy. You weren’t sure where it was coming from or what it was, but you instinctively used it to shove Kylo back. His hand slipped off your neck, and his intimidating, armored body stumbled backwards a few feet. You then stepped forward, catching him off guard.

“You told me to be brave, to tell you what I want.” He was really listening now as you spoke. “I’m telling you right now that I want you to calm down, stop threatening me and scaring me, and to apologize for your cruel actions.”

His mouth had dropped open. You couldn’t read him now, unable to decipher anger from shock from pain. You thought about the horrible part of your dream where he killed a soldier, and you realized the Force had been warning you about him. You had to make an informed decision before you went any further with him. The Force was showing you the bad because you had only seen the good.

Kylo must have seen your mind because he took a step back and gripped his desk. His face softened as the realization of your nightmares hit him. He broke eye contact with you for the first time since you came in his office and stared at the ground, deep in thought.

There was a long silence as you stood in front of each other, unwilling to move. You felt proud of yourself, even if it meant something terrible would happen to you. You knew you had done the right thing.

“Your nightmares,” he finally spoke. His voice sounded completely different, almost shy. “The vision you’re seeing is the future. I don’t recognize that place or those soldiers.”

You furrowed your brows. The Force showed you the future to inform you about Kylo’s past?

“I don’t know,” he answered your silent thought.

“Tell me,” you said, taking a step forward. “Tell me about your past.”

Kylo looked up at you. His eyes were glassy, making you do a double take, and his face was flushed.

“I’ll lose you,” he said sincerely.

“You don’t know that,” you said taking another step forward and putting your hand on his chest. “You haven’t trusted me with anything yet. I know virtually nothing about you. Don’t you think I deserve to know who I’m kissing at night?”

A tear slid down his cheek. 

“You’re kissing a monster,” he said, his voice cracking. You raised your hand from his chest and moved a few pieces of hair out of his face.

“Let me be the judge of that, okay?” You had clarity now, and it calmed you both. 

You took his hand and pulled him down to the ground with you as you sat down in front of him. He was a little awkward as he tried to fold his long legs, but he managed. You crossed your own legs and put your hands on his knees. He looked at you like a scared little boy who was in trouble. It cracked your heart a little bit, making you forget about what he had just done to you.

He whispered your name suddenly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for scaring you. Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “Not physically.”

His eyes dropped to his lap as another tear ran down his cheek. “Please forgive me.”

“I forgave you the minute you did it,” you said genuinely. He looked up at you, his face filled with wonder. “Now, tell me everything, and let me decide what is right for me...who is right for me.”

You watched him gather courage he didn’t know he had, and he began speaking. He poured it all out—how Snoke tortured him his whole life, how he killed his father then immediately regretted it, the Jedi temple, who his mother was. It all came tumbling out, and you listened to every word carefully.

Three hours had gone by before you realized how long you had been talking. Kylo leaned his head against this desk and stared at the ceiling, exhausted from reliving the horrors of his past. You were laying on your back, your jacket curled under your head like a pillow. You had made sure to keep one hand on his knee the entire time, and you knew he appreciated it.

The things he spoke about were quite shocking for a girl like you. The most suffering you had endured was from your mother, and it paled in comparison to the abuse Kylo had experienced literally his whole life. You understood now that he was damaged, that he genuinely thought he was a monster, so he acted like one, unaware that he had been manipulated into committing those heinous acts. Your empathy carried you the whole time he spoke, and you felt your heart break over and over. 

“You can go,” Kylo’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “I can have a ship ready for you immediately.”

He looked at you, bracing himself. You weren’t sure why he was killing someone in the future, but you figured you would cross that bridge when you got there. Visions could change, he had said, so it wasn’t set in stone. People could change too, you had told him. He struggled with that statement, understandably so. He had only just begun to think for himself, and the only foundation he had was built by Snoke. Now that he was free, he could begin to undo everything. You had seen a hint of relief cross his face at that fact.

“Why would I leave?” You asked. 

“You shouldn’t waste your time on me,” he said sadly. 

“I don’t want to waste my time either, so it’s good you’re not a waste.” You gave him a small smile as he processed your words. You watched his mouth twitch upward with the tiniest movement.

“Are you sure?” His eyes were filled with hope. It was a beautiful sight.

“Of course,” you answered. You leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The hope in his eyes grew stronger, but he furrowed his brows.

“What if they find out I’m weak?”

You thought for a moment. “I think you need to redefine your definition of weak.” 

He looked at you skeptically.

“Hear me out,” you insisted. “Have you ever considered that showing everyone that you are human might help you? People function better when they’re not afraid.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“What if the galaxy followed you because they wanted to? Not because they were scared?” Your voice was passionate.

“That could never happen,” he argued.

“How do you know?” You challenged. “Have you ever tried it?”

He thought for a moment. “No...”

You giggled. “Well?”

He sighed loudly, and you knew you had gotten through to him. 

“How did you get so wise?” He asked, looking at you adoringly.

“I’m a woman,” you answered, laughing hard when he rolled his eyes.

He helped you up and hugged you gently, aware of how gruffly he had handled you, wanting to make amends.

“No more choking,” you said against his chest.

“Never again,” he agreed. “Unless you ask me to...”

You hit him on the arm, and he smirked. Your cocky Kylo was back, and he was new and improved.


	20. Chapter 20

When you retired to your shared quarters, Kylo ordered dinner for the both of you while you took a shower alone. He offered to join you, but you declined, needing some time to process everything that had happened. You saw the little frown that appeared on his face when you told him no, but you couldn’t be close to him yet, not after the day you had. 

You stood under the hot water for a long time, letting it run over your tense muscles. The sound of the running water helped to calm your mind, which hadn’t stopped spinning since the moment you met with the seamstresses. You hadn’t even gotten to tell Kylo how much you loved the gown.

There was a knock on the door, and you jumped slightly at the loud noise interrupting the peace. You heard your name.

“Dinner is here,” Kylo said through the door. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” you answered. 

You dried off and pulled on some baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt and met Kylo at the dining room table. He was already seated but hadn’t started eating yet, which you thought was sweet. He watched you with wide eyes, and you could tell he was nervous. You came over to his side of the table and wrapped him in a hug. He squeezed you against him hard before letting go, but he didn’t let you pull away completely before kissing your mouth. You let him, kissing him back, and you felt him sigh against you.

“Thank you,” he said softly as you sat down in your seat.

You nodded and began eating. Kylo lagged behind, spending most of the dinner stealing looks at you that you pretended not to notice. It was strange spending time together with hardly any physical contact, but you kept your guard up anyway.

Kylo offered to clean up, but you stopped him, saying you were happy to do it, which you were. He went and sat on the couch and began working on his data pad, still sneaking glances your way every few minutes while you loaded the dishes in the dish-washing machine next to the refrigerator. You took your time. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be with Kylo, but the sting from his hand on your neck hadn’t gone away.

“Are you alright?” He asked when you finally sat down on the couch. You made sure to keep some distance between you, which brought back his frown.

“I’m alright,” you answered truthfully. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Are you telling me the truth?”

You gave him a little smile. “Yes. I really am alright.”

“Then why won’t you sit with me?” His voice was almost whiny, which was kind of endearing.

You sighed. “Kylo, I’m just not ready to go back to how we were after today. That’s all.”

Anger flickered in his eyes as he looked at you with confusion. “That’s all? You won’t let me near you, but you’re alright?”

You shook your head. “No, Kylo...”

“Don’t,” he suddenly sat up in a rage. “I don’t need your pity.”

Your eyes widened as he got up and reached for his cloak that was draped across a chair. 

“What are you talking about?” You stood and followed him.

He whirled around. “Don’t insult me! You know exactly what you’re doing. I knew I should not have told you those things, but I never expected you to treat me like this.”

You stepped back, finally understanding what was happening. You grabbed his arm hard, surprising him, and pulled him towards the couch. In his shock, he let you. 

“Is that what you think this is? You think I’m upset about your past?” You gave him the most sincere look you could give, and he watched you closely.

“What else would it be?” His voice was loud, but it had softened just a little after seeing how serious you were.

You took a deep breath.

“I feel distant because you scared me to death earlier,” you explained. You watched his eyes as they went from anger to misunderstanding.

“But I apologized to you, and I meant it,” he said, his voice tightening with pain. “You told me you forgave me.”

“I do,” you were quick to emphasize that fact. “I was telling the truth that I forgave you. But you have to understand that forgiving someone doesn’t mean that everything returns to normal automatically. We all have to face the consequences of our actions, and one of the consequences of today is that I’m a little uncomfortable being close to you right now. It won’t be for forever.”

Kylo stared at you as if he was trying to count your eyelashes. His expression was so intense and focused that you almost had to look away. You put your hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“Have you ever apologized to someone for hurting them? Where the person stayed in your life afterward? That’s what this is, to me,” you said, gesturing between the two of you. “We have to be able to make mistakes and forgive each other, but those mistakes will always come with some kind of consequence. I hope that you and I can use experiences like today to grow closer over time. It just doesn’t happen over night. Each time one of us hurts one another but stays through the fallout with a forgiving heart, we learn more about each other and grow stronger as a couple.”

You halted your speech when you realized what you had just implied. Kylo was still staring at you, not blinking.

“Um, I’m sorry,” you spoke quickly, trying to put the impending fire out immediately. “I’m not saying you and I are together, or whatever. I’m not saying you’re committed to me, because we haven’t...I mean, you’re the Supreme Leader...you haven’t...we aren’t...”

You felt a warm hand cover your mouth, shushing you. You looked up and found Kylo looking at you affectionately, which surprised you. He said your name in a fond tone.

“Relax,” he cooed. “I understand. And to answer your question, no, I have never been in that type of relationship. I have never been able to trust anyone...until you. I want you to be able to trust me as well. I see that it goes both ways.”

He moved his hand to cup your cheek, making you smile. 

“And just so you know, I’m not interested in anyone other than you. Are you interested in anyone other than me?”

Your eyes widened. “Uh, yeah, I mean no, yes, I’m not but don’t feel like you ne-“

His hand covered your mouth again, and you laughed, feeling like a crazy person.

“Then it’s settled. We’re together.” He smiled, showing his teeth and his dimples as he ran his hand to the back of your neck.

Your mouth hung open, and it was your turn not to know how to respond. You never expected the day to end like this. 

He continued, massaging your neck with his hand. “Is that okay with you?”

You nodded your head. Kylo pulled your head towards him and kissed you. The kiss was deeper, more sensual, but he pulled away and let you rest against the couch instead of pushing things further.

“Will you go to bed with me?” He asked shyly. 

You smiled wide. “Yes, I would like that.”

He lifted you from the couch, carrying you bridal style, and carried you into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him with his boot. He held you all night long, making sure you were comfortable and treating you like you were precious. 

And you were, according to him. You just didn’t hear his thought as you snored lightly against his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for you all! Sorry for the delay. I just finished my third fic this weekend and was focused on that. This is short, but we’re getting to some good stuff, I promise. ;)
> 
> Also, I don’t know how to make text italic here, so I’m sorry for the confusing read. If you know how to do that, feel free to educate me! 😂

There were several more meetings with the alien king, whose name you had found out was King Reebus from the planet Hesh, a planet you had never heard of before. The week had flown by, and you were now only one night away from attending the biggest party ever. Sanju and Sanjani returned with your dress, which fit perfectly. They were treated like queens—they were served food and drinks and were assigned a stormtrooper to guard them while they were on the Supremacy. You smiled so much that your face muscles were sore while the two seamstresses flitted about, talking over each other as they gave you beauty tips. 

A little later, you were standing in a smaller hangar, getting ready to board a ship and fly to planet Hesh. You shrank back as troopers, pilots, and engineers ran back and forth. They shot you curious glances, and you realized how much you stood out in the crowd. No one had ever seen the Supreme Leader travel with a woman before, and there was lots of speculation about you. Needless to say, you hated it.

Kylo arrived moments later, drawing you out of your corner and leading you to the ship with his gloved hand on your lower back. You figured he could feel you tremble as everyone stared because he squeezed your side firmly to comfort you until you were on the ship and away from the crowd. You made a beeline for a plush chair towards the back and sat down. You could finally breathe now that you were alone. Kylo did his thing—stomping around, giving orders while occasionally looking at you through his mask. You tried to look somewhat regal as you waited for takeoff, but the thought of flying into space again was almost unbearable. You reached into your satchel and pulled out a couple of anti-anxiety pills and dropped them in your mouth, chasing them with a bottle of water. You probably should have eaten first, but you knew if you tried that you would immediately throw it back up. The trip was only going to be around five hours, but it might as well have been two years for you.

Several minutes later, Kylo sat down next to you as the ship taxied towards the exit, its thrusters softly roaring and making the ship shake. Kylo reached over and took your hand in his, and you felt your body melt at how sweet he was being. His affection was different after your fight, more personal, more soft. You weren’t complaining. Of course, you loved when he was rough with you, but that was reserved for the bedroom. 

Thinking about it made you shift in your seat as your sex grew wet, and Kylo’s helmet turned towards you. You looked up at him and grinned mischievously. He squeezed your hand in warning.

What are you doing? He mentally asked you. 

Nothing...you said, giggling loudly in your own mind. 

Kylo tilted his head. You could tell even through the mask that his eyebrow was raised in that sexy way of his when he wanted to keep you in line. Misbehaving seemed like the better way to make the time pass, even with others on board. General Hux and the others were engaged in some kind of boring discussion, so you could get away with a little something if you wanted to.

You could tell you were flying now, but surprisingly, you weren’t bothered at all. All you could think about was causing trouble, making you almost giddy. Kylo’s hold on your hand tightened even more.

Behave, he commanded sternly, but not without a touch of amusement that you immediately picked up on.

You wiggled in your seat so that the short skirt of your modest dress hiked up past the middle of your thigh, giving Kylo the perfect place to enter if he felt so inclined. You bit your bottom lip and giggled out loud this time. Kylo kept his helmet trained on you.

“Did you take something for the flight?” He asked out loud.

Oh no. “Yes,” you admitted.

“Fuck,” he whispered too quietly for his vocoder to pick up his words. “How many?”

“Ummm,” you pretended to muse, “two?”

“Fuck!” He whispered more aggressively. “The doctor told you to take a half, not two full pills. Did you at least eat?”

You looked up at him with big, innocent eyes and batted your lashes suggestively, making him shake his head in frustration.

“That’s a no,” he mumbled, defeated.

Kylo reached his arm over you to grip the seatbelt located on your chair to your left and pulled it across your lap. You couldn’t help but thrust your hips upwards to graze his arm, and you felt more than heard his groan in your head.

Now what am I going to do with you? He scolded you mentally.

You sighed sweetly while pulling your thighs apart slightly. There’s at least one thing I can think of. 

Kylo flicked his hand and pushed your legs together firmly with the Force.

For fuck’s sake, if someone turns around, they’ll see you! 

You whined against the pressure, staring at his hand on your own. 

But they’re not turned around, and I’m not wearing panties, Supreme Leader, sir. You could tell you were drugged from the way your speech slurred, but it only egged you on. Don’t you want to feel how wet I am?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kylo cursed as he looked down at you. Why aren’t you wearing panties?

I don’t know, you said with a snark. I guess I forgot while thinking about your tongue on my swollen clit.

You watched Kylo shift in his own chair, and you giggled out loud again. There was a distinct bulge growing in the front of his pants that he was trying to hide, unsuccessfully.

He sighed mentally. You are in so much trouble, little spy, taunting your Supreme Leader like this where anyone could see.

I just want your cock so badly. You continued your assault as you pulled your hand out of his grip and slid it down his front to palm his erection. 

A few moments passed while Kylo fought to get control, and you worked him as best as you could through the leather material. Finally, he snapped out of it and jerked your hand away, placing it firmly on the arm rest of the chair with a growl.

Shit. Do you want to be punished for this whorish behavior? He asked, his voice low and raspy with lust.

Yes, please, please punish me, sir, you whimpered. 

The pills had made you wild and unhinged as dirtier and dirtier thoughts entered your brain. You had never spoken to Kylo like this, even during your most passionate moments, and you could feel his body’s response burn in your head, thrilling you. He shifted again.

So you want to be treated like a whore? He asked, slowly losing control himself.

Fuck yes, please sir. I want to be a little whore just for you...want you to use me how you want to...your slurring was getting worse.

He groaned, the sound filling your mind, making you squirm in your seat. You tried to hike your skirt up with a wiggle, but you felt the Force lock you down.

Ah, ah, ah, he tisked as he locked you down. Gonna torture you like you have tortured me, my bad little whore. 

Please, please, please, you whined shamelessly, I want your mouth and your hands and your cock, want you deep in my throat, all mine...

FUCK, he yelled mentally, making you jump. I love hearing you beg for me.

Yesssss, you continued. Please use me, use me as your little fuck toy and fuck me until I can’t walk.

Another growl and another shift came from the masked man sitting next to you. You were totally gone now—your thoughts beginning to scatter.

Fuck, I didn’t know you had this in you, Kylo said, sounding a little whiny himself. You’ll be my little fuck toy alright. Just you wait. I want you nice and desperate for me.

Ohhhhhh, you moaned back, words failing. Yes, please, want y-you to take me...feel you...

And then you were out like a light, leaving a very frustrated and very horny Kylo alone in a chair that now felt much too small for him. He grunted as he shifted again, looking over at your peaceful face with a small smile hidden under his helmet. He reached over and gently moved a piece of hair out of your face.

Now you’ve done it, he thought to himself, saying your name as he studied your features lovingly. He had never been so excited to land before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter can cause cavities.

Kylo carried you through the palace with no regard to the guards and servants who greeted him upon his arrival. Anyone who needed to speak with him was sent to General Hux instead, making the grumpy general even more ornery as he watched Kylo march right through the crowd without so much as a word. Kylo didn’t care—he wanted you, and he wanted you immediately.

A servant showed him to his room, and he laid you down gently on the king-sized bed, removing your shoes and pulling a blanket up over your bare legs which were taunting him. He took his helmet and cloak off and laid them on a table, then sat down on the edge of the bed next to you. He caressed your face and brushed your hair off your forehead while saying your name, trying to coax you awake. It was taking every bit of strength he had to restrain himself from devouring you, awake or not, but he would never do that to you without your express permission. 

You moaned a little, but you didn’t move or open your eyes. Kylo gripped your shoulders and shook you gently, calling your name a little louder while kissing your cheeks—still, no movement on your part. He let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, shifting his body to alleviate the discomfort in his pants as he stared at your body like a starving predator. He shook you again, but you were still unconscious and showed no signs of coming to any time soon.

A knock on the door distracted him for a moment, and after speaking with someone briefly, he went back to you and held your face in his hands.

“You drive me crazy even while asleep,” he said out loud as he shook his head, smirking as you snored quietly. “I have to go now, but when I get back, you better be awake so I can torture you like I planned.”

He kissed your open, snoring mouth before putting on his helmet and cloak and marching out of the room but not before taking a quick look back at your sleeping form before closing the door. 

Meanwhile, you dreamed about the beach yet again. You watched Kylo play with your children in the sand while you rang out ocean water from your dress and plotted your revenge on your...oh...

Kylo was your husband.

Your whole body froze when you realized this. Beach Kylo looked at you funny while you stared at him incredulously. You were just about to say something when the dream shifted, and you found yourself in darkness. The same row of soldiers from before knelt in front of the Supreme Leader and his red saber, but this time, Kylo didn’t swing. He was looking at someone in the distance, and you saw yourself. You were wearing your beautiful black gown, but there was dirt all over it, and your hair had fallen out of its updo. You were wide-eyed and sweating, and you watched as you raised your hand towards Kylo. His lightsaber flew through the air into your open palm, and you swung at an invisible enemy behind you. 

Sweat beaded on your forehead as you sat up with a jolt. You blinked a few times and found yourself laying on a king-sized bed covered in luxurious silk and velvet blankets. You were breathing heavily as you tried to discern what it was you had just seen. Why were you the one attacking that time? That didn’t seem like something you would ever, or could ever, do. Was the Force trying to tell you something again?

You got up and explored the room while you tried to calm down. It was large with exquisite, detailed molding along the walls and ceiling. The floor looked like it was made of crystal. You wondered into the refresher to fix yourself up and noticed the expensive-looking tile that covered the floor and the walls. Everything was over the top, to the point of almost looking gaudy. It certainly wasn’t your taste, but you were okay with living like royalty for a couple of nights.

You splashed some water on your face and brushed through your tangled hair while you tried to remember what happened. You couldn’t remember anything from the flight or your arrival except for taking the two anti-anxiety pills. You assumed Kylo had brought you to the room and was now meeting with King Reebus, and it could be hours before he came back. You noticed a dull ache in your core, and you wondered what had made you so horny all of a sudden. You knew Kylo wouldn’t mess around on a flight full of First Order officers but something had to have happened since you were almost maddeningly turned on. You didn’t know how you were going to survive the next few hours alone when your craving for Kylo was so overwhelming. You decided to order some food and eat your troubles away.

A few more hours went by, and you had pretty much exhausted all of your ideas to pass the time and keep your mind occupied—dinner, a large dessert, and a long bubble bath but still no sigh of Kylo’s return. To make matters worse, the anti-anxiety medication had made you sleep for hours, so now you were wide awake.

You laid down on the bed in nothing but a red, sheer pair of underwear and a matching lace bra that you had hidden away in your luggage as a surprise for Kylo. You tried to position yourself to look sexy, but you figured you probably just looked stupid since you didn’t exactly ooze sex appeal. Kylo always made you weak in the knees, and for just once, you wanted to turn the tables on him. You had been pushing yourself out of your comfort zone lately, and you decided tonight would be the night you transformed into a sex goddess...after reading a few articles on your data pad. A little extra knowledge couldn’t hurt.

Another hour passed, and you had now driven yourself to the edge after doing some research and couldn’t take it anymore. You slid your hand down your belly to your sex and teased yourself gently through the thin fabric. You sighed at the feeling while trying to imagine Kylo’s burly hands on you instead of your own. You dragged your fingers lightly along your outer folds, squirming under the softness, thinking about his talented tongue and how he could almost make you cum just from nudging you with his nose. 

You moaned, the image of him between your thighs spurring you on. You slid your thong down your thighs, shivering as the air hit your wet center. Slowly, you dragged both of your hands up the inside of your thighs and pressed against your folds, playing with your opening and your clit until you were panting. You thought about Kylo’s hard body against you, his heavy muscles smothering you as he bit your neck and moaned passionately. It never failed to surprise you how you were the one who made him react like that, and it made your libido soar. 

You were so engrossed in your self-pleasure that you didn’t hear the door open and close or the heavy pair of boots make their way over to the bed and stop in front of you. Your eyes were closed, and you moaned softly as you climbed higher and higher...

A large hand gripped your wrist, and you screamed loudly out of shock. You opened your eyes to see Kylo looming over you, his shoulders moving up and down with his heavy breathing, his mask firmly in place while his gloved hand gripped your wrist almost painfully. 

“K-Kylo,” you stuttered, your wide eyes running up and down his huge frame. 

The mask was silent. You watched Kylo reach up and remove his helmet with a shhhh sound and drop it on the floor. You winced as it fell hard on the crystal tiles.

His brown eyes looked bigger in the dim light of the room as they stared down at you. They sparkled as they trailed up and down your body. You watched his nostrils flare and his body move forward as he surveyed the state you were in with a look that screamed trouble.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” His silky, deep voice asked. His right eye twitched as you struggled to find words.

“Um, just...t-thinking about you?” You tried to answer seductively.

Kylo moved to sit down next to you, placing his gloved hand firmly on your stomach to hold you in place. Goosebumps trailed your skin under his touch as you waited, holding your breath. His pointer finger circled slowly around your belly button a few times then dragged along your hips, down to the top of your bare mound, then farther down your thighs until it hooked under the waist band of your thong where it was pulled tight across your legs. He tugged at it, giving you a look, so you reached down and slid it the rest of the way off, kicking the flimsy material to the side. His hand ran back up your thighs to your sternum where he flattened his hand across your chest. His long fingers splayed across the length of your chest, his thumb and pinky fingers touching and caressing your nipples through the red lace. You shivered as he slowly increased the pressure, making your nipples pebble under his warm touch.

“Do you know how much trouble you’re in?” He asked, his eyes, black with lust, piercing yours.

You shook your head back and forth. He leaned closer until his lips were at your ear. He slid his hand from your breasts to your neck and gripped it firmly, sending a thrill straight to your womanhood.

“You have the nerve to touch yourself after what you pulled on the flight here? Can’t even wait for me—so needy for my cock.” His hot breath hit your ear, and a surge of arousal made you push your thighs together.

You were so lost in his voice and his touch that you almost missed what he had just said. 

“Wait, what?” You said, shifting up slightly to look at him.

He smiled devilishly. “Do you remember what you did to me?”

You furrowed your brows. “No...” you said. You bit your bottom lip as you tried to recall the flight. “I thought I slept.”

Kylo’s deep laugh reverberated against your body where he leaned over you. 

“You did, but not before you had driven me completely mad, telling me what a good little whore you would be for me.” His lips brushed your cheek as he spoke.

“I did what?!” You shrieked. You moved to sit up, but Kylo pushed you back down and blocked you in with his arms on either side of your shoulders. 

“You’re a bit wilder than you know, little one,” he purred. “I tried to wake you when we got here, but you were still out of it. My plan for revenge had to wait.” He slid his tongue down your neck and bit your flesh, making you squeak. “But I’m done waiting.”

Kylo gripped your arms and pulled them over your head, pinning them above you with the Force. He then took hold of your legs and spread them wide, using the Force to pin them in place as well. You felt his gloved hands brush against your ribs as they slid underneath you to unhook your bra. You arched your back to help him as he pulled it over your arms and threw it behind him as he stared at you hungrily. It was as if his eyes didn’t know what to focus on first as he tried to take in all of you at once. You felt yourself gush and tried to push your legs together with no success.

Kylo took his time removing his clothing, biting the tips of his gloves and pulling them off with his teeth and pulling his black shirt over his head, giving you a show as his muscles flexed with every movement. You felt your body burn when you saw him tenting in his boxers.

“What is it, sweetheart? See something you like?” He grinned as he peeled off his boxers, finally revealing his swollen erection. If it was possible, he looked even bigger somehow.

“Yes...” you whimpered, licking your dry lips. 

“What do you want, princess?” 

You stared at his weeping cock with pleading eyes. “I want you inside of me.”

Kylo’s grin widened as he crawled on top of you, being careful not to touch you just yet. 

“But you’ve been such a bad girl,” he said against your ear. “You don’t deserve my cock after your little show.”

You looked at him, horrified, and whined loudly. He chuckled as he sat up between your legs and shifted his body down the bed. He leaned down and placed his face between your thighs, breathing against your slick folds and pretending to ponder something.

“I don’t think you deserve my mouth either,” he spoke right up against you, brushing you lightly, and you tried to buck your hips. Your body was stuck in place, so you could only cry out as he pulled back yet again, leaving your body cold.

“Kyloooo,” you begged. You were starting to sweat. “Please!”

He reached up and brushed your hair away from your face tenderly. 

“You look so innocent to be such a filthy thing,” he cooed. 

You closed your eyes tightly, unable to stop yourself from moaning lewdly. His words were gasoline and you were a raging fire, already out of control. You heard shuffling and opened your eyes to see Kylo stroking himself lazily while staring at your body. 

“Someone so filthy doesn’t deserve the Supreme Leader’s cum.” He paused to crawl up to your face, straddling your chest so that his cock was right in your face. Your mouth watered at the sight of him swelling under your gaze. “But maybe just a taste to ease your suffering.”

He maneuvered himself between your lips, and you sucked him greedily, making him hiss. You raised your head up as far as you could to take him deeper, but he stayed rigidly in place. You swirled your tongue around his head, licking his pre-cum and savoring the saltiness as it slid down your throat. His groaning made you wetter and wetter as he tried to quiet himself with no success.

“Such a sweet, pretty mouth. Gotta put it to good use,” he said with his eyes closed, his face twisted in ecstasy. He opened his eyes and smirked. “If you want more, you’ll have to beg me for it.”

“Please, please, please,” you mouthed around his cock, making him shiver. “Please give me all of you. I need it.”

“How badly do you need it?” He was starting to lose control.

“So badly,” you said as he pulled out and tapped your cheek with his swollen member. “I want to taste all of you.”

“That’s more like it,” he said. He plunged himself back into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You fought your gag reflux and breathed through your nose, determined to take all of him. He face fucked you again, your nose burying into his dark hair as he dragged himself against your tongue, in and out, in and out. Tears started to form behind your eyes as he maintained a steady rhythm, gripping your head with both hands and twisting your hair between his fingers. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned as you swallowed against him, hollowing your cheeks as he pulled out of you to shove himself back in. 

You moaned, sending vibrations up his shaft, and you felt him swell even more, letting you know he was close. He angled your head and neck upwards before fucking you faster, making you gag as he pushed himself further down your throat. 

“That’s it, take all of it. I want to hear you.” His eyes rolled back in his head as he came, shooting his warm seed down your throat and filling your mouth as he slowed to a stop. He pulled out of your mouth and used his fingers to wipe up any cum that had slipped out and stuck his fingers in your mouth. “Suck.”

You sucked obediently, swirling your tongue around his fingers as lewdly as possible. You watched him lick his lips as he pressed his fingers against your tongue, and you smiled shyly.

“Am I forgiven?” You asked, making your voice as innocent as possible. 

Kylo shifted his body back so he could lean down and kiss you. He pressed his lips against yours hard, letting his passion overtake him. He freed your limbs and let you wrap your arms around his neck, plunging your fingers into his silky, black hair and pulling against his scalp, making him moan. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him to you so forcefully that he fell on top of you, making you grunt and him laugh as you squirmed under his weight. He propped himself up on his elbows so you could breathe and laughed with him. His mouth caught your giggles as he rolled you both so you were laying on top of him. He used his hands to brush your hair away from your face so he could see you better, and you noticed something was different, as if he was about to say something.

“What is it?” You asked him affectionately.

He shook his head. “Just you,” he whispered, kissing the tip of your nose. 

You felt your face flush red as you smiled at him. His eyes were soft and warm as he looked at your face, memorizing every line and freckle. You wiggled your hips and felt him grow hard again against your stomach.

“My greedy girl,” he said as he peppered your neck with kisses. Suddenly, he flipped you onto your back again and slid down your body, dragging his hands down your chest and sides until they were holding your thighs apart. You gasped as he kissed your glossy center without warning.

“You taste so sweet,” he mumbled, sending vibrations up your body. “Could eat you for every meal.”

You squealed as he swirled his tongue around your swollen clit, around and around. He held you down with one hand on your pelvis while he used his other hand to tease your entrance with his fingers. He gently slid the tip of his finger in and out while he lapped at your clit mercilessly, and you shrieked with pleasure as he finally plunged his full finger into you. You felt him smile as your walls contracted against him. Another finger found its way inside of you as he licked your outer and inner folds with his tongue, letting his plush lips drag across your slick skin, almost tickling you as he curled his two fingers inside of you, brushing against your front wall. You cried out and felt your orgasm approaching quickly. He slid a third finger into you and suddenly grazed your clit with his teeth—you were gone, your head lulling back and your back arching as a delectable pressure pulsed from your core all the way to your fingertips. Kylo didn’t stop until your orgasm was completely over, making you squeak with oversensitivity. 

He licked and bit your inner thighs while you caught your breath, lapping up your juices like a man desperate for water. You whimpered as he kissed his way up your body until he found your lips again. You tasted yourself on his tongue as he massaged his tongue against yours, making your toes curl. You had never felt such satisfaction in your life like you did in that moment. 

You felt his full erection against your hip and grinned into your kiss as you bucked your hips. He bit your lip as he pulled back to look at you, raising his eyebrow playfully.

“Insatiable,” he mumbled as he nibbled your collar bone. 

You sighed and ran your hands up and down his chiseled back, feeling goosebumps spread across his flesh under your touch. He slid his hips so that his cock pushed against your soaking wet center, and he teased your clit, making you jerk and cry from overstimulation. Without warning, he plunged himself fully inside of you, and you thought you might black out from the fullness. He pumped in and out of you at a leisurely pace, caressing your breasts and staring into your eyes with a look of awe. You closed your eyes, but he slid his hand under the back of your head and gripped your hair hard, making you open your eyes in shock.

“Look at me,” he commanded. 

You were hypnotized as his eyes flashed with colors of honey and mahogany. He pushed into you without breaking eye contact, his warm skin sliding against yours as he hit the spot deep inside that made your body curl inward. Your eyes started to close again, but he pulled your hair gently, reminding you to keep them open.

“I want your eyes on me when you cum,” he said, kissing your lips and speeding up his thrusts.

“Okay,” you whispered, the feeling of his cock filling you up making you almost delirious. 

You felt a tingling sensation on your clit, and you realized Kylo was using the Force to push you over the edge. It was the perfect pressure for your overworked clit, and you wondered how Kylo knew exactly what to do to your body. It was as if he knew you better than you knew yourself. You gasped as a second orgasm built itself up quickly.

“Kylo,” you moaned, kissing him lightly and letting your lips drag across each other’s. 

“Go ahead. Let it all go all over my cock,” he said, his voice an octave lower than it was as he thrust harder, hurling you over the edge.

Your eyes never left his as you came harder than you ever had before. He followed close behind as you milked his cock and made him lose control. His mouth hung open slightly as he came with you. The pleasure seemed to last and last until both of you were totally spent, and Kylo let himself drop onto you, both of you panting and still staring at each other. You laid like that for a few moments, his cock still inside of you and his body still on top of you, keeping you warm and making you feel safe. 

He spoke your name in a whisper, and you tilted your head. He seemed to falter for a second, his eyes slipping away briefly before bringing them back. You were confused at his suddenly lack of confidence. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the movement. You waited for him to speak.

He opened his mouth, then he closed it. He took your face in both of his large hands and held you, brushing his nose against yours. His mouth opened again, then closed again, and now you were really curious about what was happening.

“What is it?” You asked soothingly. You ran your fingers across his wide shoulder blades.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke the words he wanted to say.

“I love you.”

You froze. Kylo waited for you to respond, but you felt paralyzed. You had talked yourself out of this moment so many times, convinced that he would never love you for real. Hearing those words come from his lips felt like heaven, and seeing just how unsure he was made you breathless. 

“Say it again,” you said, your voice barely a whisper.

Kylo smiled wide. “I love you.”

You closed your eyes and soaked in the moment. When you opened your eyes, he was staring at you expectantly.

“I love you too, Kylo,” you said, finally answering his unspoken question. 

Before you knew what was happening, Kylo had you in his arms, leaping out of the bed and spinning you around like you weighed nothing at all. You squealed at the unexpected action, and this only encouraged him as he squeezed you harder, kissing the breath right out of your lungs while falling back onto the bed quite unceremoniously. 

“Tomorrow, I will dance with my love,” he said softly against your ear. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled the blankets over your bodies. You wiggled into place, all but vibrating with emotion.

“I’ve never danced with anyone before,” you admitted, gripping his arms tightly with your own.

There was a beat of silence as you drifted off to sleep. You heard Kylo’s voice again, which now seemed far away.

“Then I’ll be your first...and hopefully your last.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and runs away to hide*

Kylo was already gone when you woke up the next morning, and he stayed gone for most of the day. That was fine with you since you wanted to surprise him with your finished look before the gala. A beauty team was sent to your room that afternoon, and you were treated to hair, makeup, and nail services. You sipped champagne and chatted with the alien man working on your updo and the woman doing your makeup while another alien of unknown gender did your nails. They were an efficient and talented team, and you had never felt so beautiful.

Once the team left, you were ready to go except for your dress. One of the palace servants, a sweet girl named Bella, agreed to come by before the gala and button you up before Kylo could see you. With that squared away, you had nothing else to do but wait and attempt to keep your hair and makeup in tact while your nails dried.

There was a knock on the door, and you froze in place, afraid it was Kylo.

“Who is it?” You called out.

A female voice called your name. “I was told you were staying in this room with the Supreme Leader.”

You furrowed your brows as you stood up to open the door. You were greeted by a beautiful alien woman adorned with jewels, wearing a lavish green gown that contrasted strikingly with her pale pink skin and boldly flaunted her feminine assets. She looked human except for her skin color and a strange marking on her forehead. A long mane of white-blonde hair hung down her back and draped over her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were a rich violet shade lined with thick, black lashes, and her big eyes were complimented by a seemingly perfect, dark pink mouth. You assumed she was royalty of some kind but couldn’t figure out what she was doing standing at your door.

“Can I help you?” You asked.

“Yes! I was told you are Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s companion for tonight, and I hoped that I could come by and introduce myself since I don’t get to interact with many women my age.” She spoke confidently, like she owned the place.

“Um, okay?” You said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Princess Loza, King Reebus’s daughter,” she answered, pushing her way into your room. 

“Oh, I didn’t know the king had a daughter,” you said, trying to calm your anger at her rude behavior. “It’s nice to meet you, princess.”

“Oh please, call me Loza,” she insisted. She walked around your room, inspecting the clothes you had strewn across the bed and the mess of makeup that still lay on your refresher counter. She seemed to have no concept of boundaries.

“Okay, Loza,” you said, forcing yourself to smile. “What can I do for you?”

Loza sauntered back towards you and pulled you down to the bed by your arm and tucked her legs up under her gown like a little child.

“Oh no! This is nothing like that. When I heard the Supreme Leader had a female companion, I just had to know who you were!” She shook you gently by the shoulders as she continued speaking enthusiastically. “I was hoping we could be friends, especially since we may be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future.”

You furrowed your brows. “Um, I’m really sorry, I’m just so confused. What are you talking about?”

Loza smiled in your face aggressively, leaning almost too close to you. “Well, the marriage, of course! The First Order and my father are discussing forming a mutually beneficial alliance, and that would mean a marriage between me and a high ranking officer.”

You nodded your head, finally understanding. “Oh! Okay, well that sounds great! I just hope it isn’t General Hux.”

You laughed heartily, and Loza joined in, shoving your shoulder so that you almost fell over.

“Oh heavens, no. I would never marry him.” She shook her head, overly amused at your statement. “I mean the Supreme Leader, of course. I would be his empress, and the First Order would protect my planet and keep our interests as their number one priority.” 

You felt the floor drop from under you as you spiraled down into a mental black hole.

“W-what?” You stuttered, your smile disappearing.

“Did he not mention this to you?” She asked, feigning innocence. “I thought he spoke to you about these things seeing as you are traveling with him. And, by the way, I think it’s wonderful that he brought you along to the gala. I know so many leaders who would never treat their servants with half the generosity with which he’s treating you. I think it speaks highly of his character.”

Your jaw dropped open. All you could do was stare at this stunningly beautiful creature as she rambled on. You fussed at your brain to catch up and say something before you spontaneously combusted.

“Servant?” Was all you could speak.

“Well yes, you’re his maid, correct? I mean, of course you won’t be staying in his suite when I arrive on the supremacy—that’s a given.” You saw something wicked flash in her eyes. “But for now, I just want you to enjoy living the high life for a night, and I hope we can be good friends.”

Your jaw still hung open, and you were vaguely aware that you looked stupid. It was all so much to take in, and the stinging behind your eyes threatened to overflow onto your freshly powdered skin. You had a choice to either make a scene and end up getting kicked out of the palace, or worse, arrested, or you could pretend you were fine and find out for yourself at the gala. You decided on the latter.

“Of course, good friends,” you said, your voice amazingly even despite the turmoil brewing in your chest.

“Oh, and do tell me, is he as handsome as they say? I have heard he has an eight pack, for crying out loud!” She elbowed you as if she was sharing a secret with a sister.

You bit your lip as you felt your soul die. “Uh, yeah. He’s handsome.”

“But what about that eight pack?” She prodded. It was like a knife stabbing you in the gut.

“That’s...that’s true too,” you said, your voice closer to a whisper.

Loza squealed at the new information and smoothed her hair down across her shoulders. “Oh my, I just knew he was the right pick when Father asked me who I would have as my husband. I hope he likes the new lingerie I bought to match my gown.”

Loza smiled and threw her arms around your rigid body, digging her nails into your back painfully as she hugged you. “Well then, I better finish getting ready. You know how important first impressions are.”

You patted her shoulders awkwardly and watched her leave. She paused in the doorway to look back at you.

“Oh, and I can’t wait to see your gown tonight. I heard that it looks just lovely on your fuller figure. It must be some dress!” She blew you a kiss and closed the door behind her.

You sat very still for a long time, staring at your feet in front of you. There was nothing in your brain, as if your body had shut down to protect itself. All you could think about was the floor and how the crystal reflected millions of rainbows onto the walls. It really was quite beautiful.

When you finally decided to look up, you gasped at the sight in front of you. Several hair products and makeup brushes were floating above the refresher counter along with several lamps and a small ottoman in the bedroom. You looked around in shock, noticing how easy it felt to hold everything up with the Force. For a brief moment, you forgot about Miss Bitch and laughed excitedly at how strong you were becoming. You closed your eyes and focused as you brought the items back down gently. As soon as the Force hold broke, your shoulders slumped as you realized just how much effort it had taken to move everything.

You were startled by a ding from your data pad. You reached over to the bedside table and picked it up. It was a message from Kylo.

“I will return in an hour to prepare for the gala. I can’t wait to see you.”

Yeah, whatever, you thought. He will see you, alright. He will see you throw champagne at his mask if he even LOOKS like he is looking at that loud, blonde nightmare. Better yet, maybe you could throw him against the wall now that you know how to tap into your anger.

No, you had to stop. You had no reason not to trust Kylo. Something had to be wrong—a misunderstanding or miscommunication. He wouldn’t tell you he loves you the night before he runs off with another, more attractive woman who just happened to be a princess. He wouldn’t do that to you.

Would he?


	24. Chapter 24

Bella knocked on your door, and you asked her to come in. She smiled widely when she saw you.

“Mistress, you look so beautiful,” she sighed.

You smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you, Bella. I needed that.”

She gave you a confused look. “Do you not see how pretty you are yourself?”

With that statement, your face scrunched up, and all the emotion you had tried to hide poured out in ugly sobs. You sat down on the bed and cried into your hands and all over your robe, knowing you were messing everything up—you just couldn’t stop it. Bella ran to your side and sat down with you, embracing you hard with wide eyes and pulling your head into her lap.

“Mistress! What is the matter?” She asked, her voice quiet but strained with shock.

You sniffled and tried to make yourself look presentable. Bella quickly pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for you, so you took it and dabbed at your face as gently as possible.

“I’m sorry,” you gasped, fighting hard to stop the constant flow of tears. “I’m okay.”

Bella gave you a harsh look, shaking her head. “You are NOT okay.”

You sighed shakily. “You’re right, I’m not okay.”

“What happened?” Bella demanded harder.

You sat up and blew your nose. You looked apologetically at Bella for ruining her handkerchief, but she just shook her head and waited for you to explain.

“I...well...Loza paid me a visit a few minutes ago.” You looked down at your hands as you squeezed the handkerchief. “I didn’t know the king had a daughter.”

Bella’s face visibly burned red with rage. “Not that horrible witch. What did she do?”

You looked at Bella with surprise. “You don’t like her?”

Bella barked a laugh. “No, mistress. She is the most insufferable, spoiled, entitled pain in my ass. Sorry for cursing—I know it isn’t professional.”

You grabbed her hand. “No, no, don’t be professional. What do you know about an arranged marriage?”

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. “Nothing. I haven’t heard a word about such a thing.” She gasped suddenly, throwing her hand over her mouth. “She didn’t!”

“Didn’t what?” You leaned in.

“Tell you that she was marrying the Supreme Leader? Is that what she did?” Bella’s tone was increasingly harsh as she spoke.

“Yes!” You exclaimed. “She said she had her pick of First Order officers and wanted him, then she proceeded to insult me in every way possible.”

Bella stood from the bed, her hands clenched into fists. “That bitch! I didn’t think she would stoop that low.”

“What are you talking about?” You sniffed again.

“She has had her eyes on the Supreme Leader since his arrival. He hasn’t paid her any attention even though she’s whored herself out as much as possible at every meeting they’ve been in. It’s disgusting, and the more he ignores her, the worse she gets. It looks like she’s decided to try to go after you instead.” Bella was shaking now.

You grabbed your chest. “Are you sure?”

Bella nodded as she ran over to you again, grasping you by the shoulders. “From what I’ve witnessed, there has been no discussion of an arranged marriage. She’s trying to intimidate you.”

You shook your head back and forth, both relieved and livid at the same time. “What a horrible person!”

Bella nodded enthusiastically. “She’s the worst! So don’t let her get to you—don’t let her win. Put on that gorgeous gown and walk out proudly with your head held high and let her know that you aren’t to be messed with. I see the strength you have behind your kind exterior. This is the time to show it.”

You teared up again as Bella’s words washed over you. “Thank you.”

Bella embraced you again, hugging you hard. “You can thank me by putting that piece of trash in her place. Let’s get you ready.”

The next half hour was spent fixing your hair and makeup and getting you into your gown. Bella buttoned you up and handed you a beautiful pair of emerald chain earrings that barely brushed your shoulders. You went for the matching necklace, but Bella stopped you.

“No, mistress. If I may, leave your neck bare. It will drive the Supreme Leader wild,” she grinned evilly, and you laughed.

“Okay,” you agreed, putting the necklace back in the box. “Bare it is.”

Both of you heard the door to the room open, followed by heavy footsteps. You froze, suddenly extremely nervous. Bella grabbed your arms.

“Now, now, don’t be that way. You have to be brave tonight, and he’s going to love you in this.”

You nodded as she stood in front of you and fiddled with the curls from your updo that hung around your face. She finally stepped back with a huge smile.

“Are you ready?” She asked, her voice strained to keep from shouting with glee.

You took a deep breath and smoothed the front of your gown with your hands. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Bella clasped her hands together in front of her, and with a squeal, she spun around and marched out of the refresher to greet Kylo.

A few moments passed. You wondered what was taking so long as you shifted from one foot to the other. You were thankful you chose shorter heels since your calves were already starting to pull uncomfortably.

“Mistress, you may come out now!” Bella’s happy voice was the boost of confidence you needed, so you opened the door and tried to gracefully enter the bedroom.

Your eyes fell immediately on Kylo, who was dressed in a dashing black uniform, complete with gold buttons, a golden First Order insignia, new black leather gloves, and a black and red velvet cloak that hung off of his left shoulder. His helmet was off, and his hair was styled into place with one strand hanging down in front of his forehead. He looked like a true emperor, and you felt your whole body tingle as you eyed him hungrily.

“Hi,” you said, your voice barely a whisper.

Kylo didn’t speak. He seemed almost catatonic as he stared at you. You tilted your head at him, waiting for him to do something. At first you were confused, but then you realized what was happening and felt your whole body flush red.

Kylo’s eyes were wide and dilated as they traveled up and down your body. His mouth was slightly open, and his face was pink. He dragged a hand through his hair, messing it up a little as he stood there, unsure of what to do. He just couldn’t stop staring. You shuffled your feet under your skirt and clasped your hands in front of you, your long bell sleeves grazing the floor.

“I...” Kylo started, but stopped. He took a step closer, surveying you again. 

“I?” You teased him. 

His eyes met yours, and with a raised eyebrow, he proceeded to walk around you, inspecting you like he would a new ship. He reached out a gloved hand and pinched some of the satin material between his fingers, rubbing it softly together as he looked at it. Without raising his head, his eyes met yours. He had never looked so sexy and vulnerable at the same time, and you bit your lip at his expression. He finished his walk around and stopped right in front of you, careful not to step on your skirt. He reached his hand to your face and pulled your bottom lip away from your teeth with his thumb and clasped your chin in his hand while he inspected your face carefully. 

He spoke your name softly. “You look...” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. He just stood there with your chin in his hand, and you started to smile. He reflected your smile, his dimples growing on either side of his mouth. Bella took a step forward from the corner of the room and made a motion to you. You turned towards her, and Kylo dropped his hand.

“Mistress, may I be excused so you two can have some time before the party?” She asked respectfully.

You motioned her over, and she stepped forward hesitantly, looking back and forth between you and Kylo. When she was within reach, you hugged her hard. Kylo watched, surprised by your behavior towards a palace servant.

“Thank you,” you whispered in her ear.

She leaned back and wiped a small tear from her eye. “It was an honor.”

With a curt nod at Kylo, Bella turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“What was...” Kylo started to ask, but you stopped him with a shake of your head.

“She was just very helpful,” you answered quickly, not wanting to talk about what happened.

Kylo looked at you suspiciously but didn’t ask anything else. Instead, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to him. Longing and lust were written all over his face.

“I’m...glad you like the dress,” he said, lowering his voice sheepishly.

You smiled. “I love it, actually. It’s exactly what I would have chosen myself.”

He nodded, looking down at your chest. You patted his cheek to get him to look back at you, and you waved your finger at him.

“Eyes up here, mister,” you scolded him. 

He narrowed his eyes at you playfully. “You shouldn’t look so damn sexy.”

You looked down, unsure of how to respond to his words. He tilted your chin up with his pointer finger and made you look at him.

“I don’t...have the words, but you need to know that...well, you are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen,” he said, letting his finger trail your jaw while he struggled with his words. 

You watched him, feeling tears well up behind your eyes again. You mentally swore at yourself, knowing how much time you and Bella had spent repairing your face from before. You shook your head back and forth slightly and tried to blink the tears away. Kylo cupped his hand around your neck and held you there while his other hand rubbed your back in small circles.

“You look pretty good,” you said, fighting a laugh as you downplayed how you felt.

He shot you a look and pinched your side, making you yelp. “Pretty good?”

“Okay fine. You look amazing,” you corrected. He smiled. “And handsome, and regal, and hot...”

He pulled you in for a kiss, interrupting your list. It was one of the most gentle kisses he had ever given you. You could feel just how much things had changed after you both confessed your love for each other the night before, and his lips made you forget all about Loza. His eyes were on you, not her. You could relax.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking you and up down yet again. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

You giggled as you stepped away to touch up your face and grab your evening clutch, which was green to match your emerald earrings. Kylo held out his arm for you to take it, and you did.

“I’m going to show you off tonight,” he said into your ear, making you shiver. “And when we get back, you’re going to show off for me.”

He bit your ear gently, and you laughed loudly as you walked out the door. You were greeted by the knights, who were still wearing their helmets and armor. They surrounded you both as you made your way to the ballroom. This surprised you seeing as the visit to planet Hesh was supposed to be friendly. Kylo didn’t react at all—he simply lead you through the grand hall as if they weren’t there. It was a little peculiar, but you didn’t say anything. You were thankful for the extra security after your weird intrusion earlier.

General Hux stood at the end of the hall and bowed his head to Kylo as he walked by. Hux looked at you, and his eyes widened. You weren’t sure what to do with his reaction, but Kylo seemed to enjoy it by the way he smirked at the general.

“You look lovely this evening,” Hux complimented you. You almost tripped over yourself. Hux had never said anything nice to you before.

“Thank you, General,” you returned. “You look very nice too.”

The general’s face flushed pink, and you heard Kylo snicker under his breath. After an awkward moment, Hux nodded to you both and lead the way into the ballroom. Your entourage was joined by several other First Order officers followed by two lines of Heshian soldiers dressed in lavish uniforms. 

You looked behind you, doing a double take at the soldiers. They looked so familiar, but you couldn’t figure out why. It gnawed at your brain until you were distracted by the large gathering in the ballroom. King Reebus was seated on a throne elevated above the floor, and next to him sat Loza in a ridiculously huge ball gown that made her look like a cupcake. Of course, it was cut down to her naval, and she made a show of pushing her chest out a little as you walked in with Kylo. He didn’t even look her way, though, and you had to stop yourself from screaming “ha ha” loudly in her face.

The ballroom was enormous and surrounded by colorful tapestries that hung from the tall ceiling all the way to the ground. The lighting was soft, making the atmosphere romantic. A spectacular buffet of food lined the front of the room and was surrounded by servants who flitted around like bees, making sure the food was perfect. The rest of the room was filled with Heshian guests, making the total body count for the gala around four hundred. You were completely overwhelmed by the opulence around you. Kylo squeezed your arm against his when he felt how nervous you were.

The Heshian soldiers from behind you scattered to each side of the ballroom and stood guard. The knights scattered as well, but instead of standing guard, they mingled with the guests and visited the buffet, which amused you. Six giant knights in full, black armor and terrifying helmets making a beeline for refreshments and hors-d’oeuvres was not something you saw every day.

Kylo must have heard your train of thought because he leaned in to your ear. “They don’t attend a lot of parties,” he whispered, chuckling. You laughed too as you watched them removing their helmets to eat and drink enthusiastically while those standing next to them cowered in fear and slowly moved out of their way.

Kylo lead you towards King Reebus, and you felt your skin bristle immediately. Loza eyed you with surprise but quickly gathered herself before anyone else could notice her reaction. You knew she hadn’t expected you to look the way you did, and you couldn’t help but feel satisfied.

“Your highness,” Kylo greeted the king. You both bowed your heads respectfully.

“Supreme Leader,” said King Reebus as he bowed his head in return. “Welcome to a Heshian ball. I hope you and your companion enjoy yourselves.”

You couldn’t make yourself smile even as the king looked at you. Kylo didn’t seem to notice your lack of greeting.

“I believe we will,” Kylo replied. He turned towards Loza and nodded his head. “Princess.”

“Supreme Leader,” she said in a voice that sounded much like what a horny snake would sound like if it could speak. She stood and made her way towards you both. “You look so handsome tonight.”

“Thank you,” he said, his voice edgy. He looked over at you and said your name. “Have you two met?”

“Yes actually!” Loza’s voice rose in volume, and you had to fight to keep from rolling your eyes. “I had the most wonderful afternoon with your lovely friend here.”

“You did?” Kylo looked at you, confused. 

“Uh, yes,” you said quickly. “We saw each other for a few moments.”

Loza smiled at you, showing off her blindingly white teeth. “Oh now, don’t be modest. We had some lovely girls’ time, didn’t we?” She pointed at Kylo. “She told me all about you.” 

She winked as she spoke, and Kylo looked at you again. You smiled hesitantly.

“Well, then, I’m glad you two got along. Let’s go visit the buffet,” he said, pulling you away from the king and the princess. You sighed heavily, thankful to get away.

“What was that all about?” Kylo asked as soon as you were out of ear shot.

You frowned. “You don’t want to know.” 

He smirked at your reaction. “You don’t like her?”

You glared at him so hard that he actually swallowed nervously. “No, I do not.”

He nodded and handed you a glass of wine, deciding to shelve the conversation for later since your facial expression scared him a little. “Noted.”

A band played music towards the front of the room, and you swayed back and forth to the melody as you sipped your wine, careful not to drink it too fast. The last thing you needed was to get drunk and lose your senses around someone as horrible as Loza. Instead, you watched Kylo speak with multiple political figures and admired how graceful he was, both in speech and in his movements. He snuck glances at you throughout the night, squeezing your hand or rubbing your shoulders occasionally to remind you he was still there. You fell more in love with him as time ticked by, and you wished you had half the social elegance as him.

Just as you popped a tiny sandwich in your mouth, King Reebus stood from his throne, quieting the crowd. 

“My dear guests and revered members of the First Order, let the dancing begin!” He bellowed.

The band started to play much louder while everyone filed onto the dance floor and coupled up. Kylo looked at you with a boyish grin, and you smiled back like a child looking at a gift.

“May I have this dance?” He asked you, holding out his hand. 

You placed your hand in his. “I would love to.”

He spun you around, placing one arm around your waist while holding your hand in the other. You lost your breath as he glided you across the floor, staring into your eyes like you were the only one there. 

“Where did you learn how to dance like this?” You asked him.

Something dark flashed across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. “I grew up attending a lot of events like this one, so I had to learn.”

You immediately felt guilty for asking as you remembered the things he had told you about his childhood. He saw your face fall and pulled you closer.

“Don’t,” he said, his voice low. “It’s alright.”

You met his eyes, and he nodded to you. You breathed out a sigh and nodded in return as he spun you around again, a smile returning to his face as he watched you sway back and forth against him. You pressed a soft kiss to his neck, and you felt him hum against you.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he mumbled into your hair. “You know I can take whatever I want...whenever I want...wherever I want.”

You giggled into the crook of his shoulder. “I know.”

He growled into your ear, letting his hand slip farther down your back. “Yes, you do.”

The booming voice of King Reebus interrupted your moment with Kylo, and you stopped moving reluctantly to turn towards the stage. Kylo squeezed your side and kissed your temple, letting you know he planned to continue your little moment later.

“It is time for a Heshian tradition! All of our unmarried male guests from the First Order will now dance with an unmarried Heshian woman. She will choose the dancing partner she desires, so men, be ready. Now, let me present the ladies of Hesh!”

The king gestured to a row of women walking onto the dance floor, all dressed quite scandalously in what you assumed was some kind of Heshian clothing. You felt your heart drop to your stomach.

“Per tradition, the princess will have her first pick of the night! Good luck, fellows!” The king boomed, laughing heartily as he sat back down on his throne. 

Your eyes widened when you saw Loza look directly at you as she stood from her throne. You squeezed Kylo around the waist, and he looked down at you.

“Don’t worry,” he said, looking you directly in the eyes as he tried to soothe you by running his hands up and down your arms. “It won’t be for long. Have one of my knights dance with you until this is over, and I can join you again.”

Just as Kylo finished his sentence, Loza appeared in front of both of you. A spotlight shined down on her, and the crowd grew quiet. She looked at Kylo lustfully as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I choose the Supreme Leader, Father,” she announced. 

The crowd cheered, and you backed away, shaking with rage as she shot you a triumphant look. She grabbed Kylo by the hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. He let her, knowing the relationship between the First Order and the king was fragile. He refused to do anything that would put you or his men in danger. He looked back at you briefly, nodding his head. Your eyes burned.

The rest of the Heshian women chose their dance partners, General Hux surprisingly being one of them, and the band began to play. It was a slow song, and you watched Loza try to press her body against Kylo, who subtly moved in a way so that she couldn’t close the gap between them. You smiled weakly when you saw her furrow her brows for a split second, frustrated that he wasn’t giving into her advances.

“May I dance with you?” A familiar voice spoke from behind you.

You turned around and were greeted by Vicrul’s bright blue eyes. You smiled, nodding your head as he pulled you to the dance floor. He spun you around in time with the music, making sure that you could see Kylo and Loza at all times.

“Don’t worry,” said Vicrul, “that tramp has no chance with Ren.”

You frowned, looking down at your moving feet. “I hope you’re right.”

Vicrul laughed loudly, making you look up at him with surprise. “What?”

“You’re telling me you can’t tell how much he is into you? You honestly can’t see it?” Vicrul’s voice dripped with amusement.

“I mean, I do, but Loza is so different than me...”

Vicrul shook his head. “Yeah, different because she’s a fucking bitch.”

You smiled at his openness. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, remembering himself. “I just can’t stand her, and I know Kylo would never have any interest in a...thing like that.”

You laughed, Vicrul’s words making you feel a bit better. You looked over at Kylo, and you grinned wider when you saw the pained expression on his face while Loza gabbed away, batting her thick eyelashes and giggling like a little girl.

“Don’t apologize,” you said, looking back at Vicrul. “How do you know how awful she is?”

Vicrul, for once in his life, was silent. You narrowed your eyes at him as you waited for him to respond. 

“Well,” he began, his face turning red, “it’s just...how she treats her servants makes me want to use her for target practice.”

Your mind skidded to a stop as you realized what he was saying.

“Bella?” You asked excitedly. “Are you interested in Bella?”

“Shhh, keep your voice down, fuck,” Vicrul scolded you. You apologized but couldn’t drop your goofy smile.

“Does she like you too?” You asked, feeling like a teenager again. Vicrul lowered his head towards you as he scanned the area, making sure no one could hear him.

“I think so,” he whispered. “I hope so...”

You had to fight hard to keep from jumping up and down. “Bella is amazing! And if you like her, maybe you can help bring her back with us! She doesn’t deserve the treatment she gets here.”

Vicrul nodded. “I know, but I don’t want to start a war or something by stealing a girl from the palace.”

“Yes, that could be bad,” you agreed. “We can figure it out. We have until tomorrow.”

Vicrul shrugged, looking defeated. “I’m not getting my hopes up.”

You nodded, feeling your heart break for him. Even though he was a rotten flirt, you could tell that his feelings for Bella were authentic. 

The song ended, and the crowd clapped as the couples broke apart. Loza scowled as she watched Kylo look for you. Just as he found you with Vicrul, she grabbed him by the arm.

“Father wishes to speak with you now,” she said to Kylo quickly. “Can you bear to stay away from your lady friend for just a few more minutes?”

Kylo clenched his jaw. You met his eyes, and he mouthed an apology to you. You nodded, understanding that he was still in the middle of negotiations. You didn’t want to cause any trouble. He sighed with relief when you smiled, and he turned away, Loza on his arm, dragging him towards the king.

Vicrul chuckled. “I’m glad I’m not him.”

You covered your mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing at your poor Supreme Leader. All of your jealous feelings were pretty much gone, and you felt free to enjoy yourself. You stepped towards the back of the room where you could see everyone. You noticed Vicrul turn to his left abruptly, and you almost shrieked when you saw Bella looking his way with a shy smile on her face as she walked with an empty food tray. Vicrul started walking to her, his usual proud gait hindered by nerves. It was probably the cutest thing you had ever seen.

You decided that one more glass of wine couldn’t hurt, and just as you turned to head towards the bar, a gruff hand covered your mouth with a strange smelling rag. Your eyes widened in fear as you tried to scream, but you couldn’t move or speak. Whatever was on that rag paralyzed you, and you felt your body being dragged off into the shadows before everything went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

You woke up with a jolt. Looking around and blinking your eyes clear, you saw that you were in a prison cell. The floor was dirt and the walls were cement, and the whole place felt damp and cold. You couldn’t find any windows, and the front of the cell was lined with steel bars. You pushed yourself up out of the dirt and pulled your knees up to your chest, letting your now soiled gown pool around you. A shiver shot down your spine, and you wondered how long you had been unconscious.

The sound of footsteps made you stiffen, and you held your breath.

“Well it took you long enough,” a familiar voice echoed in front of you. You looked up to see Loza standing there in her hideous poofy gown, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for an hour.”

You stumbled to your feet. “Loza...what is going on?”

The princess stepped forward while holding her gown up off the floor. “Well, I wanted to kill you, but Father wants you alive because apparently you have ‘The Force’,” she explained, making quotation marks with her fingers.

Your eyes widened. “Kill me?”

Loza sighed. “Of course. You’re the one thing standing in my way of becoming an empress. Why would I leave you alive?”

You gripped your head, willing the room to stop spinning.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” she said, rolling her eyes. “This will all be over as soon as Father and I get what we want.”

“Which is?” You asked, massaging your temples.

“The terms of our alliance with the First Order, of course,” Loza said, as if you were supposed to know that already.

You closed your eyes for a moment. “And what are those terms?” You didn’t bother to open your eyes as you spoke.

“If you must know, the First Order will be given complete control of our mines in exchange for my hand in marriage to the Supreme Leader as well as making Hesh an equal governing body. We would merge together to make one ruler of the galaxy.” She smiled a sickly sweet smile that made you nauseous.

“And you think the First Order will agree to this?” You said, shaking your head.

“Oh yes,” she said, stepping forward, her voice becoming serious. “Do you even know what is in our mines?”

“No...” you said, wondering if you even wanted to know.

Loza laughed loudly. “Kyber crystals! There are others who would give a lot more than what we’re asking of the First Order to have access to them. Kylo Ren can’t just turn our offer down for a no one like you. If the mines fall into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the First Order altogether.”

Your eyes widened. You had no idea the mines held kyber crystals—you always assumed they were mining for some kind of precious metal, but kyber crystals were a whole different story. You knew their worth, and you knew how powerful they were. 

“You finally understand,” she said, watching your face morph with realization. “And, if the First Order agrees, then you may live here and serve the king with your little Force thing.”

You backed up until your back hit the concrete wall and slumped against it. The cool of the concrete felt good against your burning skin as you processed all of the new information.

“What if they refuse?” You asked.

Loza smirked. “Then we take our business elsewhere.”

“What about me?” You kept pushing.

“Oh you’ll die,” Loza said, laughing maniacally. “And I’ll get to be the one to do it.”

You slid down the wall onto your knees. You never meant for things to end up this way or to put Kylo in such a horrible position. You knew what the right decision was, and it made your heart ache. There was no way you were going to let the kyber crystals end up in the wrong hands, hands that could end up destroying Kylo himself. Tears slid down your dirt-covered face as you slowly accepted your fate.

“Okay,” you said softly. 

“Come again?” Loza asked, stepping forward.

“You win. I won’t stand in the way of the First Order. They need those mines.”

Loza’s eyes widened. “Are you seriously telling me that you are willing to stay here? You’re not even going to fight for your so-called lover?”

You shook your head. “That’s actually exactly what I’m doing. If those mines end up in the wrong hands, Kylo will die in some horrible war. I can’t let that happen.”

Loza stared at you for a long moment.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll go tell Father to make the deal, and you’ll be released to your own suite in the palace.” She gathered up her skirt and started to march out of your sight before turning around one more time. “Oh, I should tell you that Father will probably breed you in order to create more Force sensitives, not that I want to imagine that happening. You can keep those details to yourself while I decide on a wedding gown.”

With that, she turned and disappeared, leaving you speechless.

**

Several hours passed. You felt the little bit of hope you had left slipping away. You had tried several times to contact Kylo through the Force, but you found that you couldn’t do anything. It seemed that the walls of your cell were made of special material that blocked access to the Force, rendering you useless. Kylo would be unable to locate your Force signature as long as you stayed within the concrete walls. After several more attempts, you eventually gave up and drifted in and out of sleep while lying on the dirt floor.

A soft shuffling noise piqued your interest, and you sat up quickly. Suddenly, Bella appeared in front of your cell holding a ring of keys. You shot to your feet and ran to her, gripping her hands through the bars.

“Bella! What are you doing here?” You whispered.

“I’m getting you out of here,” she whispered back. She grabbed a key and twisted it into the lock, but the door didn’t open. “I don’t know which key it is, so bear with me.”

You stood back and let her try different keys until finally the lock clicked open and the door creaked forward. You ran through the opening and hugged Bella tightly, thanking her over and over again. She grabbed your hand and led you through the dark hallway that seemed to be in a cave.

“How did you find me?” You asked her as you ran.

“I learned about this secret prison from another girl,” she answered, breathing heavily with adrenaline. “Vicrul flew me here to check because I had a feeling Loza hid you here, and I was right.”

“Vicrul is here? And what do you mean fly?” You stopped for a moment to gather your gown in your arms so you wouldn’t trip and took off your shoes so you could run faster.

“We’re on one of Hesh’s moons,” Bella explained. “I got out of the palace as fast as I could with Vicrul’s help. It was a blood bath in there.”

You slid to a stop. “What?”

Bella turned around and grabbed your arm, pulling you along. “Once the Supreme Leader found out you were missing, the king had him and the rest of the First Order surrounded by hundreds of soldiers thinking no one would try to fight against those kinds of odds, but he was wrong. The Supreme Leader and the knights didn’t even hesitate, and the next thing I knew, body parts were flying through the air. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

You bit your bottom lip as you thought about Kylo fighting hundreds of soldiers for you.

“Was he okay?” You asked hurriedly.

“Oh yes,” Bella confirmed. “He sent me to gather information and then ordered Vicrul to fly me around to look for you while he fought because he couldn’t get out.”

“Oh no,” you said to yourself.

Suddenly, light appeared in front of you, and you realized you had made it to the entrance of the cave. You and Bella picked up speed and ran as hard as you could, kicking dirt up around you with every step. Vicrul stood just outside the entrance. He was covered in dirt and blood and was breathing heavily.

“Vicrul! Are you alright?” You asked, worriedly.

“Yeah, just a bunch of fucking soldiers trying to kill me,” he said between breaths. “I showed them, though.”

You hugged him, catching him off guard. 

“Alright, alright, cut the mushy stuff. We have to leave now,” he said as he pushed you away and led you and Bella towards a small ship. You looked around you but saw nothing but caves.

“Where is Loza?” You asked.

“I don’t know,” said Vicrul. “She probably flew off somewhere to hide like the coward she is.”

The three of you boarded the ship and headed for the main planet. The flight was very short, and before you knew it, you were entering the atmosphere and descending towards the palace that was now in shambles. Fire lit up the night as it flashed from broken windows. Smoke billowed into the sky and debris covered the palace grounds. You covered your mouth in shock.

“No, don’t do tha-“ Vicrul yelled at you, but you ignored him as you slid down the ramp and ran towards the palace. The sounds of war deafened your ears as you came closer and closer. Before you could enter, movement caught your eye, and you turned to see Kylo in front of a line of soldiers holding his lightsaber threateningly in front of them. It suddenly hit you where you had seen the soldier’s uniforms before.

They were from your dream. 

Kylo whirled around to face you. His eyes were wild and his face was dirty, but he had never looked better than in that moment. He was alive, and that was all you cared about. He started to swing his saber towards the row of soldiers, but you yelled at him first.

“No!” You shouted. Kylo turned around and looked at you with confusion while you spoke. “Don’t kill them! I’m here now. You don’t have to kill them.”

There was a long moment of silence between the two of you while Kylo thought about your words. Finally, he sheathed his saber and ran towards you, letting the terrified soldiers run away from the scene.

A searing pain suddenly ripped through your upper arm, causing you to scream. Kylo’s eyes filled with fear as he watched the blaster shot hit you. You could see him screaming something to you, but you couldn’t hear anything except the sizzling of your flesh. You looked up and saw Loza aiming a blaster at Kylo from behind, and you realized she was the one that shot you. Kylo immediately turned on his heel and cut her down with his saber, sensing her before she could even attempt to pull the trigger again.

You gripped your arm and tried to run to him, but you paused when you felt a presence behind you. You turned your head to the side and saw King Reebus in your peripheral, pointing a blaster directly at Kylo while trying to shove you out of the way. Something inside of you snapped as panic rushed over you. You reached your good arm out, and Kylo’s saber came flying into your hand, and you ignited it. You spun in a circle and cut the king’s arm off just as he fired, causing the blast to miss Kylo and hit a nearby soldier. He roared in pain, but before he could take hold of you with his one remaining arm, you slashed him right down the middle from his head to his stomach. He fell over with a loud thump, and you stood over him, your body in shock as you stared at the disgusting pile of flesh burning on the ground. You knew you would never be able to forget that smell as you fought back a gag.

Strong hands were on you in an instant, and you looked up into Kylo’s honey brown eyes. He called your name and cupped your face in his hands.

“I need to get you to a doctor,” he said as he kissed you. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

You shook your head as you smiled at him. “No.”

He smiled back as he ran his fingers through your now messy updo, kissing you again. 

“You saved my life,” he spoke softly as he held you. “I wouldn’t have been able to block that blaster shot fast enough if you hadn’t been there.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, and you sighed happily as you felt his Force energy surround you. You closed your eyes and leaned into him. He said your name again, but it sounded far away, and you realized you were passing out as you fell into his arms. Everything went black again as you felt his strong hands catch you around the waist and pull you to him.

**

You woke up on the Supremacy in a very white room in the med bay. Your arm was stitched and bandaged with a bacta pad, and you could no longer feel your flesh burning. You turned your head and found Kylo sitting next to you, still bloodied and dirty. He leaned forward and gazed at you affectionately.

“How do you feel?” He asked, gripping your hand tightly.

“I don’t feel the greatest,” you said, your voice cracking. “And if that is your idea of a gala, then I don’t want to attend another one, if that’s okay with you.”

He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed you softly on the forehead. 

“Where is your sense of adventure?” He teased.

“It’s back there with the chunk of arm that’s laying on the ground,” you said, grimacing. 

Kylo laughed again as relief flooded his body. He slumped back down onto his chair with a loud sigh, never taking his eyes off of you.

**

You woke up the next morning clean and fresh in Kylo’s bed. You sat up, being careful not to put any weight on your arm, and looked for Kylo, but he wasn’t in the bed next to you. You furrowed your brows and looked around the room, which was also empty.

“Kylo?” You called out.

Frenzied footsteps made their way to the door, and Kylo entered the room holding a cup of coffee, his cloak flowing behind him with every step. He placed the steaming mug on your bedside table.

“That’s for you,” he said, kissing you. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” you greeted him. You reached for the coffee and took a tiny sip while trying not to burn your tongue.

“I have to meet with General Hux, but I’m coming back for lunch. Rest—that’s an order.” He pointed his finger in your face, letting you know he was serious.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes sir,” you said sarcastically. 

Kylo kissed you again, harder this time, then left the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You sipped your coffee and stared at the wall while you thought through the last few days. The bacta pad on your arm felt cool, and you tested your arm to find there was no pain. Feeling inspired, you reached for your data pad, only to find it was missing. You realized it was probably still in your room at the palace, and you groaned. There went all of your hard work on your story that you had been writing steadily over the past few weeks.

There was a knock on your door, and you pushed a button on a remote to slide it open. You were just about to take another sip of coffee when you were greeted by Bella. She was cleaned up, wearing First Order clothing and looking like an officer. You shrieked and jumped out of the bed to hug her. She hugged you back, tears filling her eyes.

“Bella! You’re okay,” you said, sniffling. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Vicrul brought me back and set me up in my very own room. I’ve never had my own room before.”

You could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she spoke, and you felt like you could float away from happiness.

“Did the Supreme Leader tell you the news?” She asked. 

You sat back down on the bed and picked up your coffee. “No? What news?”

Bella sat down next to you. “The First Order is taking over planet Hesh and seizing the mines,” she said excitedly. “We don’t have to worry about someone else getting the kyber crystals.”

You let your head drop to your chest as you processed the good news.

“I’m so glad,” you breathed. “But...what about their government?”

“What government?” Bella laughed. “Everyone was killed except for innocents like me. Hesh finally has a clean slate.”

You shook your head in awe. “Unbelievable.”

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments before Bella continued. “That’s not all.”

You looked at her cautiously. “It’s not?”

“No. There’s a rumor going around that the Supreme Leader is negotiating with the Resistance in an attempt to bring peace to the galaxy once and for all. I heard he was offering them Hesh as a new base and giving them access to the mines.”

You looked at Bella like she had grown a second head. “Why would he do that?”

“Apparently there are other Force sensitives out there, and he wants to find them and train them or something like that. I heard that there is a woman in the Resistance who knows all about that stuff.”

She shrugged her shoulders. You laid back down on the bed, suddenly exhausted from the entire conversation. Bella smiled at you and pulled the covers up over you to keep you warm.

“I’m going to let you rest,” she said, standing up. “We can talk more about it all later.”

You nodded gratefully and listened as Bella opened the sliding door and left the room. You had so many questions but didn’t know where to start or how to approach the rumor with Kylo. What had gotten into him that he would suddenly want to make peace with the Resistance? And why would he share other Force sensitives with them and this woman Bella mentioned?

Your thoughts began to jumble as you drifted off to sleep, your pain medication making it impossible to stay awake, even with coffee. While you were asleep, you had an entirely different dream where you were standing in front of a large crowd holding a bouquet of flowers. Everything was fuzzy, but you could make out a dark figure standing in front of you. That was as far as the dream went before you finally woke up for lunch with Kylo.


	26. Chapter 26

Kylo entered his quarters and dropped his helmet and cloak on the couch before making his way to the bedroom. You had just woken up a few minutes before, so you were still groggy. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress next to you, placing his gloved hand on your blanket-covered thigh as he leaned in to kiss you.

“How is your arm?” He asked.

“It’s actually not hurting right now,” you said happily, sitting up in the bed. “I had no idea bacta patches could heal wounds so fast.”

Kylo smiled and kissed your shoulder right above your wound, making sure to touch you as gently as possible. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft hair falling against your skin. You reached up with your other hand and held the back of his neck. He looked up at you, and you immediately pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. He moaned into your mouth, sending fire straight to your core. You had so much you wanted to ask him, but right then, all you could think about was him.

He pulled away and kissed the tip of your nose. “I’m not sure if we should...”

You looked at him with pleading eyes. “It’s fine, really. Please, I want to. I need you.”

Kylo sighed, his resistance waning as you caressed his cheek softly. He growled as he attacked your neck with little bites and licks, making you squeal.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he mumbled against your collar bone. “I mean it.”

You giggled. “I will, Kylo. Calm down.”

He leaned back to see your face and raised an eyebrow. “You want me to calm down when you’re begging me to fuck you?”

He crashed his mouth into yours and slid his tongue against your bottom lip, persuading you to open for him. His hands were immediately on your waist, and he pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him. You threw your good arm around his neck and pressed harder into the kiss. His hands glided up and down your back and slid down to your thighs, and you felt yourself grind down on his hardened member instinctively, making him groan loudly. He seemed less reserved, like he wanted you to hear him. You liked it.

“Fuck, I love you,” he said against your mouth. 

“I love you too,” you responded, biting his lower lip. 

You watched his eyes zero in on you while you bit his plump, pink lip, and you knew you had awakened the feral animal inside of him. He pressed your hips down against his crotch forcefully and bucked against you. You were dressed in one of his tunics and a thin, pink thong that was already soaked through, so the feeling of the fabric of his pants along with his bulge pushing and sliding against you was already driving you towards release. You had never built up to an orgasm so fast and had to push on his shoulders to get his attention.

“I don’t want to cum yet,” you said, looking at him shyly.

He grinned wickedly. “Already?” He slid a hand down to your center and stroked your clit lightly, making you arch forward into his neck with a loud whine.

“Shit, Kylo! I just said...”

“I know what you said.” His voice dripped with lust as he watched his own finger graze your folds, making you shiver. “You want my cock so badly that you’re about to cum all over yourself, is that it? Can’t even wait for me to get inside you.”

You whimpered as he increased the pressure, and you felt a surge of arousal that seeped through the cotton onto his gloved hand. Kylo used his other hand to lift the bottom of your tunic, being careful around your wound as he slid the fabric slowly over your head, fluffing your hair around your shoulders. Your chest was bare, and his eyes widened when he saw your nipples harden in front of him. He took one in his mouth and sucked hard, grazing his teeth against your sensitive bud while maintaining pressure on your clit. He had never ravaged your breasts so hard, and you thought you were going to die from the combined stimulation of his hands and mouth on you.

“Kylo!” You shrieked. “Wait...mmm...want to wait for you...”

He spoke against your breast. “I don’t care.”

He only pulled you closer and moved harder against you, and your orgasm surged violently, causing you to buck against him wildly, filling the room with the sound of your gasps and high-pitched moans. He pulled his mouth off of your breast with a loud pop and licked his lips. His face was smug as he eyed you before leaning into you.

“I’m going to make you cum harder than you ever have before,” he said into your ear. 

You had buried your face into the crook of his neck to catch your breath. His hot mouth against your ear left goosebumps all over your body as you basked in post-orgasm bliss while he rocked you gently, holding you so tightly that you thought he might crush your bones. He was in rare form, and you were excited.

You hummed in response, but that wasn’t good enough for Kylo. He twisted his hand in your hair and pulled you off of his shoulder to face him. His eyes seemed to glow with unbridled passion.

“Use your words,” he said, his voice low and eager. 

“Yes sir,” you sighed.

You batted your eyelashes on purpose as he stared at you, his strong hand holding your head back by your hair so your neck was exposed. He attacked your flesh, biting and sucking up and down your neck and chest, leaving little purple bruises behind. He kissed each of your breasts before pulling you off of his lap and laying you flat on your back. He stepped away.

“Where are you going?” You complained when the cold air hit your body.

You sat up on your elbows, moving your injured arm gingerly, and saw Kylo taking off his clothes and tossing them across the room. His eyes never left yours as he stripped. You almost drooled at the sight of his large erection that strained against the snug, black material of his boxers. Your fingers twitched to touch him. He noticed, and his lips quirked upwards while he devoured your body with his eyes.

“Do you want this?” He asked, pointing to his cock.

“Yesssss,” you dragged out the word as you writhed on the bed, rubbing your thighs together at the sight of his huge body towering over you. 

He crawled onto the bed and slid down between your thighs so his head was level with your glossy center. He placed his now bare hands on both of your thighs and pushed them apart abruptly, making you gasp. He then took his fingers and began tracing the edges of your thong as gently as possible, teasing you until you thought you would cry.

“Sorry sweetheart, you’ll have to wait while I take care of this first.” He dragged a finger down your front and over your folds. You bucked your hips in response.

He hooked his fingers in both sides of your thong and pulled downward hard. He lifted both of your legs into the air and ripped the undergarment off of your ankles then dragged his hands down the backs of your legs until he reached your ass. With one swift move, he shoved your legs back on the bed, letting them fall on either side of him and buried his face between them.

You gripped his hair as he licked broad stripes across your folds, stopping to flick your clit occasionally to keep you on your toes. He gripped you by your hips and yanked you towards him so that he was holding your hips off the bed, making it easier for him to see and reach you. You had stopped making any sense as you moaned loudly, begging Kylo, but you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what you were begging for. He seemed to know, though, as he swirled his tongue into your entrance while dragging his lips across your folds, letting his nose push against your swollen clit. He varied the pressure of his movements, going from intense licking to slight touches that had you shaking underneath his mouth. The pressure grew in your lower belly as he licked hot, wet figure eights up and down your throbbing core, and you couldn’t hold out any longer.

“I’m going to-“

“Give in to me, little one. Let it go,” he spoke against you, cutting you off.

The vibrations of his deep voice shot up your spine, and you arched your back as another orgasm ripped through you, making your leg muscles seize and shake while he continued his intoxicating ministrations until your core was swollen and twitching. You groaned as you came down from your release, rubbing your hand seductively through your hair, down your face, all the way to your belly where you grabbed Kylo’s hair again, making him pull away from your overly sensitive area. His chest rumbled as he laughed at your flushed face and licked his lips as he watched your bare chest heave up and down like he was hypnotized.

“That was...” you had to pause to take a breath, “unbelievable.”

Kylo crawled his way up to your face where he kissed you so hard that your whole body sunk into the mattress. You were almost dizzy at this point, but he showed no signs of stopping as he shoved his knee between your thighs and rubbed his cock up and down your folds, getting himself ready. 

“Ah!” You shrieked at the sudden friction. You tried to pull your legs together, but his thick thigh prevented you from moving, making you shudder as he overstimulated you. Your eyes burned as he slid back and forth, making sure to graze your very red, very swollen clit with each pass.

“What do you want?” He said against your mouth, still kissing you. “Tell me what what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you cried out. “I want you to fuck your cock so deep inside of me.”

You felt the head of his cock nudge your entrance then slide in all the way, bottoming out when the tip of him hit your cervix. His hips were flush with yours, and the sensation of his dark hair grazing your stomach mixed with the burning stretch of his length was overwhelming. You heard a deep moan escape from his throat as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, followed by a string of curses as he dragged himself in and out of you as slowly as he could manage.

“You’re always so tight for me,” he praised you, kissing your neck while you scratched your nails down his back. “So perfect.”

You whimpered as he slowly increased his pace, and you found yourself matching him thrust for thrust, making him clench his jaw while groaning loudly. He was panting and grunting more than you had ever heard him before, and it only turned you on more. You felt your walls contracting against him as he got louder.

“Fuck!” He shouted, followed by your name.

He reached between your bodies and started swirling his fingers lightly over your clit in time with his thrusts. You wailed, your head thrown back and your eyes squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. You heard him growl when you dug your nails into his flesh as he impossibly dragged out even more pleasure from your body. He chanted your name under his breath while staring into your eyes. Sweat ran down his temples and dripped onto your breasts, and you leaned forward to kiss the salty trail left behind. He closed his eyes when your lips touched his skin.

“Kylo,” you panted as you slowly lost control, “Kylo, yes, please...”

“My real name is Ben,” he said suddenly. “Call me Ben.”

You stared into his eyes as you turned the name over in your brain. 

“Ben.” It sounded good.

With a series of furious thrusts and a swift swirl of your clit, you both came at the same time, drawing out each other’s orgasms as your walls clamped down on his swollen cock while it shot warm, white ribbons of his seed deep inside you. He roared as he came longer and harder than he ever had before, and you screamed as your vision went white and your body curled itself into his as waves of pleasure rocked both of you. He didn’t move for a moment, his cock twitching inside of you while your inner walls clamped down on him as your muscles spasmed, forcing more of his seed out of him. He thrusted sloppily into you while the last of your muscle spasms died down, leaving you both sweating and panting against each other.

Ben laid down on top of you, not wanting to pull out of you just yet. You wrapped your uninjured arm around his neck and dug your fingers into his sweaty hair while he buried his face in your cleavage. He didn’t even bother to ask if he was suffocating you—he could feel that you wanted his weight on you. He gripped your head with both of his hands, trapping you between his elbows, and rubbed his thumbs along your cheeks gently. You felt a tear escape your eye and land on his thumb. He raised his head to look at you, and you felt his own tears falling onto your heated skin. You had never seen him so open before, and your heart practically leaped out of you when you realized he was crying.

“Ben,” you whispered, wiping his tears with the hand that had been buried in his hair. 

He closed his eyes and let you touch him. He didn’t try to hide—he simply let himself be. He opened his eyes and met yours once again.

“When I saw you get shot, I thought I had lost you forever,” he spoke, his voice cracking with emotion. ”I didn’t know where you had been hit, so I begged the Force to spare you.”

Your tears came faster now as you listened to him speak. He rubbed his thumb across your eyebrow and down to your lips as if he was trying to memorize your face.

“And I’m still here with you,” you said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, only to watch it fall back down again. He kissed your mouth softly, prolonging the kiss, letting your lips pull away from each other slowly. 

“I’m meeting with the Resistance in two days to bring an end to this war, an end to the fighting, an end to all of it. I contacted my mother, and she agreed to meet with me.” His voice was still hoarse, but it sounded a little stronger now as he told you his plan.

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “It’s time to let old things die, and I know what I have to do now. I wasn’t strong enough before, but then you came into my life.” He slid his hand through your hair. “I don’t want to spend another minute going down the wrong path when the right one is staring me in the face. I want to make things right. Will you come with me?”

You choked back a sob while trying to smile. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

“Of course I will.”

Ben’s larger than life smile lit up his face before he kissed you again. He pulled away when he heard you grunt under his weight, and he realized he had laid on top of you for a little too long. He rolled to the side of you and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you while breathed in dramatically, making him laugh. He checked your wound to make sure it was still okay then pulled your head against his chest. You closed your eyes and let your mind drift while you melted into his body heat. He would have to leave soon to attend more meetings, but for now you could pretend that neither of you ever had to leave the bed again. 

Ben’s stomach growled, and you realized neither of you had eaten any lunch. He chuckled when you patted his stomach playfully.

“Sorry you didn’t get to eat,” you apologized.

He shook his head. “Oh, I ate,” he said as he pinched your side playfully. “You’re just not very filling.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy this update. We are near the finish line, people. I can’t believe the responses I’ve gotten from all of you, and I am so humbled. It sounds like I wasn’t the only one who needed something soft to read. I love all of you!!!!

You walked along a dusty, dirt path towards a patch of tall trees with Bella by your side. You were currently at the Resistance base on the jungle moon Ajan Kloss, and the area was filled with lush greenery and wildlife. Ben was meeting with some of the Resistance leaders, including his mother, General Leia Organa, to discuss a peace treaty and bring an end to what seemed to be a never ending war. You and Bella made an escape to get some fresh air after being in meetings all morning. It had been a horribly tense day so far, sometimes even being forced to speak with the end of a blaster in your face, and you just couldn’t handle anymore. You were proud of how Ben was carrying himself and keeping his temper at bay while seeing his mother for the first time in years, but every time you felt his anger flare, you panicked, and it was all becoming too much. The kind general agreed to let you walk the grounds after speaking with you and determining you were not a threat, using her Force sensitivity you assumed, so you happily snuck away and dragged Bella with you, leaving the rest of the negotiations up to Ben.

Your burgundy robes blew softly in the wind with every step. Your hair was braided and decorated with tiny crystals that Bella had carefully placed around your head, so you kept your hood up while outside so as not to disturb the detailed updo. You had to look the part of a sophisticated lady, the partner to the Supreme Leader of the First Order, while meeting General Organa for the first time. She had studied you closely upon arrival, and you felt your confidence waiver under her sharp eyes, eyes that were so similar to Ben’s that it was unnerving. You had tried to steady your voice and hide your shaking hands, but she had seen it. Surprisingly though, she didn’t view this as a negative. She had actually embraced you, of all things, and tried to make you feel more comfortable despite the Resistance soldiers in the background shooting you dirty looks. Ben had watched your interaction with tense shoulders, and you could have sworn you heard him sigh in relief when Leia hugged you.

You came upon a particularly large tree with a wide trunk and lots of indentations that looked almost like built-in ladders. You stood in front of it for a minute, admiring its aged beauty. Bella huffed impatiently.

“What?” You asked, annoyed.

“Why are you just standing there?” She asked, looking at you like you were crazy.

“I’ve never seen a tree like this before.” 

Bella shuffled her feet. “Okay, but can we keep walking? I feel like I’m going to jump out of my skin from all the pent up anxiety from this morning.”

“Of course. I just need to see this up close real quick,” you said, leaning forward to inspect the ridiculously large tree trunk.

Bella gazed at the tree. “Yeah, this is the perfect tree to climb. If I was still a kid, I would already be up there.”

“I’ve never climbed a tree,” you said thoughtfully. 

Bella gasped so loudly that it echoed down the path, causing you to jump.

“You’ve NEVER climbed a tree? In your whole life?” She nearly shouted.

You shook your head, feeling embarrassed. Her voice was softer when she spoke again after seeing you hang your head. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just...that’s a right of passage.” Bella thought for a moment, her hand cupping her face. “You should climb it.”

You looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you crazy? Last time I checked, I wasn’t dressed for a hike through the forest, not to mention we are here with the RESISTANCE.”

Bella smiled deviously. “So? No one will know. We’re far enough away that no one can see you, and if you mess up your hair, then I’ll fix it before we go back.”

You chewed on your lower lip. It was tempting, seeing as you had never been brave enough as a child. 

“But I’m not a child anymore,” you said, slumping your shoulders. “It’s inappropriate now. We should just keep walking.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” said Bella, grabbing your shoulders. “When’s the next time you will see a tree like this? Huh? Definitely not on the Supremacy.”

You furrowed your brows, considering Bella’s words. She leaned in close, nodding her head up and down dramatically while gripping your shoulders. You felt a surge of excitement at the thought of conquering an old fear.

“Okay, I’ll do it!” You exclaimed while shaking out your shoulders. 

Bella jumped up and down excitedly. Unbeknownst to both of you, a certain general had managed to slip away from the current meeting between her son and the Resistance leaders. Leia had followed you, curious about the woman who had brought her son back to the light without him even realizing it. She could feel the light in you through the Force while you walked along, laughing freely with Bella and enjoying life. You were so different from Ben, and Leia was in awe of you as she watched you, a small smile forming on her face.

Back at the tree, you rolled your shoulders in preparation for the climb. You hiked your long gown up over your knees and tied it into a knot so it would stay away from your feet, handed your hooded cloak to Bella, and stepped out of your flats. Bella’s cheesy smile made you smile as you turned to face the tree. It suddenly looked twice its size, and you could almost see a mean face shaped in the bark, taunting you.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring your overactive mind, you took hold of a divot with your hand and began the climb. The middle of the tree was flat, the perfect place to sit and enjoy the view, so you aimed for that spot. Refusing to look down, you struggled with your lack of upper body strength while Bella laughed hysterically below you, but you didn’t let her laughter deter you. You were on a mission—you were doing this for the scared little girl that was made fun of when she couldn’t play on the jungle gym with the other kids.

Once you reached the center of the tree, you pulled your legs up quite ungracefully to straddle the branch connected to trunk, letting your legs dangle on either side while you caught your breath. You could feel the scratches on your arms and thighs from the rough bark, but that didn’t matter to you because you had finally done it. You looked off into the distance while maintaining your balance with a proud smirk on your flushed face.

“Hell yeah!” You yelled triumphantly.

“I knew you could do it!” Bella yelled back while clapping. “You’re not a loser anymore!”

You gasped and shot her a mean look. “I was not a loser. I was just...elevation-ally challenged.”

Bella just laughed, which made you laugh in return. You couldn’t believe you had never attempted to climb a tree before. It was invigorating, feeling the breeze hit your face while you saw everything from a new perspective. 

That is, until you looked straight down. Your head suddenly spun as fear quickly paralyzed you. You were up much higher than you thought you were, and you had no idea how you were going to get down without falling to your death. Your blood pressure started to rise and sweat beaded on the back of your knack while your fingernails dug into the bark, making little scraping sounds as they shook violently.

“Um, Bella?” You tried to shout, but your voice cracked. “I don’t...I don’t think I can get down.”

“What?” Bella answered, stepping closer to hear you better.

You cleared your throat and leaned your upper body onto the thick branch so you were hugging it with both your upper and lower body. “I can’t move.”

Bella’s smile fell off her face. “Are you serious? Just climb down the same way you climbed up!”

You shook your head vigorously. “I can’t. My body’s frozen. I really can’t move.”

The shaking grew worse as panic set in. You saw Bella stomping back and forth with a disbelieving look on her face as she tried to figure out a way to help you. Your breathing was shallow and tight from the urge to cry, but you still tried to meditate and connect with the Force. Several minutes passed until you couldn’t keep your eyes closed any longer, and you realized you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“I really can’t move!” You cried out again, hugging the tree branch tighter. Your fear was so severe that you couldn’t even be embarrassed anymore as you uttered the words, “Go get Ben!”

“You have GOT to be kidding me,” Bella mumbled as she took off in a sprint towards the base. 

Leia hid behind another large tree while covering her mouth with her hand to hold in her laughter. She didn’t know where you came from or how you ended up with Ben, but she couldn’t have picked a better person for him if she had tried. You were so pure and anxious, yet also strong and brave, even if your bravery disappeared halfway through a scary task. She loved you already.

A few minutes passed while you clung to the tree. Your breathing was erratic and tears burned the backs of your eyeballs. The wind had picked up, blowing in your face so hard that you couldn’t catch a breath. This would go down as one of the most embarrassing moments of your life. If the Resistance saw you like this right now, they would laugh Ben off the base. You groaned at the thought of embarrassing him, and you considered hurling yourself off the branch for a moment to spare him the shame.

Suddenly, you heard a soft clicking noise. You looked up to see a large bug of some kind sitting a few feet in front of you towards the end of the branch. It had ten legs, which were eight too many to you, and it didn’t look happy to see you. You tried not to shriek as it inched closer, curious about its new visitor.

“Please go away,” you whispered to the unknown species. “I don’t want to be here just as much as you don’t want me here.”

The bug crawled closer, chewing on its own large mandibles loudly. It was roughly as long as your arm and had multiple eyes that reflected your terrified face back to you. You watched it twist its head towards you and let out a soft hissing sound.

“Oh shit,” you whimpered, tears now falling down your face. “Please don’t eat me.”

Suddenly, you heard heavy footsteps approaching you, and you turned to see Ben, still masked and wearing his own black, hooded cloak. He walked with his normal intimidating gait but picked up speed when he finally saw you hugging the branch for dear life with a face as white as paper.

He stopped in front of you and looked up. After assessing you, he reached up and removed his helmet. You noticed Bella wasn’t with him while he dropped his helmet on the ground. When you looked back to his face, you saw his expression. He seemed surprised but also not really surprised as he looked at you, pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand and letting out a loud sigh while shaking his head.

“Why are you in a tree?” He finally deadpanned, looking up at you with tired eyes.

You faked a smile and tried to laugh at yourself, making sure to keep still in front of your new little friend.

“I’ve never climbed a tree before,” you said softly. The strange bug tilted its head to the other side, still staring at you. You stared back into its eyes with trepidation. 

“And you decided today was the day to do that?” He asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

You tried to sound innocent when you answered. “...yes?”

Ben let out another dramatically loud sigh and took a step towards the tree trunk. Before he could speak again, you screamed loudly and scraped your arms and legs harshly against the branch as you tried to back up.

“What is it?” He yelled, fear now evident in his voice.

“It’s...a BUG!” You screamed back. The creature hissed again while taking a step towards you. It was definitely angry.

“For fuck’s sake,” Ben grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration.

“You’re not up here! You don’t know!” You retorted as the bug suddenly jerked to the side, moving ridiculously fast and making you scream again. “Ben, kill it!”

“You want me to kill it from down here when you’re right there?” Ben looked up at you like you were ridiculous.

“YES!” You yelled, backing up as far as you could without losing your balance. 

The creature suddenly swerved to your left and jolted forward with a harsh hiss, causing you to screech. “FUCKING KILL IT!”

A smirk played on Ben’s face. “No.”

You looked down at him, your eyebrows furrowed and your mouth in an O shape. “What do you mean NO?”

Ben stepped back from the tree and folded his arms across his chest. “I mean no. You can handle this.”

Your mouth only widened. “I cannot handle this! Just get it away from me with the Force or your saber or something!”

“Use the Force yourself,” he yelled up to you, his smirk now an evil grin. “You’re not helpless, remember?”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” You screamed as the bug twitched again, now only inches from your face. “This is your ONE JOB as my significant other, and you’re just going to stand there and let me die!”

A deep chuckle hit your ears, and you turned to see Ben laughing hard while looking up at you, his face twisted in amusement and his eyes sparkling wickedly. You were enraged.

“You’ll be sorry when I’m dead!” You argued while slowly trying to sit up on your thighs to put some space between you and your many-legged aggressor. The bug jerked again, and you screamed again. The deep laughter from below only intensified.

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes while he tried to catch his breath. Leia also shook with laughter, making sure to keep her mouth covered so she wouldn’t give her location away. She also couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed like that.

You huffed loudly, which caused the bug to lurch forward. You screamed as you raised your hands in front of you, using the Force to freeze the bug mid-jump while it hissed and squealed wildly. You continued to scream while you levitated the creature away from you, placing it gently on a branch far away from your own. Once it was back on the tree, you turned to try to lift your leg over the branch only to slip on a mossy spot under your other foot. You scraped at the branch with your hands but couldn’t hold on. You felt yourself fall, screaming all the way down.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you waited for impact, but it never came. You opened your eyes to Ben’s red face, his eyes glittering as he belly laughed with you in his strong arms. He had caught you with almost no effort. You growled and shoved him in the chest, so he put you down. You lashed out as you hit him on the arms and chest angrily, and he backed away with his hands up defensively, barely even flinching.

“You JERK!” You grunted as you hit him again, but he just laughed some more. 

“Why are you hitting me? I didn’t make you climb up there,” he said with a snark. His shit-eating grin made you see red. 

“I FELL OUT OF THE TREE, YOU ASSHOLE!” You shrieked, finally tackling him with your full body weight and pushing him to the ground. He didn’t even bother to fight back, too busy trying to inhale oxygen. 

“And...I...caught you...” he breathed between laughs. You growled again and let your forehead fall onto his chest, defeated. He sat up on his elbows to look at you. “You owe me a thank you.”

You lifted your head up and glared at him. “I’m not thanking you.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “So ungrateful. Now you owe me a thank you and an apology.”

“You are impossible.”

You poked him in the side, making him twitch. He reached for your arms but missed as you propelled your body upward and broke into a sprint. You looked behind you and saw him right on your heels, causing you to scream wildly as you tried to get away. He had a predatory look on his face as he chased you through the trees. You juked him out, circled a tree and started to bolt again, but he yelled that another bug was on you, making you spin in a circle in utter fear. He took the opportunity to tackle you and pin you to the ground, letting his weight fall on top of you while you both panted heavily from running and laughing so hard. You opened your mouth to yell some more, but he cut you off with a passionate kiss. You resisted, but he only pressed harder, making you melt underneath him, and you eventually gave in to his advances. You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss, both of you smiling into each other’s mouths as you occasionally broke into laughter. You were covered with cuts and bruises, but you didn’t care. You would do it all again if it meant seeing Ben so happy.

Meanwhile, Leia made her way back to base with tears in her eyes. Even as a little boy, Ben had never been so happy, and her heart was flying watching the two of you play with each other like kids. She made it back to her quarters and opened an old box from the back of her closet. Inside were a few dresses and pieces of jewelry. Leia picked up a box containing a ring with a large diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller, different colored diamonds. After gazing at it for a moment, she closed the box and put it in her pocket.

“Padme would have wanted her to have it,” she said to herself as she pushed the box back in the closet. She would make sure Ben took it with him before he left the base. He had never discussed his relationship with Leia, but she already knew you were the one. 

“I like her,” a deep voice spoke from behind. 

Leia turned to see the ghost of Han Solo standing in the room with her. He wore his usual smirk as he looked at Leia knowingly. She stood and faced him, a peaceful smile on her face. 

“I do too,” she said, letting herself stare for a minute and enjoy his presence.

“We have our son back,” Han spoke softly. 

He took a step forward and cupped Leia’s cheek in his gruff hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I always knew he would come back.” She said as she opened her eyes. Han’s face crinkled up in a smile.

“You were right, princess.”

There was a quiet moment between them. Han kept his hand on her cheek as they looked at each other.

“Women just can’t resist the scruffy Solo scoundrels,” she giggled. 

“I was not scruffy-looking,” Han argued playfully, pointing his finger at her. She laughed loudly and shook her head at him. The two stood silently for another moment as they looked at each other.

“I miss you,” said Leia.

Han nodded. “I miss you too, sweetheart.” He paused as he memorized her features all over again. “I love you.”

Leia felt herself melt under his stare.

“I know.” 

A tear rolled down her cheek when Han flashed a huge smile as he drifted away. Before leaving her room, she grabbed a first aid kit for you, knowing you were probably bleeding in several places. She rolled her eyes at you and Ben as she made her way out of her room, taking a moment to look back at the spot where Han had stood only moments before. With a satisfied sigh, she closed the door behind her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my big, huge apology for taking forever to get an update posted! I was working on another piece for a special project, and I had a deadline to meet. But do not worry! You will get to read that one as well if you’d like! It will be posted very soon! I will be responding to all of your amazing comments as well. They have filled my heart so much. I can’t tell you how much you all mean to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

Ben sat down on his bed and laid back, placing his arm under his head. He stared up at the ceiling as he waited for you to come in from the refresher. His mind whirled with images from his visit to the Resistance base—his mother, negotiations with the former stormtrooper and the pilot, you...it had been an overwhelming experience, but he was glad he did it. He never thought he would be able to say that and mean it, but he did, and he had you to thank for it. He glanced at his bedside table and stared for a moment, thinking about the beaten-up data pad Leia had given him along with the black, velvet ring box.

You stopped at the bedroom door and looked at Ben laying flat on his back, his bare chest catching you off guard yet again as you gazed at his divinely muscular form. You would never get used to such a beautiful man laying in your bed.

“Ben,” you said quietly.

He turned his head to see you, and his breath caught in his throat. You were wearing a black, satin nightgown with a floor-length skirt and a slit all the way up to your hip bone. The garment barely covered your chest and hung gracefully against your curves. Your hair was still wet from the shower, and your makeup was gone.

Ben said your name incredulously. “W-what are you doing?”

“Seducing you,” you said with a small smile. 

He smiled back, and you made your way over to him. You climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with your thighs and hiking your gown up to give your legs room to bend. He placed his large hands on your waist to steady you while you looked down at him. He reached up and brushed a wet strand of hair out of your face and trailed his fingers from your temple to your chest, causing goosebumps to pop up all over your skin under his touch. Your nipples hardened noticeably under the thin fabric, and you felt Ben’s cock twitch anxiously underneath you through his pajama pants as he stared at your breasts.

“What are you up to, little one?” He asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes and a warning tone to his voice.

“Nothing,” you said coyly. You ran your fingernails down his bare chest, and he groaned loudly, not bothering to hide his desire for you. “I just want to thank you for saving my life today.”

Ben smirked. “Oh, you do?”

“Yes,” you said, looking away from his flaming eyes. “And I owe you an apology...”

He sat up so his back was against the headboard and gripped you tightly. “I thought I was an impossible asshole?”

You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him through your lashes sheepishly. “I may have overreacted.”

He chuckled as he wrapped his large arms around your shoulders and held you still so he could kiss you hard, making you moan. Your moan spurred him on, and he ran his hands up your thighs under your bunched up skirt and massaged your muscles, slowly sliding his palms toward your center. You wiggled on his cock, causing him to gasp against your mouth. You smiled triumphantly.

“Is this your idea of an apology?” He asked, his voice deep and filled with longing. “Because I like it.”

You nodded as you moved to nip at his jaw and his neck. “Yes...and a thank you.”

Ben slid his thumbs across your hot center and caressed your outer lips, making you squeak and jerk on his body. He looked at you suspiciously. “Where are your panties?”

You looked around the room, looking everywhere but at him. He bared his teeth playfully and flipped you on your back, spreading your legs around his hips so he could lay his swollen cock on your core. You giggled loudly when you saw the look on his face, like an animal with food just out of his reach.

“Answer me, princess,” he said as he gruffly pulled your arms over your head and pinned them with one hand. 

“I don’t know,” you said defiantly. You watched his left eye twitch. 

“You don’t know?” He spoke against your neck as he kissed his way down to your shoulder and bit down hard, leaving a mark on your skin. “My innocent girl doesn’t know where her panties are?”

You sucked in a breath and whined softly under his weight. “Nope,” you said, trying to keep your air of defiance in tact.

“Hmm,” he hummed as he dragged his lips across the tops of your breasts, freeing your arms from his strong grip. You pushed your chest up towards him in response, and he pulled the skinny straps of your nightgown down your shoulders. You ran your fingers up and down his chest and stomach, making his ab muscles tense. You slowed your movement when you reached the dark patch of hair that disappeared into his sleep pants and gently slid your fingers under the elastic waistband. You dragged them back and forth agonizingly slow, pulling along the band. His body convulsed when you dipped a finger lower down his front.

“You’re playing with fire, sweetheart,” he said, biting your earlobe and making you twitch.

“Am I?” You asked, breathless. “I thought I was apologizing.”

“No, you’re being a fucking tease,” he growled against your cheek. “Walking in here like you’re some kind of angel when really you’re a little demon.”

You couldn’t stop the smile that grew on your face. His eyes darkened at your reaction, but he couldn’t stare at you for long before you shoved your hand under his pants and palmed his erection through his boxer shorts. He grunted loudly as he tried to keep his composure, his hips thrusting into your touch instinctively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, looking at him with your eyebrows raised in faux confusion. You ripped your hand away suddenly, and you felt him squeeze your upper arms so hard it almost hurt. “I just wanted to make it up to you, but since you called me a demon, I don’t think I will.”

You couldn’t even blink before his palms were on your breasts, kneading them harshly through your satin gown. He kissed your mouth and bit down on your bottom lip aggressively. You could feel him shaking as he tried to keep control, and you were giddy. He didn’t know what to do with you at the moment, acting the way you were, but he was realizing for the first time how much he liked when you fought him for control. 

“Oh yes, you fucking will,” he growled, pulling back and taking your bottom lip with him before letting it go. He grabbed your wrist and forced your hand back against his pants. You ran your fingers gently up and down his shaft, making him breathe heavily. He reached up and ripped your gown down the middle, pulling it off of you like a man possessed. You shrieked as you watched the pieces of satin fall away, exposing your nude form. His mouth was immediately on one of your nipples, sucking and biting and tonguing. 

You whimpered under his ministrations while sliding your hand into his boxers so you could feel his velvety, hot skin, using your thumb to spread his pre-cum around the tip. He was always so excited by you, and it was never lost on you that YOU were the one he wanted. He groaned against your other nipple as you slid your hand up and down slowly.

Ben spoke your name in a warning tone, kissing down your stomach towards your belly button. You squirmed, but one of his big hands splayed across your lower belly and held you down so you couldn’t move. You pulled your hand away from his crotch and gripped his hair hard, making him freeze in place. He looked at you with surprise as you smirked at him, making sure to hold him in a way that was almost painful. 

“What if I want to be in charge tonight?” You asked bravely. “This is supposed to be for you.”

Without moving his head from your grip, Ben slid his fingers down to your folds and slid them back and forth, lightly spreading your wetness around your clit, causing you to buck your hips and let out a high-pitched, breathy moan. 

“You think you can handle it?” He asked, his voice seductive and dripping with anticipation. 

The movement of his fingers was distracting, too distracting. You didn’t want to lose your composure. 

“I’m going to make you beg for me,” you said, your voice slightly unsteady. 

His fingers started to press harder into you. You tried to bring your legs together, but he used his thighs to shove you open even further. 

“Then make me,” he said. His eyes sparkled with the challenge. “Make me beg, little girl.”

Chills ran up your spine as you felt him insert a finger into you slowly, purposefully making you feel every movement. Your eyes started to roll back into your head, but you caught yourself just in time. He watched you, fighting a smile as you struggled. You grabbed his wrist and pulled his finger from you, wincing at the sudden friction. He couldn’t hide his excitement as you brought his finger to your mouth and sucked it all the way to the base, making sure to swirl your tongue as you went. Then, you pushed him onto his back using your full body, never letting go of his hair with your other hand. He struggled against you, trying to shove you back down, but you managed to turn him. You knew he wasn’t using his full strength against you, but you loved that he wanted to play along and let you dominate him for a while.

You used the Force to pin his arms over his head, a move that genuinely surprised him, then you raised up on your knees and pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion. He helped you kick them off, and you threw them on the floor. He was so hard—you weren’t sure if you had ever seen him that hard before. You grinned at your discovery and looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight of the giant man trapped under you. It sent a wild thrill through your body.

“Now what are you going to do?” He asked, challenging you. Your attempt at dominance was entertaining to him, and he had to admit, he liked watching your wheels turn as you tested out the darker parts of yourself. 

“Torture you.”

You crawled over his body slowly, like a cat. When you reached his face, you kissed him so lightly that your lips almost didn’t touch his lips. You placed a hand on his throat when he tried to push his mouth into you and shoved his head back hard into the mattress. He grunted but couldn’t stop the small smile from forming against your mouth. You began to kiss your way down his jaw, to his ear, to his chest, barely touching his skin with your lips. You felt him start to shift under you, so you stopped, sitting up quickly so you could look down at him sternly.

“Did I say you could move?” You asked, a little more cocky now that you had him pinned. 

He bucked his hips suddenly, making you fall forward onto him with a squeak. The distraction broke your Force hold, and his arms swung down and wrapped you in a death grip. You couldn’t hardly breathe against his chest, but he didn’t care. He rolled you swiftly onto your back, never letting go of you. He took a second to kiss the tip of your nose, then he flipped you onto your stomach and bent your arms behind you against your back, holding both of them tightly in one of his hands while the other wrapped around the front of your throat. He pushed his hips against your ass, causing you to fall forward, but he caught you by your neck and pulled you up to him so you were flush against his chest. Both of you were breathing heavily.

“You are in so much trouble,” he growled into your ear. You felt your core gush with arousal, so much so that it started to leak down your inner thigh. Ben noticed and lined himself up with your entrance, bending you back over but never letting go. Suddenly, he slammed himself into you, giving you no warning and no time to adjust as he fucked you almost violently, knocking the air from your lungs with each thrust. The sting of his cock stretching you out was glorious.

“Ben!” You gasped. His hand tightened around your neck to the point that everything became fuzzy. Your walls spasmed around his cock, making him curse loudly.

“Shit! You feel amazing,” he said into your ear. Your walls fluttered again, drawing a moan from his throat. “Fuck, you were made for this. You were made for me.”

You closed your eyes and let your jaw go slack as he spoke, reveling in his words. 

His mouth moved closer to your ear. “Say it. Say who you belong to.” 

You sucked in oxygen when he loosened his grip on your neck. “You! I belong to you, Ben.”

“No one else could ever make you feel this way, could they?” He asked, thrusting so hard that you were certain you wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning.

“Never,” you confirmed, your voice cracking. “Only you.”

He slid his hand off your throat and wrapped his arm around your waist as he continued to hold your hands against your back. He draped his wide body over you, covering you in warmth. You loved the weight of him on you more than anything, and you couldn’t stop yourself from shoving your ass against him with his next thrust.

“Fuck!” he bit out.

You took the opportunity while he was distracted to pull away from him, yanking your arms from his grip and sliding off his throbbing cock. His face turned red with frustration as he tried to grab you and pull you back. Instead, you pushed him onto his back again then slid down on his cock so slowly that you thought you might die. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned louder than he normally did, making your core clench. 

“That’s right,” you said, bouncing up and down quicker and quicker. “You shouldn’t let your guard down.”

Ben opened his eyes and glared at you so pointedly that you forgot to breathe. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen—his black eyes on you with so much intensity that you had to stop yourself from begging for him. It wasn’t fair how he was able to do that.

“Still haven’t given up, then?” He asked, pretending to sound annoyed. 

“Never,” you said with conviction. You arched your back and placed your hands behind you on his thighs so you were on full display for him. He bucked his hips harder so you would bounce more. It was a sight to see, and he stared shamelessly at your bare body. He moaned your name and gripped your hips, sliding one hand to your front and placing his thumb on your clit, moving it in small circles across the swollen bundle of nerves. You shrieked and bucked forward, throwing your chest in his face. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and pushed harder against you while he thrusted wildly, taking the control away from you as your body went limp from pleasure.

“You sure, sweetheart?” He mumbled against your skin, teeth grazing your raised nub.

You cried out again. His thumb was driving you crazy, and you realized you were close. Too close. You grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him into a kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip harshly, daring him to react. His rhythm stuttered, and you took the opportunity to hop off of him while never breaking the kiss. You pulled him to you so roughly that you miscalculated the distance to the edge of the bed, and the next thing you knew you were both falling into a heap on the floor. You looked at him with a red face and a shy expression, and he immediately shoved you onto your back and slid back into you, fucking you right there on the floor like both of you only had moments to live.

“Good effort.” He praised, thrusting. “I’m impressed.”

You pulled him down to you by the back of his neck, causing him to lay his full body weight on you. His pelvis hit your clit with every movement. He held your arms over your head and pinned them to the floor, lacing his fingers through yours. He gripped you hard, and you squeezed his hands in return, making him smile as he sloppily kissed you.

“Am I forgiven?” You asked, feeling both of you approaching your release. 

Ben raised up just a little so he could look you in the eyes, smiling down at you like he had finally caught his prey.

“I suppose.” He leaned down and kissed you, slamming into you to the rhythm of his kisses.

That was all it took for both of you to lose yourselves. It was the longest orgasm of your life, and his own release followed closely behind yours. Both of you cried out each other’s name at the same time, and you felt him pump you full until there was nothing left in him, working you through it so you could experience every bit of pleasure he could give you. He fell onto his elbows and let his body rest on top of yours. Your breathing synced up, and the two of you just laid there for several minutes, covered in sweat, blissed out and exhausted. You had a goofy smile on your face that you couldn’t hide as you sighed against him. He kept his eyes closed as he buried his head between your breasts, kissing your skin lazily while he calmed down, giving you chills.

“I love you,” he murmured against your chest. 

“I love you too,” you returned. As you came down from your high, you felt your body begin to seize. You gave Ben a pitiful look. “You know, the floor is actually a painful place to fuck.”

He started laughing, raising himself up and pulling you with him.

“Only if you’re underneath,” he joked, poking you in the side as he lead you to the refresher.

After a shower and a hot meal, the two of you sat down on the couch in his sitting room. You were in a plush, black robe, and he was shirtless and wearing his pajama pants from before. You were watching a funny holo video and didn’t notice when Ben got up and went to the bedroom. When he came back, he handed you your old data pad that you thought had been lost forever on planet Hesh.

“How? Where did you...how did you get this?” You struggled to get your words out. “I thought it was gone.”

“The Resistance arrived soon after we left, investigating the mines just like us. Poe found this in the rubble of the castle where our room was.” His voice was soft, almost like he was nervous. “I thought you might want it back.”

You stared at him with your mouth hanging open. Your story wasn’t lost after all. 

“Thank you,” you whispered as you scrolled through the menu. You went immediately to your files and found what you were looking for.

“Someone wrote in it,” Ben blurted out, sounded uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

“What?” You looked at him curiously. 

“You should read it.” His eyes sparkled but his hands shook lightly. You began to shake as well as you felt a rumble through the Force.

You sat back on the couch and leaned your body into his, letting him wrap his arms around your waist and sit his chin on top of your head. You could feel his heart racing and wanted to ask a million questions, but you kept your mouth closed as you found the last chapter you had written. A new chapter had been added with no title. You looked back at Ben who nodded his head for you to read.

The minutes ticked by, and Ben thought he was going to jump out of his skin. He had never been so anxious in his whole life as he watched you read, thinking about how beautiful you were with no makeup on, hair down and wrapped in his fuzzy robe. He thought about how he wanted to see you like this every day for the rest of his life.

He felt a tear hit his hand where it was wrapped around your waist. You put the data pad down slowly and turned to face him, your eyes glassy and your face flushed. You had a look he had never seen before, and he couldn’t quite make out what it meant. He looked at you expectantly, waiting as patiently as he could for you to speak. You swallowed down a sob and tried to gain your composure.

“Is this real?” You asked, your voice trembling. “Did you really write that?”

Ben smiled and cupped your cheek with his hand. “Yes.”

You stared at him for a long time, taking in his face and memorizing the way he looked at you in that moment. You never wanted to forget this moment.

“I can’t believe you did this,” you said, your voice breaking with another choked sob.

“I already knew your story was about us,” he spoke, rubbing a thumb across your cheek to catch a tear. “I remembered why you had started writing, but I was shocked by the things you said about me. I didn’t think you were writing something serious. No one has ever loved me the way you love me, ever. It was only fair that you know how much I love you in return.”

You stared straight ahead at the wall with your mouth hanging open. Ben had written about proposing to you, what he wanted to say to you when he got down on one knee, and what he imagined you would look like as you watched him. He had described everything so intimately, ending your story the way you only imagined. You had been so afraid to put your true desires in black and white and had left the last chapter blank, but Ben went ahead and did it for you. It was better than anything you could have dreamt up.

You heard a shuffle and felt a push from behind you as Ben stood from the couch. You looked over to see him on one knee, holding an open ring box with the most dazzling ring you had ever seen.

“Marry me,” He pleaded, saying your name like it was sacred. “Stay with me. I know I don’t deserve you, but I will do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happier than you ever thought you could be.”

You sunk to your knees so you were eye level with Ben on the ground. You couldn’t pull your eyes away from his. It felt like nothing was real, like you were floating around in mist, and you were the only two people left in the universe.

“Ben Solo,” you said, grabbing his face with your hands. “My answer is yes.”

Deep dimples appeared on Ben’s face as it lit up with a huge smile. He picked you up and spun you around, holding on to you as if you would disappear if he let you go. When he put you down, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on your finger. The stones seemed to glow.

“It was my grandmother’s,” he said as you stared at it with wonder. 

“It’s amazing,” you started, but you quickly stopped talking. Ben looked at you curiously as you backed away from him with your head tilted towards the ring.

“What is it?” He asked, afraid you might be changing your mind.

You held the ring up to your ear. The tiniest melody played from the center diamond and increased in volume with every second you wore it. What you thought was just light reflecting was actually a real glow. The stone was glowing...and singing.

“Do you hear that?” You asked Ben excitedly. 

“No? Hear what?” Ben made his way over to you, breathing easier.

“You don’t hear the music?”

Ben’s eyes went wide, and he grabbed your hand roughly to take a look at the ring. He said your name as he stared at the glowing stone in awe.

“That’s not a diamond. That’s a kyber crystal.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After lots of kyber crystal research, this is what I came up with. We need more pink in Star Wars.

It had been two weeks of designing and building after spending a week meditating over your new kyber crystal. You held yet another lightsaber hilt in your hands with a disgusted look on your face. You knew it wasn’t going to work. The first five hadn’t worked, so why would this one?

“Stop complaining,” Ben scolded you for what felt like the millionth time from his place on the bed. He was lounging with his data pad, researching parts, while you sat at his desk across the room surrounded by a mess of metal, wires, and oil. You hadn’t even said anything out loud this time—you had just made a face. 

You were ready to space him.

“It didn’t take you this long to make yours,” you threw back. “Of course, it’s kind of unstable so that could explain why.”

Ben gave you a mean look and covered his saber up with his tunic using a dramatic movement.

“Keep it up, and you’ll be on your own,” he threatened. 

“That would be nice,” you mumbled to yourself. 

Ben heard you, though. He stomped over to where you sat and ripped the hilt out of your hands. He held it up to his face and studied it then turned and walked away. You followed him, angrily asking him to give it back. When you were met with silence, you took a few deep breaths and followed him to wherever he was going, making sure to bump into him with every step just to annoy him.

He stopped in front of a door to a room you had never seen before and slid it open. You walked in and saw that it was a workshop with spare parts scattered on multiple shelves. It was a tiny space, and you realized this was Ben’s personal workshop.

“Why did you hide this place from me?” You exclaimed as you followed him in. 

“I didn’t,” he argued, laying your saber hilt on a bench in the middle of the room. “You’ve had everything you’ve needed, but since that doesn’t seem to be working, I’m going to give you some other options to help you along so you’re not too old to use the damn thing by the time it’s done.”

You could have punched him in the face. 

“I’m Ben Solo, and I know everything,” you said in a mocking voice. 

Ben chose to ignore you as he pulled a few things from the shelves around you. After they were laid out on the bench, he motioned for you to come stand beside him. You were obedient, deciding you were now too tired to argue with him. Plus, you really wanted to complete your lightsaber, and at this point, you would bear Ben’s ego to do that.

A couple of hours later, you were finally finished. You held the hilt in your shaking hand, looking at it with wide eyes. 

“It has to work this time,” you said to yourself. 

Ben stood in the background holding his black helmet in his hands.

“Tell me when you’re going to do it so I can put my helmet on.” He said, his voice dripping with amusement.

You gave him a look and immediately flipped the switch, causing him to jump backwards slightly. You smirked to yourself as you turned back around. Your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw it.

It was quiet with a soft, steady buzzing. The blade was bright and straight, glowing and shivering with an energy that you could feel through your body. The room was cast in a soft glow, and you marveled at the color—a pale pink. That was not what you expected, and the look on Ben’s face said he felt the same way.

“I’ve never seen one that color before,” he said, his voice filled with excitement.

“It’s beautiful,” you said, your voice barely a whisper. 

You moved the lightsaber around in your hand, whipping it back and forth gently and listening to the vibration as it cut through the air. What you had expected to be difficult was, in fact, fairly easy as you swung it around. It felt like an extension of your own arm, and the movements came naturally. You could feel the Force flowing around you as you connected with your crystal and its powers, and suddenly it was as if you had been deprived of oxygen for the past couple of weeks.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed the connection from meditating all those days before starting to build it,” you mused, turning and swinging the blade gently around the small room, being careful not to destroy anything. 

“Now you’ll always have that connection,” said Ben, taking a cautious step towards you. “Let’s go to the training room. You’re making me nervous.”

You rolled your eyes, but immediately you felt your saber slice through a part of Ben’s work bench. A small chunk of metal fell to the ground with a loud clank, and you turned to look at Ben, who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, shaking his head.

“Oops,” you said softly. 

You flipped the switch, retracted your lightsaber, and stared at the piece of scorched metal on the floor. You started to reach for it, but you felt Ben’s hand on your shoulder, stopping you.

“It’ll burn you,” he said, his voice flat.

“Right,” you said as you pulled your hand back.

Never removing his hand, Ben pulled you all the way to the training room with a concerned expression on his face, making you scoff at how overly dramatic he was. Once you were standing on a mat in the middle of the room, you ignited your saber again. Ben watched you, and you noticed he was unable to hold back a smile as you swung and jabbed at an invisible enemy. His eyes were filled with adoration, and you smiled to yourself.

“What does this color mean?” You asked him as you looked at yourself in the large mirror on the wall.

Ben walked over and took the hilt from you, turning the saber around in a small circle and studying the blade closely. His eyes sparkled from the glow of the blade

“This is kind of amazing,” he said, switching the saber off and back on again. “It’s almost purely white but with a hint of red, turning it that pale pink shade.” He turned to you. “White means you’re not Dark or Light, but you still have that small hint of red. It’s conflicting.”

You sucked in a breath. “I know why.”

Ben looked at you with raised eyebrows. “You do?”

You nodded quickly. You took the saber from his hands and looked at it while you gathered your thoughts. It took you a moment to get up the nerve to speak, having never addressed the issue with Ben before, and you were nervous.

“It’s true—I’m not from one side or another. I’m just me,” you said, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Ben’s arm. “White makes sense for me, right? But there’s this little drop of red.” You looked up at him with a big smile. “Ben, that’s you.”

He furrowed his brows. “How is it me?”

“I love you,” you stated. 

Ben nodded impatiently. “I know that. What does that have to do with anything?”

You took a deep breath. “I fell in love with Kylo Ren before I fell in love with Ben Solo.” 

Your eyes danced around his face as you waited for his response, praying to the Force that it would be positive. Ben stood very still as he processed your words. This would be the first time he acknowledged that he had turned, and you worried it would send him into a frenzy. The last thing you wanted was for him to shut you out of his life and deny who he really was. 

You dropped your hand and retracted your saber. A few moments passed with Ben not moving a muscle—he just stared at the ground. You were starting to shake, wondering if you had made a horrible mistake pointing out the fact that Kylo Ren was no more. It hadn’t hit you until right then how badly this conversation could go.

You were staring at the back wall of the training room when you felt him put his arms around you. You turned to look at him with surprise, and he kissed you, momentarily distracting you from all of your worry. When he pulled away, he had a peaceful expression, and his eyes were watery. His small smile brought out his dimples just enough for them to be visible.

“That’s how I know you’re the one I was meant to be with,” he said, stroking your hair while holding you against him. “You love all of me.”

You felt your own tears start to fall, and you buried your face into his chest. The two of you hugged each other tightly, and you thought about how perfect your new lightsaber was for you and for Ben. 

“I have something to show you,” he said, suddenly pulling away. 

He reached for his belt and pulled out his own lightsaber. You noticed that it looked slightly different than it did the last time you had seen it, but you really hadn’t noticed much of anything since you had been meditating and working on your hilt. You looked at him expectantly.

“What did you do to it?” You asked.

Ben’s electric smile lit up the room. He flipped the switch and ignited his saber. You expected the normal red blade, but you were greeted instead with a purple blade. The cross guard was no longer needed since the healed crystal was finally stable. You knew enough from your studies to know that purple meant a mix of both the Light Side and the Dark Side. Ben spun it around elegantly, his actions different than before. He was more graceful, more fluid, and he even seemed more powerful with each swing. You watched him, hypnotized.

“I healed my broken crystal,” he said, his tone shy. “While you were mediating.”

“That’s why you were so tired that week!” You realized, pointing at him.

Ben laughed. “Yes. It was really difficult.”

“I thought you were training too hard,” you mused as you stepped forward to look closer at the blade. “It’s perfect.

He smiled as he retracted the blade and hung the saber back on his belt. You held your own saber in your hand, unsure of how to carry it.

“We can find something for you,” Ben said, reading your mind. “It would be really sexy if you had a thigh strap.”

You shoved him in the arm, making him laugh loudly. As the two of you walked back to your quarters, you thought about how happy you were. You unconsciously toyed with your engagement ring—it had been modified so that the cluster of multicolored stones that had originally circled the kyber crystal were now the main focus, and in your opinion it was even more beautiful than before. You thought about Ben’s now purple lightsaber and how much he had changed since the first day you met him. This thought also made you think about how much you had changed. You carried a lightsaber, for crying out loud. You decided that you would contact your mother for the first time since you had been taken. The newer, braver version of you could handle it.

“Yes, you can handle it,” Ben’s deep voice disturbed your train of thought.

You hit him again. “I hate when you do that.”

He leaned down and kissed you roughly. “No you don’t.”

You fought a smile but failed. “No I don’t.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for another long delay. It’s been a bit of a tough time, but I’m so thankful to finally feel inspired to write again. I hate making you wait. I think there will be two more chapters before we reach the end! Thank you for hanging in there with me. 💗

Ben’s transition to the Light had an affect on everything. The First Order was slowly becoming synonymous with protection as more and more planets experienced a new type of empire, one of peace and prosperity. Of course, not everyone believed it was true, but former Resistance members were also helping to gather confidence among the doubters, General Leia Organa being at the head of the movement. She was unflappable in the face of doubters, strengthening her relationship with her long estranged son and his soon to be wife. It also helped that very few people had ever seen Ben’s face, and you rejoiced when he finally put the helmet away for good.

However, none of that mattered now that you were seated in front of your mother, her gaze so cold it could freeze ice all over again.

“I should have known you would do something like this,” she scoffed, looking between you and Ben with disdain. “Join the most evil empire to exist just because a boy gave you a second look.”

Ben’s grip on your knee became bone-crushing at your mother’s words, and you had to place your hand on top of his to calm him down. You could feel his anger vibrating off of him, making you even more nervous than you already were.

“Mother,” you said, taking a deep breath, “the First Order is no longer under the rule of Kylo Ren. Ben is in the process of creating a new galactic senate for the people. I’ve already told you this.”

Your mother rolled her eyes. “We’ll see how that works out.”

You felt Ben’s chest move up and down next to you as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. You patted his hand comfortingly and looked over at him quickly. When your eyes met his, he immediately sagged a little in his seat, and he let you continue the conversation without interrupting. 

“It’s going to be great,” you said softly, looking her straight in the eye. “You are being very rude, Mother.”

“Oh, so now you have a backbone?” She taunted you. “You wouldn’t even leave the house and now you have some kind of attitude? What happened to all of that anxiety you complained about?”

You furrowed your brows, reminding yourself that her words were only words. “You are just mad that you hold no power over me anymore.”

“Oh please, you are still that same scared, small, little girl you have always been. Do you really think you can run an entire galaxy? You couldn’t even run to the market without hyperventilating,” your mother hissed.

Before Ben could open his mouth, something in you snapped. Before you knew it, you were on your feet, holding your ignited lightsaber out towards your mother threateningly. Her eyes went wide as she scrambled back against the couch, shaking with fear. You loomed over her, the soft pink glow of the saber illuminating the fire in your eyes.

“I am your future empress,” you said evenly, surprising even yourself, “and you will respect me. You will never speak to me or Ben in a condescending manner ever again. Do you understand?”

Your mother blinked a few times, clearly petrified as she took in your threatening form. Ben was on his feet behind you, but you had a hand out to him, stopping him from intervening.

“Alright, okay, calm down,” she said, her voice shaking.

You moved your lightsaber closer to your mother’s pale face. “Try again.”

The fury within her rippled across her skin, but she swallowed whatever snarky comment she had and chose to obey you instead. “Yes, your majesty.”

You lowered your saber and took a step back. Ben stared at you with raised eyebrows, clearly taken aback by your sudden demonstration of authority. 

“We only came to tell you about the marriage out of consideration for your position as the mother of the bride,” you spoke again, sheathing your saber underneath your grey cloak. “The invitation still stands. You are always welcome in our house, even if you don’t return the sentiment, but you will show us the respect we deserve. Goodbye, Mother.”

You didn’t wait for a reply. You made your way out of the little apartment you once called home, marching with your head held high while Ben followed closely behind you. Once you were far enough away, you let yourself collapse against the stone wall of a large living complex and placed a hand on your chest as you took deep breaths. 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked, placing a hand on your shoulder and squatting down in front of you. 

You nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m more than alright, actually. I finally stood up to her,” you whispered, looking up at Ben’s face with wonder. “Ben, I did it.”

He chuckled. “Yes you did. I didn’t need to step in at all—you handled it all on your own. I’m really proud of you.”

You smiled and leaned your forehead against his forehead. You both laughed quietly, relieved that the situation was over.

“Thank you,” you said, kissing his lips gently. 

He lingered on your lips for a moment, refusing to back away, making you smile again. He took you into his arms and squeezed you tightly.

“You know, you’re kind of terrifying when you’re angry,” he said against your neck.

“Really?” You pulled away to look at him. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m serious,” he said quickly, raising his eyebrows. “You aren’t my little spy anymore—you’re a badass woman. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of...that.” He shivered dramatically, and you shoved his shoulder playfully.

“I’m still your little spy,” you protested.

Ben’s deep voice hit your ear, making your core throb with need. “Oh yeah?”

You kissed his neck, biting his flesh. “Yeah, I like spying on handsome men.”

“You like being caught too,” he growled, snaking a hand down your back. Suddenly, he paused. “Wait, men? Plural?”

You laughed loudly. “Didn’t I tell you about my other lovers?”

Ben pinched your ribs, making you fall even closer against him as you squirmed and giggled. “Didn’t I tell you not to tease me, little girl?”

You grinned up at him with bright eyes. “I don’t recall...”

“You’re in so much trouble. When we get back-“

You kissed him hard, interrupting his sentence. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed your own, promising much more to come once you arrived back on the Supremacy. You couldn’t wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes cold shower*

You circled your hips seductively as you road Ben’s cock, running your hands over your breasts and through your hair, putting on a show. His eyes were black and his mouth hung open as he watched you. He had a hint of a smirk and held onto your hips with both of his large hands, so tight that you would have fresh bruises the next day. You didn’t even notice, though. You were too busy savoring the feeling of him deep inside of you, the feeling of being in control as you picked up your pace, causing him to moan loudly. 

“What is it?” You asked playfully as you watched his eyes roll back in his head when you slowed your pace suddenly, taking your time to slide up and down and really feel his length throbbing within you. 

“Don’t you dare,” he growled, his teeth gritting together as he struggled to keep his hips still. 

“What?” You prodded.

“Don’t make me come,” he groaned. “Not yet.”

You grinned as you clamped down on him hard, drawing out a shaky sigh from his lips. 

“I thought I get to do whatever I want tonight?” You twisted slightly, causing both of you to gasp softly.

“Up to a point,” he said, his voice strained. 

“That wasn’t what you said, though,” you argued. 

Asserting your dominance, you raised your body off of him and turned around so your back was to him. You then slid back down onto him without warning, and you felt him curl his body inward at the sudden change in sensation. His hands grasped your hips and ass desperately as you rocked back and forth, holding onto his muscular shins for leverage. 

“Oh, fucking hell,” Ben moaned as he took in the view of your naked back arching while your hair brushed back and forth along your shoulder blades. “Your body is so fucking gorgeous.”

You smiled even though he couldn’t see your face. You felt his hips thrust upwards in response to your body, and you couldn’t muffle a breathy wail at the feeling of his cock head hitting the perfect spot inside of you. You were on your knees as you straddled him backwards, and you couldn’t help but spread your legs farther apart and sink down as close to him as you physically could. Every thrust hit your clit from this angle, and you finally started to moan as you felt the pressure start to build. 

“I thought...I was in control...” you said between breaths.

Ben chuckled as he thrust even harder, forcing you forward with a gasp. You hung onto his ankles as he took over the pace, making you boneless with pleasure. 

“Not anymore,” he said, thrusting into you so hard that your bent knees lifted off the bed, making you scream loudly. He smacked your ass hard as your body tightened, and you yelped in surprise. “You’re going to cum for me now.”

You gave in to the overwhelming feeling and shrieked as your muscles locked into place, pausing your movements. Ben picked up the slack and continued to thrust through your orgasm, making sure to touch every inch of you inside as your walls spasmed around his length. Your clit swelled as his shaft rubbed against it mercilessly until you squeaked at the sensitivity.

“I can’t,” you whined, hanging on to him for dear life. 

“Oh yes, you can,” he growled, pulling your ass down onto him hard to meet his thrusts.

You squealed as he refused to stop, your sensitive clit almost burning as he worked his way to his own climax. You gritted your teeth and breathed through the burn until it quickly became pleasurable again, sending you hurling into another, stronger orgasm. You couldn’t even make noise as your mouth fell open and your body went rigid again, and you felt Ben release inside of you with a roar, his hips moving erratically with every surge of his spend. You let yourself sag on his legs while the two of you caught your breath. He still had his hands on you and gently massaged your ass as he lay on his back. His cock twitched every time your body moved, and you decided to roll off of him to give him a break.

You crawled up beside of him and felt his strong arm swoop around your waist and pull you into him, covering you with his other arm so you were completely engulfed against his chest. 

“I should have punished you like I originally planned,” he mumbled into your hair as he held you tightly. “You’re becoming dangerous, little one.”

You giggled and titled your head to meet his eyes. “Me? Dangerous?”

“Yes,” he sighed, running his fingers up and down your back absentmindedly. “I’m fairly certain you’re trying to kill me.”

You giggled again and laid your cheek back down onto his bare chest.

“You bring it out of me,” you said, running a finger down his chiseled abs. 

Ben hummed in agreement. “I might have to remind you who you belong to—take you back to the interrogation room.”

“Where it all started,” you mused, making Ben huff a laugh. 

“Exactly.” He pulled you up to him and kissed your lips lazily. “Where I found my empress. Now there’s an anniversary idea.”

He tweaked your ribs, making you squirm. You shook your head, making sure to give him a look that said you were totally on board. He laid back with a toothy smile on his face while the two of you laid together for several minutes, listening to each other’s heart beat. The Supremacy had entered its night cycle, and the ship was quiet save for the faint hum of the engines. 

“Don’t forget to make yourself scarce tomorrow morning,” you said, interrupting the silence.

Ben looked at you with furrowed brows.

You smiled knowingly. “It’s my final dress fitting with Sanju and Sanjani.”

His eyes widened in recognition. “I remember now. I won’t be here anyway.”

You looked at him curiously. “What?”

“I need to take care of something,” he said cryptically with a wink. 

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. “Take care of what, exactly?”

“It’s a surprise,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. 

You whined dramatically, making him chuckle. 

“Well, it works out, then. I can’t believe it’s only a week before the wedding.” You chewed on your bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“Yes,” you admitted. “Thousands of people, a planet I’ve never been to before, holos everywhere...it makes me want to curl up in a fetal position.”

Ben rolled to his side and hooked a leg around your thighs, holding you to him. “Just keep your eyes on me. It’ll be over before you know it.”

You cupped his cheek in your hand. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this.”

He turned and kissed your palm. “Me neither.”

“Huh?” You ran your thumb over his cheek bone. “Haven’t you been doing this for years?”

“Yes,” he said, brushing a lock of hair from your forehead, “but I’ve always been alone—had to do everything on my own—couldn’t trust anyone. Now I have you.”

You laid your head on your pillow and drew him in for a kiss. He sucked on your lower lip before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Sleep, sweetheart,” he cooed as he brought the blanket up over both of your bodies. “I know you’re exhausted after today.”

You smiled but kept your eyes closed as your fatigue hit you like a brick. You were already drifting as you felt him push his body against you and settle in. You slurred your words as you said “I love you,” and Ben kissed your forehead in response, projecting “I love you too” into your mind, letting the words sink into your subconscious, giving you pleasant dreams of an ocean and two raven-haired babies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this ending which meant a long delay for you guys, and I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to just post something until I was satisfied. I hope you love it, and I can’t tell you how amazing you all are and how much you mean to me for reading and commenting on my work. I’m going to cry, so I’m going to stop typing and post already. Lol Love you all!!!! 💞

You smoothed the front of your gown with the palms of your hands over and over, a nervous tick that had taken over ever sense you put the gown on. It was elaborate—the color of ice and shadows, intricate crystal beading adorned the entire bodice and skirt, including the long train, and a crystal veil that covered your face and hair that was as long as the dress skirt itself. 

You looked through the hazy fabric at yourself in a large mirror and admired what Sanju and Sanjani had created. The elderly aliens stood next to you with tears in their eyes while people moved swiftly around you. You couldn’t focus on anything other than the soft roar of the crowd outside, knowing in a few minutes you would be walking in front of them along with hundreds of holo channel reporters from all over the galaxy. You had never been in front of so many people. In fact, you had never even been in a crowd remotely close to that size. You swallowed nervously.

You jumped when you felt Bella’s hand on your arm.

“It’s time,” she said softly, looking at you earnestly. 

You nodded and took a deep breath. Bella looked beautiful in a gorgeous black gown, and you were thankful you were able to get her an early promotion. She was going to be the wife of the head knight of the Knights of Ren, so of course she needed a place of authority that was recognized by the First Order. That meant she was free to be with you on this historic day.

“I wish you could walk with me,” you said, half-joking and half-serious. “I don’t know why the ceremony has to take place on the side of a mountain. What’s wrong with the ground? The ground would have been fine.”

Bella laughed as she gathered up your skirt. “Just don’t get stuck like you did in that tree.”

“Oh no,” you moaned, your fear of heights rearing its ugly head once again.

“Stop it,” Bella scolded. “That was a joke, and you know that the castle balcony is the size of a small house and is very stable. You’ll be fine.”

“I know, I know. I just want to be dramatic for a minute.” You gave Bella a playful look.

“Just a minute?” She asked, guiding you to the waiting luxury transport. “That’s not at all accurate.”

“Shut up,” you shot back, making Bella grin harder.

The ride to the castle seemed to take too long and be too short at the same time. Naboo was beautiful, but not even its breathtaking landscape could distract you from what was happening. You had not been allowed to speak with Ben since the morning before, and your nerves were almost totally frayed. The only thing holding you together was the fact that he was already there, waiting for you to arrive.

Flashing lights blinded you as you entered the ancient structure. Flying holo video droids, reporters yelling in different languages and taking photos—it was a lot to take in. Bella shoved you forward and turned towards the paparazzi with a devastatingly gorgeous smile, distracting them just enough for you to get inside. You had to laugh. Bella called you dramatic when she was the most theatrical of them all. You wondered how Vicrul was going to deal with such a bold and independent woman when he himself was a handful.

You were yanked from your thoughts by Sanju and Sanjani. They approached you with serious expressions, and you stiffened.

“Mistress, your mother is here,” Sanju said, her voice quavering.

You flinched at her words, and Bella was immediately at your side. She started to speak but you held up your hand to stop her.

“Show her in, please,” you responded.

Sanju and Sanjani gave each other a look before opening the door to your dressing chamber. You squared your shoulders as you flipped your veil over your head so you could see. In walked your mother, dressed in a modest gown in a muted taupe shade, something you never thought she would wear. Normally, she was the flashiest person in the crowd with the most fashionable makeup and hair, but now, she looked like a completely different person. Her eyes were downcast, and she walked slowly up to you.

Her eyes finally met yours. 

“I’m not here to start something,” she said quickly, holding up her hands in front of her. 

“Okay.” You stretched the word out a little, unsure of where this was going.

Your mother lowered her hands and stepped forward.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior.” She said tightly. “Not just for the last time we saw each other, but for everything.”

You furrowed your brows, afraid to take her words seriously. Your silence signaled for her to continue.

“I’m not here to get attention or money or anything like that. I don’t even want anyone else to know who I am. I just needed to tell you that I’m sorry. Truly sorry.”

Your eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. “How did you get through security without them knowing who you are?”

Your mother hesitated. “B-Ben. He asked that I be here today after I spoke with him. He wanted me to see you and had me transported here.”

Your mouth fell open, and you couldn’t put words together. Bella squeezed your arm comfortingly. 

“Did you...did you give him some bullshit about your intentions?” You didn’t mean for your words to come out so harsh, but they did.

Your mother shuddered visibly. “He saw my mind, like he does in those interrogations. I wanted him to know I was telling the truth. Once he knew, he gave me the okay.”

Your eyes widened. “Didn’t that hurt?”

Your mother huffed. “Terribly.”

The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of how to continue. Just as you started to speak, she beat you to it.

“I did it willingly. Ben didn’t want to, but I begged him,” your mother revealed. “I wanted you to see that I’m trying to change. I don’t want fame or anything—I just want to make it up to you.”

Tears threatened to fall as you felt her sincerity. “Thank you.”

“Don’t,” she said forcefully. “I owe you an apology. I owe you a mother who cares about you more than she cares for herself.” She took a step backwards. “I’m going to go now.”

“Wait,” you started, but she leaned forward and took your hand.

“No, I’m going to be in the crowd. I’ll be here, but I want to earn my place as the mother of the empress of the known galaxy. I haven’t done that yet, and I hope you will let me over time. I hope you will forgive me.”

You squeezed her hand and tapped a tear off your cheek with your other hand, trying not to smear your makeup. 

“I do,” you said, your voice catching.

Your mother nodded silently before turning towards the door. Just as she stepped out into the hall, you stopped her.

“Mom,” you called.

She turned around, surprised. You tilted your head as you swallowed a sob.

“I love you.”

You watched as her eyes filled with tears. They ran freely down her cheeks as she looked at you.

“I love you too.”

With that, she left, and the heavy chamber door closed loudly. You stood still for a moment, breathing deeply and allowing a new feeling of peace to wash over you like the ocean waves in your reoccurring dream.

**

Ben walked towards the front of the castle balcony flanked by his six knights, squinting as cameras flashed all around him. He worked hard not to walk too fast or to smile like a little kid. All he wanted was to see you, but he had to keep it together for such a serious ceremony. He was about to be crowned emperor, after all. It was a nice feeling, having to hide a smile. He had never experienced that before.

He wore black robes and a cape that dragged the floor as he walked. Silver buttons gleamed in the sunlight as they traveled down the front of his suit coat. His hair was styled, taming his normally wild mane temporarily. He was tall and broad with fierce mahogany eyes, the very image of strength and power as he got into position at the edge of the balcony that was decorated with colorful flowers and lights that seemed to go for miles.

Off to the side was a strangely docile General Hux and his new love interest, Rose Tico. He was smiling and dressed in a dashing grey suit, his normally perfectly slicked-back, fire-red hair hanging loosely over his forehead, making him look more like a man and less like a severe statue. Rose wore a deep plum gown that made her look ethereal. She would be around more often now that she was with Hux, and that was fine with you now that you two were becoming fast friends. You also didn’t mind the drastic influence she had on Hux, making him a much more pleasant human to be around. He even laughed at one of your jokes the other day, making you question if it was even Hux or an imposter.

At the very front, next to Ben, stood Leia. She wore a fantastically elaborate gown in honor of her late mother, Padme Amidala, someone you had heard many stories about. Leia’s older features were soft, and her hair was swept up into a braided updo that made her look regal. She glanced at her son, smiling at him when he met her eyes. She felt his adoration through the Force, and it took her breath away like it always did now that he was back. She still wasn’t used to it, but she decided she didn’t want to be. Every moment was precious, and she intended to savor them for as long as she had left.

Other resistance officers also stood among them, and across from them stood multiple First Order officers, officers that had proven their loyalty and trustworthiness once the Resistance and the First Order dissolved into one governing body. Thousands upon thousands of spectators gathered to watch the crowning of the new Emperor and Empress and to get a glimpse of the newly established royal family, something Naboo had not seen for years. Ben Solo had returned to take his place in the universe, and everyone wanted to see who it was he had chosen to rule beside him.

You looked down the long hallway cautiously while you waited to be told to walk. Your dress and veil were heavy, and you were thankful the weather was cool. Someone was speaking to the crowd, but you could only catch pieces of the speech. You could feel Ben’s presence nearby, so you lightly brushed your consciousness up against his to let him know you were there. You felt a soft push back and smiled.

Then, you were moving. You made sure to walk slowly and hold your head high like you had practiced, and you breathed through your nose and out your mouth. Bella walked behind you, carrying your train and making sure you were picture perfect. You snuck a look behind you and caught her eye, and she winked, making you feel more at ease.

Once you rounded the corner, you finally saw Ben, but he hadn’t turned towards you yet. He stood straight and tall, looking effortlessly like an emperor already. The crowd gasped and murmured when they saw you, which caught Ben’s attention. He turned around and met your eyes, and you felt time stop.

You did your best not to look too emotional, but it was hard with Ben’s eyes scanning you up and down with a look of awe. His lips parted slightly and quirked into a small smile as you walked. The nerves you felt before evaporated, and all you could see was him. You could tell he was burning this moment into his memory, and you did the same, taking in his flushed cheeks and trembling shoulders that only you could see. A tear caught the light in the corner of his eye, and you had to work to keep your composure as a lump formed in your throat. 

The ceremony wasn’t too long, and you barely paid attention to what was being said as you stood in front of Ben and and locked eyes with him. You could feel the heat from his body already radiating toward you, and you couldn’t help but bite your lip when you caught a sliver of his thoughts of you, thoughts that were turning dirtier by the minute. You wanted to laugh at his antics, but you knew to keep a straight face. He smirked, knowing what he was doing to you. He was definitely a scoundrel like his father.

A black crown was placed on his head, and then a smaller, matching crown was placed on your own. When you turned to stand in front of the crowd as the new emperor and empress, you had an out of body experience as the crowd roared so loudly that your ears rang. You wanted to hold Ben’s hand but couldn’t—it was all about presenting yourself as royalty, but his quick wink promised he would make it up to you. 

You rode through the streets side by side in an expensive-looking carriage pulled by fathiers and waved to the crowds as you made your way to yet another large castle. Music boomed, and some danced, filling you with an intoxicating joy. The crown, however, was heavy and scratchy on your head, and you were already ready to take it off. Ben sensed your thoughts and elbowed you in the side, smiling mischievously at your discomfort. You elbowed him back, feeling like a teenager having to behave appropriately with your crush. You were itching to get back to your shared room and lock the door. 

There was chanting all around you as you pulled up to the second castle and stepped down, and it took you a minute to realize the crowd was chanting your title followed by your name. 

Empress. 

Empress.

Empress.

You smiled widely and waved, throwing the crowd into chaos. You had always hated how distant politicians and royalty were from the actual people they ruled over, so you were determined to change that. Ben watched you proudly as you turned in circles, waving at everyone you could see. Suddenly, you were struck by an idea.

Ben shot you a warning look, but you only nodded as you pulled your lightsaber from the hidden pocket of your skirt and ignited it. The gasps and shouts of fear from the crowd hit you like a wall, but you could only smirk as you walked towards Ben. His eyebrows were raised, and you thought he was going to stop you when suddenly, he pulled out his own saber and ignited it. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, little one?” He asked playfully.

“That’s empress to you now,” you shot back.

You lunged and clashed against his blade, trying to remember everything you had learned during training. Of course, Ben would win, but it wasn’t about that. You wanted the crowd to see that their emperor and empress were not to be feared, and that the Force was actually an ally that helped make them powerful protectors. All anyone knew was fear when a saber was ignited from being under First Order rule for so long. You knew it would take a long time to change that, but you had to at least try.

Applause, shouts, gasps, and cheers rippled through the crowd on both sides of you as you and Ben sparred. You didn’t want to ruin your beautiful veil and gown, but you also knew Sanju and Sanjani would be more than willing to repair it, so you stopped thinking about it. You spun and jumped with your saber, putting on a show with Ben, who moved effortlessly and gracefully while displaying an unnerving amount of power. You were nowhere near his level, but you had learned enough to be a decent fighter. The only problem was Ben in your head, knowing every move you were about to make, causing you to laugh loudly whenever he blocked you with ease. Eventually, you both decided to end by clashing your sabers together and coming face to face, adding even more drama to the fight. When your sabers hit and sparks flew, the crowd cheered so loudly that you were certain it would bring down the ancient castle like an avalanche. 

Panting and sweating, you sheathed your lightsaber and placed it back in your skirt pocket. Ben approached you and took your face in his hands, surprising you. This was not proper etiquette, but you figured that ship had already sailed. He kissed you passionately, holding nothing back. You threw your arms around his neck and returned the sentiment, and he picked you up and spun you around in his big arms. The crowd went even wilder, not used to seeing such a display of affection from their leaders. The happiness you felt grew tenfold as you soaked up the crowd’s adoration. It was a good start.

**

Once inside the castle, the reception began for only those closest to you. A band played upbeat music, and a large dance floor filled up as everyone danced, glasses of champagne in hand. Ben spun you around like a rag doll, which was fine because you weren’t necessarily the best dancer. You were content to just hold on while he moved you to the beat of the song, smiling widely and laughing freely, making your heart feel like bursting. You glanced around and caught Rose and Hux having the time of their lives, and Bella and Vicrul were basically making out instead of dancing, swaying occasionally while attacking each other’s lips. You shook your head and laughed at their antics.

Ben danced with Leia, much to her surprise. It was the most precious thing you had ever seen. Something caught your eye, and you looked to the side and saw an older man with thick gray hair shrouded in white light. You sucked in a breath as you realized it was Han Solo. You started to say something to Ben, but you didn’t need to. Leia and Ben were already looking at him, returning his hundred watt smile. 

No one else could see him but you three. You sat in a large chair with a glass of champagne and allowed them to have a moment together as a family. You were perfectly content with that, but the next thing you knew, Han was in front of you. He smiled that same smile at you and bowed his head slightly. You saw the amusement in his eyes, making you both laugh.

“Empress,” he said cheekily. 

“Dad,” you joked back. 

You didn’t think it would be taken seriously, but you watched him tear up at the word, making you suck in a breath. His smile never left his face as he looked at you, and for the first time in your life, you felt like you had a father. He didn’t need to speak—you already knew what he had to say. His aura disappeared, evaporating into the air, and you found Ben standing right in front of you. He had a look you had never seen before, sort of like pride mixed with curiosity. You dabbed at the tears on your cheeks and shook your head at him, letting him see your mind. His mouth fell open and his eyes welled up.

“I never doubted that he would love you,” Ben said softly, kneeling in front of you and taking your hand. He ran a thumb across your cheek and wiped another tear.

“I never doubted I would love him,” you returned, and a couple of tears escaped Ben’s eyes at the sound of your words. 

**

A little while later, after several rounds of dancing and glasses of champagne, Ben pulled you away towards an empty hallway shrouded in shadows. You didn’t even have time to blink before his mouth was on you, kissing you with a new type of fervor. His hands were everywhere, feeling of your shape under your gown and searching for a way in. You giggled against his mouth as he grabbed fistfuls of dress and pulled them up frantically, searching for your body underneath. He growled when the gown refused to reveal your legs.

“You look amazing in your dress, but honestly, I really hate it right now,” he complained, ducking down and shoving his head into the layers as he frantically pulled at the fabric.

“We’re not even in our room yet, so you shouldn’t be taking it off of me!” You whisper-yelled while balancing on his shoulders with your hands.

“I don’t fucking care,” he replied, his voice muffled by the large gathering of fabric bunched up on his head. 

Just as he spoke, he found your legs, and you jumped and yelped at his touch a little too loudly. He shushed you from under your skirt, and you scoffed at him. You were quick to forgive as you felt his mouth on you over your lace lingerie. He nuzzled his nose and lips against your sex and kissed you up and down your slit, making you shake with desire. He knew just how to make you crazy.

“Ben!” You whisper-yelled again, trying not to double over while he forced your legs wider and wider. 

“I thought I said to be quiet,” he scolded, still muffled, nipping at your inner thighs with his teeth.

You gasped as he took his hands and pulled your underwear all the way down your legs, revealing your swollen core already shining with your arousal. You watched him shove your lacy thong in his pocket as soon as you stepped out of it.

“You don’t need those anymore,” he spoke against your skin, his hot breath caressing your hotter center. 

“No, I don’t,” you breathed, losing yourself in him as he licked your slit up and down, refusing to go where you really needed him to go. “You’re so mean.”

He pulled away and fought with your skirt to free him and stand back up again. He licked his lips, and you felt your knees buckle. He took you around the waist and pulled you against his chest roughly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t know what mean is,” he purred into your ear. He swooped down and scooped you up under your knees and carried you bridal style down the hall towards your room. “I’m going to tease you and torture you until you beg me for relief. It’s what you get for looking like this and tormenting me all day.”

You giggled as he kicked the door open and threw you onto the large, four post bed. You tried to survey the room, moving your eyes over the huge space and antique furniture, but you didn’t get to see much before Ben was on top of you, blocking your view.

“Wait, wait, where is the refresher?” You shoved at his shoulders. He only moved a little.

“It’s over there,” he pointed, giving you a stern look. “You’re going to make me wait even longer?”

“You won’t die,” you sassed, sliding off the bed.

He tried to grab you, but you bolted for the refresher, Ben chasing you and making you scream until you slammed the door on him. You heard him grumbling outside, and you laughed. You tried to hear what he was doing, but you were met with silence. You assumed he was sitting on the bed, so you quickly finished removing your crown and veil and opened the door.

You had assumed incorrectly as you were met with a bear of a man attacking you with no mercy, heaving you over his shoulder and slapping your ass while carrying you back to the bed. He was now shirtless, wearing just his dress pants and his wide belt, and your mouth watered at the sight. He pinned you down with your arms over your head and attacked your body, kissing every inch that was exposed until he reached the top of your bodice. 

“Got to get this off of you,” he mumbled as he searched for the right buttons. 

Your dress was covered in crystals, and that included crystal buttons, making them difficult to find. You decided to let him sweat before you told him where they were. He struggled, rolling you around and around aggressively and pulling at your dress, cursing under his breath every time he thought he had found an entrance but was wrong. He glanced up at your face and narrowed his eyes when he saw you holding back a laugh with your fist in your mouth.

“Do you know where it is?” He asked, his voice threatening.

You nodded, losing your battle as a loud laugh escaped you. Ben growled loud and long before lunging towards you, tickling you everywhere, causing you to squeal. You felt him enter your mind and find the location of the buttons, then he immediately jerked you by your hips and flipped you onto your stomach to reach them.

“Such a naughty little empress,” he said, his voice an octave lower. “So disobedient.”

He finally opened the back of your gown and yanked it down your body, using the Force to lift you off the bed so he could slide it over your waist and off your legs. He tossed it on the floor, laid you down on your back, and froze when he saw that you were missing a bra. You watched his eyebrows twitch as he stared at your chest, then he was on you, sucking your nipple into his mouth, nipping it just hard enough to cause pain. His other hand worked your other breast while he ground his hips against your center, causing you to leave a wet spot on the front of his pants. You didn’t hold back as your moans filled the room, echoing off the walls. You didn’t even care if anyone heard you—you were Ben’s wife. 

His wife.

The whole castle could hear for all you cared.

Ben kissed your neck and collar bone and dragged his lips down your naval to the top of your sex, stopping right above your clit.

“Normally, you would be punished for all your little stunts,” he said, licking your skin. Your eyes rolled back in your head. “But since this is our wedding night, I’m going to let it slide. For now.”

You broke into a smile, knowing the real reason he wasn’t going to edge you was because he couldn’t wait himself. You shrieked and bucked your hips at his face as he moved his tongue to your clit and licked hard, then moved it down your slit and into your entrance, swirling it around with abandon. Next, he slid two fingers into your core and bent them so they hit that good spot inside of you that only he knew how to touch. He continued this until your leg muscles seized up, then he slid a third finger in, making you feel blissfully full as his mouth worked you.

“Do you want to cum on my mouth or on my cock?” He asked, nibbling on your labia while slowly stroking his fingers inside of you.

You couldn’t make any noise. It was all you could to take in a breath as your orgasm approached rapidly. Ben leaned down and bit your thigh hard, finally getting your attention.

“Use your words, sweetheart,” he goaded you.

“Do I o-only get to c-cum one time?” You asked. 

You always came multiple times, normally three, occasionally even four, so you were surprised by his question. His deep laugh vibrated against your core, making your walls clench around his fingers. 

“Now, why are you asking me such a silly question?” He said before sucking your clit with his plush lips, making you almost cum right then and there.

You squeaked as you almost lost control, but he pulled back just in time to cut off your orgasm. Tears fell from your eyes and rolled down the sides of your face. You raised up on your elbows and made eye contact with him. He raised his eyebrow playfully as he waited for you to speak, never stopping the movement of his fingers. You shot him an angry look as you realized what he was doing.

“It’s a trick question,” you stated. 

Ben’s shit-eating grin was back, and you let out a frustrated moan as he went back to sucking and licking your clit in time with his strokes, finally sending you over the edge with a breathy scream. He moaned as your walls squeezed his fingers, releasing another wave of arousal onto his hand. When he pulled out, he took his three fingers and put them in his mouth, licking them like they were dipped in sugar. 

You didn’t give him time to think before you lunged at him, knocking him down on his back with a bounce. His eyes widened with lust when you ran your hands down his abs and yanked at his belt, ripping it off of his pants and tossing it all the way across the room to land on top of a large lamp. You unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, then pulled down his black boxer shorts with your hands and your teeth, making Ben groan louder than he intended. His face flushed red at his reaction, and you were all too pleased with yourself.

His large cock popped out and leaned over from its weight. He was already leaking pre-cum, and you took your tongue and licked it off the tip in a dramatic motion. You watched his eyes bug out of his head at the show you were putting on. You felt him put a hand on your shoulder to get your attention, so you looked up at him questioningly, afraid that you had done something wrong.

“No, no, don’t even think like that,” he corrected you quickly. “I just wanted tonight to be more...well...” He trailed off.

You furrowed your brows. “More what?”

Ben looked almost shy as he tried to get the words out. “I just wanted to focus more on you.” He swallowed before continuing. You waited a moment before crawling back up to him so you were face to face as he spoke. “It’s the only way I know how to show you how much I love you, because I don’t have the words.”

You tilted your head, a small smile forming your lips as you cupped his cheek. He rested his hand on your back and rubbed small circles onto your skin, warming you. You let him take a second to gather his thoughts before talking again.

“You married me,” he said as if it was new information to him. “You actually love me, not for any other reason other than me. I kidnapped you, and you still put up with my bullshit this whole time. I didn’t deserve you, and I still don’t. I don’t understand how you love me after all of the things I put you through. I just know that I will give you everything you’ve ever wanted if it makes you feel the way you make me feel.” 

You were crying now. He sighed.

“That’s why tonight I wanted it to be about you more than me. In reality, every time should be about you, but here you are, trying to love me back. I don’t know how to say what I feel—I just love you.” He smiled and pulled you down on top of him with his other hand.

The two of you laid there for a while, the sounds of you sniffling and sighing filling the room. Ben seemed content to stay that way forever, but there was no way you were going to let him do that. You raised yourself off of him and covered his mouth with your hand when he started to protest.

“No,” you said firmly. “You’re going to cum, multiple times if I have anything to say about it, so I don’t want to hear another word out of you. Now, shut up and let me suck my husband’s cock.”

You had him down your throat before he could stop you, and you heard him release a guttural whine that you had never heard before. It spurred you on, so you resumed your earlier show, keeping eye contact, moving your hips and up down while you straddled him with your knees and ran your hands up and down his torso. You fondled him, caressed him, grabbed him, and moaned against him until he was panting loudly, gripping your hair for dear life. He pleaded with you with his eyes as he gasped for air, and you nodded your head the best you could to let him know he could cum. His hot ropes of cum hit your throat and filled your mouth so full that you almost couldn’t keep it all in. You raised up and swallowed where he could see you do it, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sight of your throat moving.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” He moaned, still trying to catch his breath. “I can’t see. I can’t fucking see.”

You giggled as you watched him try to put himself back together. He looked at you like you weren’t real, and you heard his thoughts reflect that same sentiment. You leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before sliding down next to him and laying your head on his shoulder. He gathered your body up in his arms and turned you into him, laying his chin in your hair and running his fingers up and down your back.

“What am I going to do with you?” He whispered, kissing the crown of your head. 

“Whatever you want,” you answered coyly. 

He barked a laugh. “Right answer.”

You both didn’t sleep that night, making love four more times before finally collapsing against each other. You both slept until well into the afternoon, but you didn’t care. You were officially on your honeymoon.

That same afternoon, a droid approached you with your packed luggage. You looked up at Ben questioningly.

“Your surprise,” he reminded you. “We’re going there today.”

It was a place. You wondered how over the top your gift was going to be, knowing Ben didn’t know how to do anything on a small scale. Did he buy land? A house? A star system?

You got your answer a few hours later when you landed on a small island on the other side of the planet. It was completely cut off from everything, only accessible by boat. Ben had bought a small boat for the two of you to sail around in. He cast the anchor and told the droids where to take your luggage. He looked at you smugly.

“Follow them. I’ll be right there,” he ordered.

You huffed but complied, too excited to wait for him. He grinned as he tied the boat to the dock and watched you walk down the path and into the sand.

What you saw took your breath away for more reasons than one. It was beautiful, this small slice of paradise. Large fields, shade trees, a beach, the ocean—it was perfect. You already knew this was truly your home. 

At the same time, your legs gave out as you fell into the sand in front of a house not far from the shore. You held your chest with your hand as you looked at the familiar scene. The wind blew your hair around and pulled at your robes, begging you to take them off and jump in the water. 

“It’s ours,” Ben’s voice came from behind you. “What do you think?”

You blinked a few times before meeting Ben’s eyes. When you did, he looked at you knowingly, and you realized he already knew where your dream was located. 

“You knew where it was the whole time,” you stated incredulously.

Ben nodded with an adoring smile. “I did.”

You looked back towards the house, and you swore you could hear the echoes of children playing on the front porch. Ben sat down next to you and wrapped you in his arms, blocking you from the gusty wind. He kissed your head and your face over and over as you gawked, completely overwhelmed. You felt him brush against your mind and heard your thoughts.

“Sometimes the Force can give you visions of the future,” he repeated his lesson from so long ago.

“So it’s real?” You asked, your voice small and hopeful.

“If you want it to be,” Ben answered, squeezing you in his arms.

You turned and placed your forehead against his, both of you still kneeling in the sand.

“I want it,” you whispered, kissing him softly.

“Are you sure? They’re going to be miniature me and you’s. Mostly you, if they’re trouble. Me, if they’re perfect.” He grinned as he joked, and you slapped him on the shoulder.

“If I can handle you, then I can handle your children.” You smiled, then pulled away. 

“I think,” you threw in playfully. “You ARE very tiring.”

The next thing you knew, Ben was chasing you down the beach. You ran through the waves, splashing salty water around you, soaking your robes. Ben paused when you used the Force to freeze him, and instead of fighting you, he watched you curiously to see what you were doing. 

You pulled off your outer robe and long dress along with your shoes, letting them hit the sand. Ben’s eyes were wide with excitement as he stared at you in your bra and underwear, and he quickly followed suit, leaving a trail of clothes behind him and emerging in only his boxers. You freed him and walked back to him.

“I want to take advantage of our privacy while I can,” you said, kissing Ben on his bare chest. He was breathing heavily, but not from running. “Since it’s our own island, I intend to skinny dip all the time. Want to join me?”

The world turned upside down as Ben flipped you over his shoulder and carried you deeper into the water. He slid your body down his front and turned you around to face him. 

“You better be glad that I had this place shielded from the media,” he said, shaking his head. “I let you go for one second, and you’re stripping off your clothes like the dirty girl you are.”

You blushed at the thought of getting caught on camera, and you kissed him to thank him for being smarter than you. He laughed, tickling your sides, making you squirm around, sending a message to your mind that your assessment was anything but true. You sighed happily as you turned and leaned back against his chest to look out over the horizon.

“Have you thought of what their names will be?” He asked, stroking your shoulders gently while you both moved with the water. “We need a boy and a girl names.”

“I haven’t yet,” you admitted. “I’ve only gotten as far as what it will be like carrying twins.”

“You’re so strong—you don’t have to worry. You’re going to be the most amazing mother,” he whispered into your ear.

“And you were made to be a father,” you said firmly, feeling his anxiety rise at the mention of a father. “Don’t you doubt it, and if you do, I’ll remind you.”

Ben smiled against your head. 

“I love you.”

You looked up to meet his eyes, eyes that were overflowing with love for you, and smiled.

“I know.”

The end.


End file.
